Ashes & Wine
by naley1285
Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James were best friends and were inseparable since they were toddlers. Now that they have grown up neither could ignore the fact that they wanted to be more than just friends. Could they ever cross the line?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James were best friends and were inseparable since they were toddlers. Now that they have grown up neither could ignore the fact that they wanted to be more than just friends. Could they ever cross the line from being friends to something more?

**Hi guys, as promised here's another Naley story. I'm kinda nervous about this one seeing that Always & Forever did so well. I hope it will get as many responses. Let me know what you guys think ok. Cheers! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Haley James couldn't hide her excitement as the plane started its descend. She had been away from home for almost three months trying to make a deal with a few budding bands in Los Angeles and the wedding of her two of her best friends, Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis in two weeks was not one she wanted to miss. Plus, she knew they would literally kill her if she did. But most of all, she was excited to see Nathan Scott, her other best friend. Sure she had many close friends, but Nathan took the cake. For some reason she felt closest to him and he to her although they were as different as night and day. He was the basketball star back in high school and was the resident heartbreaker, while she was the responsible and cautious one. He was supposed to pick her up at the airport and she was hoping he wouldn't forget, knowing how dense he could be at times. She couldn't wait to break the news that they actually got the bands to Peyton Sawyer, her friend and business partner. She and Peyton had set up a record company in Tree Hill and had offices in LA and New York and so far, business had been really good.

Finally the plane landed and she scuttled through the crowd to get to her luggage, cursing under her breath when she found that the luggage was nowhere in sight. "Yeah, that happens a lot. I guess you'll just have to wait it out," a male voice next to her made her jump. She turned her head and found the owner of the voice, a tall handsome man probably about her age.

"Oh yeah, and you know so much about luggage claims why?" she asked a bit harshly. She was tired and in no mood for a chat.

"Catty today, aren't we?" the man chuckled. "Well, just so you know I work here."

"Good to know," she said rolling her eyes. "Oh there they are." She quickly grabbed her bags and made her way to the exit, barely hearing the man yell, "it's Michael by the way!"

"Hey Hales. Good to have you back," a familiar voice greeted her.

"Oh Nathan, thank God you're here," she said enveloping him in a big hug. He returned the hug, holding her longer than he had to.

He reluctantly pulled away and grinned. "Wow you miss me that much, huh?"

"Cocky much? You can be such an ass sometimes." Haley looked up to him and laughed.

"Ow that hurts Hales," he said pretending to be hurt.

Haley put her hand on her mouth and gasped. "Oh sorry, I should have said you can be ass all the time." It had always been like this between the two of them. The playful banters had always been their trademark. "Of course I miss you. But there was some guy at the baggage claim trying to hit on me and I was in no mood for that."

"What? Where?" He felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of someone flirting with Haley.

"Wow, did you remove your ears while I was gone? I just said it, at the baggage claim," she said slowly, as if to a five-year-old and laughed. "Come on Nathan, just take me home."

"Fine," he muttered, seething as he thought of another man looking at her.

They chatted easily on the ride home. "So you got the deal, huh? Good for you Hales. I knew you could do it. Just a thought, why didn't you send your goons in LA to do it?" he asked referring to her employees at the LA office.

"Nathan, they're not goons!" she reprimanded. "Anyway, when it comes to getting the bands, me and Peyton prefer to do it ourselves, and since Peyton's busy helping Brooke I volunteered to do it." She leaned back against her seat exhausted. "So, which one is she now? I've lost count."

Nathan pretended not to know what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and smacked him on his arm. "You know, your latest flavour-of-the-day?"

Nathan kept silent for a while before continuing. "There's no one Hales. Not since, you know."

It was Haley's turn to keep quiet. She knew only too well what he meant. She looked out the window, remembering the night before she left for LA.

_Flashback_

_They were watching a movie at her place which she shared with Peyton. Peyton had gone out with her boyfriend Jake Jagielski that night, leaving only Haley and Nathan sprawled in front of the tv watching "Love Actually". She had wanted to do something fun before she went to LA. She sighed as the movie ended and heard him groan next to her. "Why oh why did I let you talk me into watching this? This is so chick flicky."_

_Haley laughed and threw a handful of popcorn at him. "Chick flicky? Is that even a word? Come on, I like it. And since you are only complaining at the end I'm thinking you like it too."_

_"How did you know I wasn't trying to spoil it for you, since you're so into it?" He asked brushing off some of the popcorn that had landed on his shirt. "Hey you're messing up my shirt!"_

_"Yeah right, since when do you care so much about how I feel? Come on, don't be such a baby. Haven't you heard of this wonderful invention called the washing machine? Here let me help." She edged closer to him and flicked a few stray popcorn off his shirt, at the same time trying to ignore the tingling feeling in her fingers when she touched him. She could hide it from everybody else but she couldn't lie to herself. She loved him. But she knew him well enough to know that he couldn't resist pretty girls. A guy who was constantly swarmed by girls was not her idea of an ideal boyfriend. _

_Nathan held his breath as he felt her fingers gently brushed his shirt. Lately, just seeing her sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He tried to brush off that feeling but it just wouldn't go away. He knew that he had always secretly loved her,he just couldn't bring himself to let her know. "Well, now's a good time," he thought as he caught her hand and laid it on his beating chest. He bent his head and kissed her gently, not sure of how she would react. She jerked her head and looked at him in surprise. He held her gaze and his heart almost exploded when she kissed him back, making them moan at the contact. They kissed passionately, tongue meeting tongue before she pulled away, much to his disappointment._

_"Wow, what was that?" she breathed. As much as she enjoyed it, she knew they had to stop. "Must be the wine," she laughed nervously, trying to brush it off._

_"Hales-"_

_"How about another movie? Gladiator? You like that, don't you? Yeah, I think we'll watch that one." she knew she was rambling but she couldn't, no, she didn't want to deal with what just happened. _

_He tried to hide his disappointment and said, "yeah, sure." _

_End of flashback_

And that was the end of it. Neither of them had mentioned the incident until now. She switched on the radio to break the silence.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

__

You have stolen my heart

Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart

And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well

You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart

I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_

(A/N: "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional)

Haley closed her eyes and leaned her head against the car window as she took in the song. She could hear Nathan's sigh next to her and knew he was thinking about it too. He wanted so much to talk about the kiss but he knew better. "Tired?" he asked instead.

She nodded and gave him a small smile, glad that he gave her an opening to talk about something else. "Yeah, a bit. So how's everything going with Luke and Brooke?"

"I knew it! You were trying to escape being tortured by Brooke. Going to LA? Nice one Hales," he teased.

"What? I'm insulted Nathan Scott. You know I had work to do. Take it back or-"

"Or what? You're gonna kick my balls, just like you did when we were ten?" he said laughing. "Come on Haley. I know you too well."

She laughed along, amazed at how well he knew her. "Ok fine. My plan worked, didn't it? But it just so happened that the bands were in LA. So, tell me. What did I miss? And don't leave anything out." Nathan took in her laughter as he regaled her with stories of Brooke's wedding madness. "She did that?" she asked incredulously at one point.

"Yeah, she actually threw a glass of water at me for telling her that one of the guests' name in the invitation was spelled wrong. Any chance you're going away again before the wedding?"

"Very funny. Hey maybe I could make something up. You in?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah, count me in." The car stopped indicating that they had arrived. "Here let me get your bags." He started to unload her things from the car and made his way to her door. "Oh and Brooke had strict instructions for you to come by her place as soon as you got home," he said as he struggled with her bags.

"Oh screw it. I'm gonna take a nap first. Could you make up an excuse for me please? There's a chance I might not wake up till tomorrow," she said batting her eyelashes, knowing that Nathan could not refuse her when she did that.

"Oh no you don't. Being thrown a glass of water was bad enough. I actually would like to live to see them get married. Sorry, you're on your own on this one. I'm gonna drag you there myself if I have too."

She smacked him on the arm and groaned. "Some friend you are. Fine, can you take me there please? And you're not leaving her place until I leave, got it?"

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaagggghhh!!" Brooke screamed when she saw the door gifts for the guests that Haley and Peyton had painstakingly made.

"Geez Brooke. What the hell was that for? And where's Lucas? Why isn't he here?" Nathan covered his ears. He couldn't believe he let Haley talk him into staying.

"These are the wrong colours. They're supposed to be pink and purple," she said picking up one. Peyton gave her the middle finger, making Haley and Nathan laugh. Brooke sighed. "I had a fight with Lucas and now he's brooding. I'm sorry guys. I know I've been a bitch these past few weeks but I just want the wedding to be perfect."

"You wouldn't know, would you Hales," Nathan muttered under his breath making her snicker.

Brooke rolled her eyes in frustration. "Oh my God, will you two get a room already?" she said.

"Hey!" Haley yelled in protest.

"What? Oh please, we're not dumb Haley. We've seen the way you guys look at each other. And trust me, it's friendlier than what you'd like to think."

Haley got up from the chair she was sitting on and gave Brooke and angry look. "I don't know where that came from but you know what, I came here after being away for three months working my ass off and this I came back to? You really stink as a friend you know that?"

"Yeah right, working your ass off. How do I know you didn't purposely go there to avoid helping me out?" Brooke said challengingly.

"Oh, you think you've got it all figured out, don't you? Well, figure this whole door gifts out yourself, you ungrateful bitch. I'm leaving. Come on Nathan."

Nathan watched the two friends' heated exchange in shock. He had never seen Haley lash out at anybody like this before. He nervously got up and carefully avoided Brooke's eyes as he followed Haley out.

"Fine, you do that Haley! Just leave!" Brooke screamed.

"Fine!" Haley yelled back as she slammed the door.

Peyton who had been keeping quiet through the exchange got up and flicked Brooke's forehead. "What the hell just happened Brooke? You actually looked kinda deranged justnow." Brooke covered her face with her hands and mumbled something. "What? I can't hear you," Peyton urged.

"I said she was right. I am a bitch," she said groaning. "I don't know what came over me Peyton. I just snapped." Peyton laughed. "It's so not funny! She's gonna hate me forever!" she wailed.

"You know she's not. She's just tired. She knows how stressed you are and for the record, I'm glad we finally got the Naley out in the open. It's about time. I don't know why they're holding back when they're so perfect for each other."

* * *

"I'm gonna hate her forever," Haley said as she entered her house. She was still seething with anger from her arguement with Brooke.

"Yeah, so I've been told for the hundredth time tonight. Seriously Hales, were you on drugs or something?" Nathan looked at her inquiringly. "Why were you so riled up anyway? Was she wrong, you know the thing she said about us?"

Haley looked at him despairingly. "You know what Nathan. I'm really tired. I don't feel like talking about it."

"Yeah, I'll bet. I know you've been avoiding this whole thing Haley, but guess what. The kiss did happen. You can put up that 'nothing happened' act but we did kiss," he said heatedly.

"So what? So what if we kissed? You're my best friend. We've kissed before," she said, still trying to avoid the issue.

Nathan looked at her disbelievingly. "You know that kiss was different. Why are you so afraid to acknowledge it? Does the idea of us being together repulse you that much?" he asked.

"No, it's not that Nathan. We're good as friends. Let's not spoil that ok?" She looked at him pleadingly. "I'm really tired. Now are you gonna let me sleep or what? You wouldn't want me to be all zombie like tomorrow, would you?"

Nathan had to laugh, knowing only too well that Haley just had to have her eight hour of sleep or she would be in a really bad mood. "Hales, zombies sound a lot better than a snappy bitch."

"You suck, you know that. I hate you," she retorted, sticking out her tongue at him, glad that they finally got off the topic of the kiss.

He laughed harder. "No, you don't. You know you love me."

She came over to him and flicked the back of his head. "Shut up. Now get lost before I throw your sorry ass out."

Nathan put up his arms in surrender. He really did miss her and their friendship. "Ok ok, I'm going. Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Ooooooh yes please. I've been craving for your mom's pancakes with that special syrup. Pick me up at eight ok?"

He gave her a wink and ruffled her hair playfully. "You got it. See you tomorrow kiddo." As if on autopilot, he planted a kiss on her lips. Just then Peyton and Brooke came in, their eyes bulging at the scene. They quickly pulled apart, hoping that Peyton and Brooke didn't misinterpret it.

"Oh sorry," Peyton said looking away.

Nathan looked at them embarrassed. "No, I was just leaving anyway. No hair pulling now ok girls?" he said jokingly to ease the awkwardness. It worked when Brooke gave him a hard pinch on his arm, making him yelp. "God Brooke. Does Lucas know what he's getting himself into?" he said rubbing his sore arm as he made his way out.

"Hey Hales," Brooke said carefully. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lash out on you like that. That was way out of line." She nervously looked at Haley for a sign of forgiveness.

Haley didn't say anything. Instead she went over to the freezer and took out a tub of ice cream and held up three spoons. She later nonchalantly made her way to her bedroom without saying a word. Brooke and Peyton smiled, knowing it was an invitation to join her. Peyton and Brooke quickly ran up to her, jumping on her back making her squeal all the way to the bedroom.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know it's nothing much but then again it's only the first chapter and the plot's gonna build up later on. Leave me some love ok? Cheers! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God you guys really blew me away this time. I didn't expect that many reviews for my first chapter. You guys are awesome! Kinda sucked that I couldn't go to the Charity Game coz I'm waaaaaay across the pond in Wales :( Anyway, here's the second chapter. Lemme know what you guys think. Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Haley blinked her eyes a few times to get used to the morning sunlight and felt something heavy weighing down her arm, not to mention wet. She turned her head and saw Brooke drooling all over her arm and immediately jerked up. "Ewwwww Brooke!" she yelled and pushed her friend away. Brooke gave a short grunt before turning over and continued sleeping, throwing her arm around Peyton who was equally dead to the world, clutching an empty tub of ice cream. Haley looked around and groaned, seeing her two friends sprawled on her bed. _Ok, the ice cream was a big mistake,_ she thought remembering last night's ice cream 'party'. She glanced at her alarm clock. 7.15 a.m. She knew she had to do something that morning but the life of her she couldn't remember what it was. She took another look at her clock and an evil thought crossed her mind. She switched on the alarm and put in on full volume before holding it close to Peyton and Brooke's ears.

"Aaaaaaaaaggggghhhhhh!!" the two of them yelled. "Oh my God! My ears!!" Peyton yelled. "Dammit Haley! What was that for?"

Haley laughed at her friends' reactions. "That Brooke, was for drooling all over my arm. And Peyton, that was just for fun. Get up already. You're hogging my bed."

"Wow, aren't you little Miss Perky this morning," Peyton muttered before putting a pillow over her head.

Brooke looked at Haley curiously. "Brooke, please don't creep me out so early in the morning. Why are you staring at me like that?" she said, noticing Brooke's stare.

"Nothing, remember yesterday when we were fighting? Why were you so mad when I brought up you and Nathan?" Upon hearing that question, Peyton immediately sat up on the bed, curious to hear Haley's answer.

Haley looked away nervously. "I wasn't mad. You just took my by surprise, that's all. Plus, you were being a bitch yesterday."

"Oh no you don't," Peyton said shaking her head at Haley. "You're not dodging this one. Brooke's right Hales. We've seen the way you guys look at each other, especially the way Nathan looks at you lately. And that kiss last night? What's up with that?"

Haley ran her fingers through her hair. "I think it's the sugar talking Peyton. We're friends. Best friends. Nothing more. By the way, how does Nathan look at me?" she asked with interest.

Brooke put a finger to her lips and closed her eyes, as if deep in thought. "Hmmm, let me see. He loves you dummy, if you haven't already noticed. Anyway, I don't think there's a rule which says that best friends can't fall in love."

"Actually, there is such a rule in my book," Haley retorted. Seeing that her friends wouldn't back down she continued. "What? Like I said, he's my best friend. And you know what he's like. He's got a different girlfriend every week without even trying. And sometimes two at the same time. That's who he is."

"And you're fine with that?" Peyton asked.

"First of all, Peyton that's disgusting," Haley said, seeing Peyton licking the empty ice cream tub. "Second of all, of course I'm not ok with that, but like I said, that's who he is and I don't think he's gonna change anytime soon."

Brooke leaned back against the pillows. "Well, actually I haven't seen him with a girl since you left for LA. That's a bit freaky actually."

_So, he was telling the truth._ Haley thought, remembering their conversation in the car. Just then a figure entered into her bedroom, making all three of them scream.

"Wow, this really looks kinky. Three girls and a tub of ice cream. I like it," Nathan drawled as he leaned against the door panel, a smirk plastered on his face.

Haley immediately got up and punched his stomach. "Get out you perv! What are you doing here anyway?"

Nathan fell back, groaning in pain. "Owww! Shit Haley. What the hell are you talking about? You asked me to pick you up for breakfast."

"I did?" Haley asked in surprise. "Oh, yeah I did," she said sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot." A second later she yelled when she felt Nathan's head on her stomach, head butting her until she fell on the bed on top of Peyton and Brooke.

"Oi!! Take your wrestling match somewhere else," Peyton screamed.

"Hey this is my room. Get off me Nathan!" she yelled hitting him on every side, making him laugh.

Brooke groaned as she squirmed underneath Haley's weight. "Oh God, this is too much too early in the morning. I'm gonna shower. Hey P. Sawyer, got any clothes I can nick?"

Peyton kicked Nathan as she struggled to get up. "Yeah, like you need to ask. I'm outta here too. Be nice kids," she said to Nathan and Haley as they continued fighting.

"Nathan you're heavy! Get off! Mommy!!"

Nathan rolled over laughing. "Boy, you should really shower Hales. I could smell you from outside the house."

"Shut up! You're an ass," she said panting. "Oh hi Luke." Nathan got up and saw his half brother grinning at the door.

"Well well. Nathan and Haley on the bed together. Who would've guessed? Wait a minute. I would actually."

Haley got up and rolled her eyes. "You guys are sick. I really should take back the spare keys from you guys. I'm gonna shower. You. Don't go anywhere. You owe me a stack of pancakes," she said pointing at Nathan. "And you, Brooke's in Peyton's room," she said looking at Lucas before heading off to her bathroom.

"So you and Haley, huh?" Lucas said to Nathan and grinned. "It's about time, little brother."

Nathan threw a pillow at him, which Lucas expertly ducked. "Shut up you dumbass. We're just friends."

Lucas went over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Nathan, Nathan, Nathan. You guys are never 'just friends'."

"Will you shut up? She's in the shower man. She might hear you. And you know her, she's got ears like the bionic woman. And don't you have a monster girlfriend to make up with?"

Lucas lazily threw an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Ah, no denial I see. That's a good sign. Anyway, you're right. I'd better go find Brooke. She almost bit my head off yesterday for not agreeing with the guests' seating arrangement."

"Well, good luck with that," Nathan said pushing his brother off the bed and continued to lay down on Haley's bed. He stared at the ceiling thinking about what Lucas said. _If only you knew Luke. _

* * *

Half an hour later Haley came out from the shower feeling refreshed and stepped back in surprise when she saw Nathan was still lying on her bed reading one of her magazines. "Nathan! What the hell? Could you get out please? And why are you reading my magazine?"

He took a peek at her from the magazine he was reading. "Oh please, as if I haven't seen you naked before. Hang on, that was when we were five. Remember that day you actually stripped off your bathing suit and jumped in the kiddy pool your dad made in the backyard? That was wild Hales," he said grinning.

"Yeah, if I had known that day would be the start of you being a pervert," she said sarcastically as she rummaged through her wardrobe.

"For that Hales, I will always be eternally grateful," he said laughing. "No wonder chicks like to read this stuff. A lot of interesting stuff in here. Listen to this. 'Dear Ms. Missy'." He started reading. "Ms. Missy? Sounds kinky." He read on,"dear Ms. Missy. I think I'm falling in love with my best friend and I don't know what to do. Please help." His voice trailed as he read the last of the sentence. _Wow that sounds familiar._ Looking up he saw that Haley was looking at him weird. She turned around and started to get dressed so Nathan wouldn't notice her blushing.

"Nathan if you're not getting out, could please turn around?" she said as she wiggled into her clothes. Nathan continued to look at her beautiful frame and felt his heart beating fast. He pretended to look away when she took a peek at him to make sure he wasn't watching. "Ok I'm ready. Come on, you're driving."

Nathan cleared his throat. "Yeah, ok," he said getting up. "Are those other freaks coming?" he asked referring to Peyton, Brooke and Lucas.

"I dunno. Hang on. Peyton! Brooke! Luke! Are you guys coming for breakfast?" she said yelling at the top of her voice and was met with silence. "Oh well, we'll just let them know on our way out. Are you coming?" she asked Nathan, who was still not moving from her bed.

"Yeah, let's go," Nathan said as he tried to shake the image of Haley dressing out of his head. _This is ridiculous. She obviously doesn't feel that way about you, you idiot. _He started to follow her out of the house when their three friends finally emerged from Peyton's room.

"Hey, wait up. You guys are going to Karen's right? Can I ride with you. I don't think I can stand another screaming match between these two eggheads," Peyton said and inclined her head towards Lucas and Brooke, who was obviously sulking. "I seriously have no idea how these two are spend the rest of their lives together."

"Oh shut up P. Sawyer," Brooke said, throwing a pillow at her, hitting her squarely on the head. "You know what they say about make up sex."

"Hey Nate, are my ears still attached to my head? I think they have fallen off," Peyton said sarcastically making Haley and Nathan laugh. They had to hand it to Brooke. She was always the kinky one in the group.

Lucas looked at his fiancee suggestively. "Wow, does that mean I'm gonna get some?"

He was quickly awarded with a glare by Brooke. "Not a chance," she said and was soon followed by more bickering.

"And that is our cue to go," Haley said grabbing Nathan's hand, jolting him. His reaction did not go unnoticed by Peyton who watched the two of them in amusement. _I don't think that's the sugar, Hales._

* * *

The crowd at Karen's Cafe was already starting to get crazy by the time Haley, Nathan and Peyton got there. Haley automatically went behind the counter and grabbed an apron to help Karen out. She used to work there during her free time when she was in her teens and she really enjoyed it. Nathan looked at her and smiled. He loved that side of Haley. She could be feisty and wouldn't take crap from anybody but she really had a good heart. "Hey Haley, have you seen Lucas? He seems to have disappeared from the face of the earth," Karen asked about her son as she poured coffee for her. Lucas and Nathan might be brothers and though they had the same father, the same couldn't be said about their mothers. Their father Dan Scott and Karen Roe had been high school sweethearts and he had gotten Karen pregnant with Lucas in high school before he went off to college where he met Nathan's mom, Deb. A few months later, he had gotten Deb pregnant and decided to marry her, leaving Karen to be a single mom. Although many might see Dan as a villain in their relationship, he had actually been a good father to both Lucas and Nathan and was always there for Karen whenever she needed help.

"Yeah, he's at my house with Brooke. Seems like they had gotten into another fight yesterday, but he's coming by later. Do you have anymore of Deb's pancakes?"

Karen shook her head and sighed. "Those two kids. I have a feeling I'm always gonna be the referee after they get married. Yeah, last stack on the counter. You'd better grab it before anybody does. It's crazy in here today. And Haley, you don't have to help me today. Deb's here in the back. She should be coming out soon."

Haley rubbed her hands gleefully as she grabbed the last stack of pancakes. "Thanks Karen," she said and sauntered off to her table. "Mine, all mine," she said grinning before attacking her pancakes. She had not yet swallowed her first bite when Nathan took a piece and finished it in three bites. "Hey, do you mind?"

"What?" Nathan asked nonchalantly as he took another. "You eat too slow. I thought I'd help you out." Peyton snickered as she continued reading the morning newspaper. She was already used to their bickering and knew better than to interfere.

"You can be such an ass, Nathan Scott!"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't already know. Speaking of ass, I know you like mine," he said giving her a mischievous grin. He got up and started wriggling his ass in her face.

_More than you know buddy._ She pushed the thought out of her head and gave his ass a tight smack. "Nathan! Everybody's looking. Will you just sit down?" she said pulling his sleeve.

Nathan laughed knowing that he had managed to rile her up once again. His laughter was cut short when he heard an unfamiliar voice greeting Haley.

"Hey, catty girl. Fancy seeing you here." Haley turned around to the source of the voice and was met with a face which looked familiar but she couldn't quite place him. She gave him a blank look before turning back to Nathan and Peyton, who were looking at the guy with interest. "Airport guy. Michael? Michael Carter."

"Oh yeah." She said in recognition and gave him an apologetic look . "Sorry about yesterday. I was tired, hence the bitchiness. I'm not usually like that."

She could hear Peyton snicker in the background. "Wanna bet?" she scoffed under her breath.

"Don't sweat it. I see it a lot there. You never told me your name," Michael said.

_Haley, don't do it. He could be some psycho._ The thought ran through Nathan's mind as he continued to look at Michael with growing dislike. His eyes almost bulged out of his sockets when he heard Haley's voice. "It's Haley. We were just having breakfast. Emmm...do you wanna join us?" She was usually apprehensive about meeting new guys but the words just rolled off her tongue. Deep down inside she knew the reason why. She just wasn't ready to admit it out loud. "These are my friends, Nathan and Peyton," she said introducing them. Peyton smiled pleasantly as she took his hand. Nathan on the other hand, continued to glare at him as he shook Michael's hand. "Hey man," he managed to mutter.

He watched Haley and Michael talk easily as jealousy ravaged his entire being. Luckily, he was distracted by the sound of Lucas, Brooke and Jake voices. "Hey, who's the newbie?" Jake asked, kissing Peyton on her forehead. "Hey babe. Sorry I'm late."

Haley smiled at her friends. "This is Michael. I met him at the airport yesterday." Lucas looked at Nathan as if reading his mind. Nathan returned the look and gave him a shrug. The gang chatted with Michael as they ate their breakfast. Haley noticing Nathan's silence looked at him. "Are you ok? You've been quiet. You are never quiet."

"I'm fine," he said irritatedly. It was true though. He was observing Michael, putting him under his microscope while the others seemed to be getting on fine with him.

"Wow, somebody's got a bee under his bonnet this morning," she said in amusement. She heard him heave a sigh of relief when Michael got up.

"Well, it's nice meeting you guys. I'm gonna have to go now. I need to get back to the airport. I know it's Sunday but work's work." _Oh just get lost already,_ Nathan thought. "I'll see you guys around. See you Haley," he said smiling at Haley before leaving.

Brooke looked at Haley in approval. "Nice catch, Hales. He seems like a nice guy." The rest of the group nodded their agreement. Everybody except Nathan.

"Well, I don't like him," Nathan said loudly, surprising everybody. Without another word, he got up and left, leaving them gaping after him.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Cheers! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late posting. Thanks for being patient and thank you so much for your awesome reviews. I really appreciate each and every one of them. Kinda suck that the season's gonna end soon huh. Anyway, here's the latest chappie. Hope you guys like it. Even if you don't, just let me know ok. Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Haley followed Nathan out of Karen's Cafe, fuming at his behaviour. "Nathan! What was that all about?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"Nothing. I just don't like the guy," he retorted angrily, pulling his hand away.

"That's really unfair Nathan." She wouldn't back down and continued to prod. "You spoke what, two words with him and decided you don't like him? What's going on?"

"I told you Hales. Nothing's going on. What? I don't have the right not to like somebody?"

"No, not this time. Why are you being so judgmental anyway?"

He searched his brain trying to come up with an excuse. "I'm just looking out for you Hales. You barely know the guy. He could be some lunatic for all you know." He knew it aw was a pretty lame excuse but it was the best he could come up with.

Haley looked at him with a look of pure disbelief. "What? You know what? Seems to me like you're the lunatic here. Lucas and the rest are fine with Michael, why aren't you?" Just hearing her say his name made him cringe. _Because I'm in love with you Hales. Oh my God did I just think that? _He loved her, that much he knew. But was he really in love with her?

I'm just..." he took a deep breath and looked at her. "You know what? You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so quick to judge him," he said hoping to pacify her. He hated fighting with her. She had always been the calm in his life.

"Hell yeah you shouldn't have. You can be so childish sometimes Nathan," she said, her voice rising. She couldn't believe that Nathan was acting like this. If she didn't know better, she would think that he was jealous. _He couldn't be, could he?_

By this time, the whole gang had come out of the cafe to watch them arguing. They were equally shocked to see Nathan react so strongly about Michael. "Oh and you're so mature? Oh my God Haley, I apologized didn't I? What the hell do you want more from me?" he said, his temper flaring again with each word. _Do you want me to say I was jealous? That I can't stand it when another man looks at you? That I want to be the only to look at you that way? _He bit back the words, afraid that he might say them out loud. He turned to leave. "I think I should go before I say things I might regret later." And with that he walked off, leaving her staring at his back, her body shaking with anger.

"I hate you!" she screamed after him before storming back into the cafe brushing past her friends. Peyton looked at the rest worriedly, unsure of what to do.

"I'll talk to her," she finally said to them, noticing that they had the same worried looks on their faces. They were no strangers to Nathan and Haley squabbling, but nothing compared to this. They usually made up five minutes after their banter, but this looked bad. Really bad. They filed back into the cafe and sat down watching her sip her coffee with trembling fingers.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she said, knowing what must be running through her friends' head at that moment. She was grateful when they didn't say anything although she could feel their eyes boring down on her.

"So," Brooke said nervously. "Did you at least get his number?"

Her question was met with an icy glare from Haley. She got up and gathered her things. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you guys later," she said and left without another word. Peyton immediately got up and gave them a pointed look before following her right on her heels.

"What? I really wanted to know," Brooke said, shrugging at Lucas and Jake once they were alone. "What's gotten into them anyway?"

"Yeah, that was really wild, even for their standard," Lucas said agreeing with her. Lucas knew that his brother had a temper, but he always kept it in check when it came to Haley. And he had never heard Haley say she hated Nathan with such force and conviction.

Jake sipped his coffee calmly and said quietly. "I believe it's called denial."

* * *

Peyton found Haley at the office, her head bent as she perused the stacks of papers on her table. "I thought I'd find you here." The office had been a some sort of sanctuary for her, one of the places where she could always go when she something was troubling her. The fact that it housed a piano contributed much to the fact. She had an amazing talent for music and had a beautiful voice. Peyton had always wondered why she never considered recording an album.

"Yeah," she said without looking up. "I'm behind on all these paperwork. The downside of being out of town for three months." She didn't want to tell Peyton that she had been rereading the same piece of paper for the last half an hour without taking any of the things written on it in. Her mind kept going back to her fight with Nathan. Every once in a while she would glance at the phone, going back and forth trying to decide whether she should call him and at the same time wondering why he hadn't called yet to apologize.

"I'm sure it is. But that's not the real reason why you're here, is it? Talk to me Haley."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said stubbornly, still refusing to look at Peyton. Peyton walked over to Haley's side of the table and sat down on the edge. She placed a hand on the piece of paper Haley was reading, forcing her to look up. "Peyton-"

"Ok, you don't want to talk. Let me talk. So Michael huh? Cute guy. Nice too. Did you give him his number?"

Haley tapped the pen she was holding on the table. "No, I didn't."

"Why not? Did I mention he's cute? Come on Haley, you haven't been on a real date since I don't know, dinosaur's age. So what if Nathan doesn't like him." That was one thing Peyton couldn't figure out about her. She was beautiful and one of the nicest people she knew. She could have any guy she wanted but the second a guy came near her, she blew them off like an insect repellent to a mosquito.

Haley looked at her curly blond haired friend and finally caved in. "What's up with Nathan anyway? I don't know what the big deal is. It's not like I went on a secret date with Michael behind Nathan's back. He was right there sitting next time all the I was talking to Michael. And so what if I went on a date with Michael? Is that so wrong? If you ask me the whole looking out for me is total bullshit. We're not in school anymore when we pretended to be a couple so that guys would not hit on me. Uuuugggghhhhh! He's such a jerk!" She let out a frustrated groan as she ranted.

Peyton listened to her ramble and finally said quietly, "I think I know why Nathan reacted that way. If you haven't already noticed, that guy loves you."

"Of course he loves me. I love him too. But that doesn't give him the right to judge Michael."

"Honey, I don't think you understand. He's in love with you."

Haley scoffed upon her hearing her friend's words. "Please, do you even know him at all? Nathan Scott does not fall in love. At least not the Nathan Scott I know."

Peyton sighed and threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Ok, I'm just saying. Believe what you want Hales. Anyway, this will all blow over. You guys are Nathan and Haley. You could never fight that long." Sensing that her friend was no longer in the mood to talk, she said, "ok I'm gonna go. Just call me if you need me ok?"

Haley stared out the office window, watching the Sunday traffic starting to build up, a million thoughts running through her head, and every one of them was about Nathan. She heard the door close behind her and knew that Peyton had left. She breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for the silence which gave her the space to think. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, she felt like it could explode any second. _Is it true? Nathan's in love with me?_ She grunted to herself. _Yeah, right. He's just being a jerk like always. _But Peyton's words continued to bug her. She had been fighting for so long to keep her feelings for Nathan in check, making sure that she saw him as her best friend and nothing more. Every fibre in her being told her that it was not a route she wanted to go along with, that nothing good would ever come out of it and she would end up being hurt and she would lose her best friend at the same time. Although truth be told everytime they touched, it sent tingles up her spine and everytime she saw him, she felt a flutter of excitement in her stomach. And that feeling would never go away no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

* * *

"I bet they've made up by now," Brooke said as she, Lucas and Jake took a walk after breakfast. "Remember the time when they were arguing about who should rule our treehouse? They made up like two seconds after that."

"Yeah, but that was when they were kids. This is different Brooke," Jake said, taking out his cell phone to call Peyton.

Brooke sighed. "I know. I was just trying to make myself feel better. I hate it when they fight. It's like there's a huge cloud looming on us everytime it happens." Lucas linked his arm with hers and let her rest her head on his shoulder, their own fight long forgotten.

"So Jake, the thing you said justnow about denial?" Lucas asked. "I think I know what you mean."

Jake started to put his phone back in his pocket after managing to talk to Peyton. "Oh yeah, totally. Any idiot could see that."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, any idiot except those two. I wonder why they haven't got together already."

"Well, you're his brother. You should know Luke," Brooke said, looking up at Lucas. "You know last night I did bring it up, and Haley totally went all demented on me."

Jake and Lucas looked at her in surprise. "Seriously?" Jake asked making Brooke nod. "Wow, looks like there's more to it than just denial. Oh hey babe, well? How is she?" he said seeing Peyton coming towards them. Peyton just shook her head before putting an arm around Jake's waist.

"Nope, she kept rambling on and on about what a jerk Nathan is. She's stubborn as a mule. I bet Nathan's not gonna let us in either. Seriously I wonder how they both survived being best friends all these years."

Suddenly, Brooke went up ahead of them and stood facing them, her arms akimbo. "You know what? This is depressing. It's such a lovely day. Can't we just enjoy it? When those two idiots are ready to talk, they'll talk. How about it?"

Brooke's cheerfulness seemed to work making them smile. "Yeah, I need to see Max at the record store anyway. He was hinting about the new album from The Get Up Kids coming in today," Peyton said. "Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure," the three of them answered and made their way back.

* * *

Nathan laid down on the couch, tossing his basketball up in the air as he contemplated his fight with Haley that morning. The only other thing that could calm his was basketball, a sport which Dan had instilled in him and Lucas since they were kids and they were really good at it. Nathan had even considered going professional, but the prospect of fame and fortune was not enough to lure him away from Tree Hill. Tree Hill was home to him. He remembered his mom telling him a long time ago, "There's only one Tree Hill Nathan. And that's your home." He really took those words to heart, which was not really surprising that he and Lucas became coaches for the Tree Hill Ravens, the team they used to play with and won the State Championship a few years ago.

"Hey what are you doing home son? I thought you're spending the day with Haley and the rest?" Dan asked as he entered the living room.

"Yeah," Nathan answered without looking up. "So did I. I kinda got into a fight with Haley."

"Oh yeah?" Dan asked, although he wasn't really surprised. As far as he knew, Nathan and Haley always got into some kind of a fight. He loved Haley like his own daughter and sometimes even acted as the referee when Nathan and Haley argued, although he had to admit that he was on Haley's side most of the times, just to tick Nathan off. "That's nothing new. Oh you'll get over it. You guys always do anyway."

"I don't think so Dad. Not this time." Nathan knew that he had behaved badly about Michael and he was not sure that Haley would forgive him that easily. He had contemplated calling her, but he was scared that she would hang up on him, which he wouldn't blame her if he did.

"Oh? What did you do to her this time?" his dad asked, his curiosity peaked. "Pull her hair? Cut her doll's head?" he said jokingly. Seeing that Nathan did not share his humour, he sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "Ok that was a lame ass joke. Come on, why don't you tell your old man what happened. Who knows, I might be able to help."

Nathan sat up on the couch and looked at Dan. "Why are girls so difficult anyway? Is it in their DNA already?" he fumed. "There was this new guy who came out of nowhere chatting Haley up, and I was just being protective. Is that so wrong? And she totally freaked out!"

Dan listened to son's ranting in amusement. "Protective or overprotective? Son, Haley's a big girl. I don't think she needs protecting anymore."

"But she's Haley dad." He added quietly to himself, "she's my Haley." He looked at Dan and sighed before continuing, "I can't help look out for her. That's what I've been doing since we were kids. I was always the one who had to ward off the losers swarming her."

"Well, here's a thought. Do you think there a bigger reason why you're acting this way?"

Nathan looked at his dad with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Dan gave a low chuckle. "Oh I think you do. You're just afraid to say it." He got up and patted Nathan on the shoulder. "But you will one day. You'll figure it out Nathan," he gave Nathan a knowing wink.

Nathan pretended not to know what his dad was talking about, not sure whether he wanted to share his newly discovered feelings towards Haley just yet. "Thanks Dad, I think I can handle this."

"Yeah sure. I know you can handle it. But you know you can tell me and your Mom anything," he said, slightly concerned seeing that his son looked more troubled than he was saying. Nathan looked at the phone for the millionth time.

"You know, the phone's not gonna dial itself," he heard his dad say as he was leaving. _Gee, thanks Dad. _He gingerly touched the phone as his heart hammered in his chest. After taking a few deep breaths, he finally got the courage to pick it up dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Hey, can I see you?" he stammered into the receiver. The voice on the other end gave him the answer he needed. He put the down the phone with trembling fingers. _Shit__, I can't believe I'm doing this. This is so wrong._ He shook the guilty feeling away and got up, not giving him the chance to chicken out. _Well, it's a little too late for chickening out now._

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I'm not sure if you'll like the idea of Dan being the good guy, but hey the guy deserves a chance. Plus he's hot hhahahahha...Leave me some love guys! Cheers! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new chappie. I'm so glad you guys are ok with Dan being a nice guy lol. Ok so here's the next one. Let me know what you guys think. Also I've noticed that there's a dip in the reviews I'm not sure why. Anyway, if you guys don't quite like some parts of the story, please let me know so I know what I did wrong ok? Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Nathan stared into space during practice, letting Lucas do all the work. Every once in a while he could hear Lucas shouting out instructions to the team. His mind kept going back to the events of last night. As much as he regretted making the phone call, he knew it was too late. He needed something to take his mind off Haley. He closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself for doing what he did. _What the hell was I thinking? _

_Flashback_

_He felt her hand stroking her arm and with his other hand, stopped her. "Rachel, I told you. None of that. It was just sex."_

_He heard her sigh. "I know. I just thought this time it would be different. You know I love you Nathan." If only those words came out of Haley's mouth._

_"I know but I don't love you. You know the deal. We're just friends, well if you can call us that, with benefits."_

_End of flashback_

"Yo Nate! What the hell is wrong with you today?" Lucas yelled in between giving instructions to his players. He had been noticing that his brother had been zoning out since the start of practise. Sensing that something was wrong with Nathan, he called an end to the practice. "Ok guys. I think we're done for today. Same time tomorrow. Good job," he said before joining Nathan on the bench. "Hey Nate, I'm pretty sure we're not paid just to sit on the sidelines. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just have a lot of things on my mind today. I'm sorry," he said, not wanting to tell Lucas about what happened last night. Lucas had been so proud of him for laying off girls for the past few months. He knew he should have handled his issues with Haley more maturely, but having sex was the only way he knew how.

"Did you talk to Haley yet?"

"What? Oh no I didn't," Nathan said, relieved that Lucas thought Haley was the problem although at the same time the mention of her name brought an aching pain. "I had to do something last night."

Lucas looked at him suspiciously. "Speaking of last night, where were you? I came by the house but Dad said that you were out." His question was met by silence which confirmed his suspicion. "You got laid, didn't you? Dammit Nathan! I thought you're over that already," Lucas said, his words dripping with disappointment.

Nathan dared himself to look at him. It was one thing for Lucas to be angry at him, but he couldn't stand it if Lucas was disappointed in him. "I'm sorry! It just happened!" he yelled in defense, his words echoing in the now empty gym.

"What, you got into a fight with Haley and then ended up in another woman's bed?" Lucas asked incredulously.

Nathan looked at him nervously, torn between telling him the truth and torturing himself with his secret, and finally made up his mind. "And it wasn't just any woman, it was Rachel." He looked at Lucas for his reaction. As expected, Lucas yelled in his face.

"What's wrong with you man? I didn't think that the fight would affect you this much, but obviously it did. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"If I tell you, do you swear not to tell anybody? Especially Brooke," he said, knowing that Brooke could be a big mouth and was not likely to keep something like this a secret if she knew about it.

Lucas looked at him worriedly, wondering if he had done something bad. "Yeah I swear I won't tell. Are you in trouble or something?"

"No, nothing like that." Nathan took a deep breath before continuing, "I think...I think I'm in love with Haley." Just saying those words brought him some sort of relief. He didn't know how much longer he could go on without telling somebody about his feelings for her.

Lucas looked at him with the hugest smile on his face. "That's great Nate. It's about time too," he said, happy that his brother had finally confessed. A second later, his face fell as something dawned on him. "Wait a minute jackass. So if you're in love with her, how did you end up sleeping with Rachel?"

Nathan got up and ran his fingers through his hair, his face full of anguish and regret. "I know that was really stupid. But I was jealous of the stupid Michael and I needed something to take my mind off Haley and him."

"And having mindless sex is the way to do it? Wow you're a bigger idiot than I thought. So did it work?" Lucas asked as an afterthought.

"What do you think? Of course it didn't work. I think I only made it worse. Rachel told me-" he started to tell Lucas about last night.

"Shhh...stop talking," Lucas suddenly said.

Nathan rambled on, not hearing a word Lucas was saying. "We had sex, she told me she loves me, I told her I don't-"

"Shut up you idiot!" Lucas hissed, gesturing towards the door. "Wait, she told you she loves you. Nevermind, forget that." Nathan felt his heart stop when he saw Haley coming towards them. _Shit, as if I don't feel bad already._ He braced himself for another confrontation.

Haley found herself walking into the empty gym to find Lucas and Nathan talking. She had been up all night thinking about the fight, and as much as she wanted to her Nathan apologize to her first, she knew that part of it was also her fault. She felt Nathan's eyes burning on her and felt a shiver shooting up her spine. She stopped in front of them and looked at the two brothers nervously. "Hi guys," she stammered. "Was I interrupting something? What happened to the practice? Where'd everybody go? I'm sorry, I can come by later," she started saying before Lucas interrupted her.

"Haley you know I love you, but you're rambling again. Practice is over and you're not interrupting anything," Lucas said grinning, putting one arm around her shoulder.

"Oh sorry, I was just, I mean emmm...Nathan, can I talk to you?" she managed to say as she looked at Nathan.

Lucas kissed her on the forehead. "Ok I get the hint. Hey Nate, don't forget me and my mom are coming over for dinner tonight," he said. He looked at Nathan and mouthed, "tell her" before leaving the two friends alone.

Once alone they both started talking at the same time. "Hales, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled-"

They both looked at each other and grinned. Nathan held out his hand and said, "come here you." Haley took his hand and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry Nathan. I hate fighting with you."

Nathan held her close, taking in her scent and felt his heart hammering in his chest. He wanted so much to tell her how he felt but his fear got the better of him. "I'm sorry too Hales. I was out of line." He felt her swat him on the arm and looked at her grinning face.

"Damn right you were. You are such a dumbass, you know that. But since I'm in such a giving mood today, I forgive you," she said. "Besides, you're my best friend and I hate fighting with you."

_Best friend. _For once in his life he hated that connotation. He put up a brave face and managed a smile. "Thank you Hales. I hate fighting with you too. I know I was a jerk yesterday but I don't want to see you hurt."

Haley gave a long sigh and sat down on the bench. "I know Nathan. But I'm a big girl. Besides, what did you think was gonna happen? That I would give my number to Michael and we would go out and the next thing you knew, bam! I'm in bed with him one night and the next morning I would find a 'dear John' note on my bedside table?"

Nathan's eyes bulged at the mention of Haley being in bed with another guy. "Those things you just said. Those did not happen right? You're still, you know?" he asked looking for assurance, which made Haley laugh.

"No to the first question and yes to the second." Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. Haley was the only person he knew who had this principle of not having sex before being married. Or at least until she fell in love. He was amazed that she could hold herself out for so long and stick to her principles and he admired that about her. "Besides, those are things that I expect you to do," he heard her continue. _Oh you know me too well Hales,_ he thought guiltily. "I know you too well Nathan," she said reading his mind. "And since you didn't call me last night to beg for my forgiveness, I'm thinking you found a skank somewhere and scored," she said and looked at him with narrowed eyes. In her heart she was hoping against hope that that did not happen.

He looked at her guiltily and for once he felt total remorse. "Actually you're right," he said slowly and for a moment he thought he saw sadness on Haley's face. "I was with someone last night. It was Rachel," he said, waiting for her reaction. He knew that she always had some reservations when it came to Rachel.

_Well, looks like he hasn't changed after all,_ she thought. She felt sick at the thought and immediately wiped it out. "Rachel? Oh no Nathan. You know what she's like. She would hit you on the head and drag you to the altar like some cavewoman if she could."

He laughed at the thought. "No chance in hell Hales. She's good for sex, but not wife material."

"Ewwww gross Nathan!" she yelled covering her ears, shuddering at the thought of Nathan having sex. "I think I'm gonna go. That will probably scar me for life. Besides, I need to give my number to Michael, go out on a date and have mind blowing sex myself," she said cheekily and started to get up.

He felt his blood boil at the mention of Michael's name. He took Haley's hand and pulled her to him and said, "Hales, promise me you won't do that."

Haley's heart beat faster as her face came close to his. She shook her head and laughed nervously. "Don't be such an idiot. Of course I won't do that. You know I'm saving myself for-"

"Me?" he asked, half serious, half joking.

"You're a cracker," she said as she looked into his dark green eyes. Before she knew he had lowered his face and caught her lips, kissing her softly. "Nathan," she breathed, her voice slightly trembling. "What are you doing?"

"I have no idea," he whispered against her lips. It just felt so right to kiss her. He kissed her again, moaning when he felt her part her lips giving him access. He flicked his tongue in her mouth and deepened the kiss, pulling her closer. Suddenly he felt her hand on his chest, pushing him away. A wave of disappointment washed over him as he looked at her surprised face. They looked at each other in silence, both still reeling from the kiss.

"What was that?" Haley was the first to speak. "You know what? Scrap that. I think I'm gonna go. I'll call you later," she said and started to turn to leave. She felt him grab her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Haley, wait," he said. _It's not or never you idiot. Just tell her._ "I need to tell you something." Before he could continue, she interrupted him.

"Nathan," she said taking his hands and squeezing them tightly. "It's ok. It was just the heat of the moment kinda thing. Come on, you had sex with Rachel last night and now you're kissing me?" she said. "I tell you what. Why don't we go to the movies tomorrow? My treat. Did I hear something about Lucas and Karen coming over for dinner?" she said, again refusing to acknowledge that the kiss meant something.

"Emmm...yeah," he said distractedly. "I think I'm gonna stay here for a while. Ok, movies tomorrow. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow," she said and left rather hurriedly without looking back.

Nathan stared at her until she was out of the door. He sighed and absentmindedly started to dribble his basketball thinking about the kiss. _Why is it that everytime we kiss she pretends that it didn't happen? What is she afraid of? _The thought of him actually falling in love slightly unnerved him. He had never fallen in love in his entire life and at one point, he thought it was something he was not even capable of. Girls are just something of a hobby to him. He was never seen with the same girl for more than two weeks. And yet he fell in love with his best friend. The last person in the world he thought he would ever fall in love with. Haley was the girl who had laughed at him when he fell in the mud at the playground. The girl he had spent every lunch time with in school. The girl who had somehow managed to make his thick skull understand calculus. The girl who could make him move the heaven and earth if she wanted him to.

He didn't know what to do with the feeling that was entirely new to him. He had always been a confident guy, so sure of everything that he did. And yet, when it came to matters of the heart, he was clueless. With another sigh, he picked up the ball and made a perfect shot through the hoop before leaving the gym, taking his empty heart along with him.

* * *

Haley's heart was racing as she ran to her car. She took a deep breath before starting the ignition. She touched her lips tentatively. She could still feel his lips on hers. Remembering the kiss, she felt a delicious shiver up her spine and quickly shrugged it off. She did not need this in her life. _He's your best friend Haley, _kept reminding herself. Her mind was still on him as she drove off. She started to make her way home when suddenly a loud honk jerked her into back into reality. Her feet automatically pressed the brake pedal and she looked on, only now realizing that she was just a hair away from hitting the car in front. She got out of the car, looking slightly flustered.

"Oh God I'm so sorry," she started apologizing.

"Haley?"

"Michael! Oh my God I'm so embarrassed. I've never done this before. I'm usually a good driver I swear."

Michael grinned. "Do you always talk this fast? You didn't hit me, did you? It's all good. Are you alright though?" The cars behind them started honking. "I think we should move. They look like they wouldn't mind hitting us. How about we go to Karen's? Can you drive?"

Haley looked around before turning her attention to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Actually that sounds good. I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, she walked into Karen's to find Michael was already there. "Wow, you're Mr. Punctual. I'm impressed. I believe you're a dying breed," she said as she sat down opposite him. "What can I get you?"

"Don't move. I'll get it. Hot chocolate?"

"Mr. Punctual and a gentleman," she laughed. "Yeah, hot chocolate sounds good. Thanks." She looked on as Michael ordered the drinks, her mind temporarily off Nathan. A few minutes later, she was sipping her drink, enjoying the feel of the warm liquid slithering down her throat.

"So, how are you? Besides being on a killing spree on the road," Michael joked.

Haley laughed. "What? I'm fine. I've just a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Like what? Anything I can help?" Michael asked. Sensing her hesitation he continued, "look I know we've just met but I promise you I'm not some nutjob. Seriously if you need anything."

"I'm fine. Thanks for offering. By the way, I noticed that you were driving a pretty slick Porsche back there. How much do they pay you at the airport? I might want to change career," Haley said, intending to change the subject.

"Oh you noticed," he said. For a minute she thought she saw his face fall.

"I may not know a lot about cars, but damn, I know what a Porsche looks like," she said grinning.

"Well, I only told you I work at the airport. I didn't tell you what I do," Michael said.

She looked at him curiously. "So what do you do?"

He stirred his coffee before looking at her, giving her a sheepish grin. "You know those private airplanes you see at the airport? Well, I own those little beauties."

Suddenly something clicked in her brain. "Wait a minute. You're Michael Carter? The Michael Carter?" she exclaimed, as she put the pieces together. She had read somewhere that he was the youngest person to own an airline, hence making him a millionaire at just twenty-five. "Wow," she exhaled.

"It's not a big deal," he said modestly.

"Yeah, I guess not. It's just money," she said surprising him. The girls he usually knew made such a big fuss about him being rich, but not Haley. They continued talking, enjoying each other's company. Neither one noticing the silent figure watching them from the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. I'm so so sorry for the long silence. A lot of things going on right now I hardly have time to even breath. Ok exaggerating here lol. First of, wow a lot of Rachel haters out there LOL. I'm glad that you guys have strong reactions towards Rachel and Michael. Thank you so much for your reviews. You guys are awesome as usual. So here's the new one. I hope you'll like it. Thanks for sticking with me and the story. And usual leave me some love (or hate) ;). Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Nathan silently played with his food throughout dinner, which didn't go unnoticed. "Nathan, you've hardly eaten anything. I made your favourite pot roast. Is the food really that bad?" Deb jokingly asked. She had never been a good cook, but being friends with somebody who owned a cafe had its perks. Her cooking had become a lot better over the years thanks to Karen.

"No, mom the food's great. I'm just not very hungry," he said looking around the table at the expectant faces of his parents, Lucas and Karen. Especially Lucas, who had a knowing look on his face. He tore his eyes away from Lucas's piercing gaze and continued to poke his food. All evening his mind had wandered to the scene he saw at Karen's, of Haley and Michael laughing over drinks. They looked like they were having fun. _Who am I to spoil that for her? _At the same time, he couldn't stop wishing that it was him Haley was laughing with.

"So Lucas, how's the wedding preparation coming along? Do you need my help in anything?" Dan asked, turning his attention to his eldest son. "And Nathan's right, Deb. This pot roast is wonderful," he said between mouthfuls. Deb smiled lovingly at him, squeezing his hand in gratitude.

"It's going great so far, Dad. As long as I don't get in Brooke's way. Her idea of me helping is turning up on the day itself," Lucas said making everybody laugh. Even Nathan managed to muster a smirk. To a stranger, the Scott dinner scene might seem odd, but not to the Scotts themselves. Karen had never held a grudge against Dan and Deb and their relationship with each other was stronger than ever. Nathan was very proud of the fact that his parents' marriage was like a rock, totally unshakable, and he thought of himself as lucky as he had a second mother figure in Karen.

"She's still letting me make the cake right?" Karen asked worriedly. She had volunteered to make the wedding cake for her son and future daughter-in-law and she was pretty excited about it.

Lucas patted her hand reassuringly. "Yes mom, you're still making the cake."

Suddenly everybody's attention turned to Nathan who had gotten up from his chair. "I'm sorry guys. Can I be excused? I don't feel too good."

"Are you alright Nathan? Do you need to see the doctor?" Deb asked, her eyes full of concern over her only son.

"No, I'm fine. I think I just need to lay down for a while," he said and left the table. _I don't think any doctor can fix this pain._

* * *

"Guess what?" Brooke asked gleefully at Peyton and Jake who had come over to help finalise the wedding plans. Haley had gone out to get food and drinks.

Peyton and Jake exchanged looks before she turned her attention to Brooke. "I'm afraid to even ask," she said.

"You're gonna be sorry you didn't," Brooke said mischievously.

Jake rolled his eyes and said, "I have a feeling you're gonna tell us anyway. So what is it?"

"Lucas told me that Nathan told him that he's in love with Haley!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"What??" Peyton and Jake said at the same time. "When?" Peyton continued.

"Justnow at practise. Isn't that awesome?"

Jake grinned upon hearing the news. "It kinda is. Does Haley know about it yet?"

Brooke looked at them ruefully, all the giddiness disappearing. "Well, that's the thing. She doesn't and I'm thinking Nathan is too much of a chicken to tell her. Plus sleeping with the skanky Rachel doesn't really give him a star in Haley's book."

"Hey, you don't know Rachel well enough to call her a skank. Just because she's sleeping with Nathan doesn't make her one. She could be nicer than you for all you know," Peyton said smacking Brooke on the arm.

"Yeah right. As if that is humanly possible." It wasn't that she didn't like Rachel. Peyton was right, she barely knew her. It was just that she was rooting for Haley and Nathan to get together. "Oh yeah, and you can't mention this to anybody. Lucas will kill me. He made me swear on my wedding dress."

Jake burst out laughing. "Swear on your wedding dress? I've never heard of that before." But one look from Brooke managed to silent him. "Besides," he continued. "There's no way we can tell Haley."

"Tell me what?" a voice interrupted them from the doorway. All three of them froze on hearing Haley's voice.

"Shit! Do you think she heard?" Brooke hissed.

"Tell me what?" Haley asked again.

"Tell you that...we wanted burgers instead of pizza," Peyton stammered the only thing that she could think of.

"What? Are you for real? I had to wait an hour for these pizzas and now you say you want burgers. Do you have a deathwish Peyton Sawyer. Do you??" Haley yelled as she dumped the carrier bags containing the pizzas on Peyton's laps.

Brooke jumped in to save her friend from being murdered. "You know what? Pizza sounds good. It's all good."

Haley crossed her arms and glared at them. "That's what I thought. And you guys better finish every last slice of those pizzas."

"Yes ma'am," Jake said and quickly grabbed a pizza. An angry Haley was one person he didn't want to cross.

"Good, now what can I do to help?" Haley asked. Brooke, Peyton and Jake looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief as they started to busy themselves.

A couple of hours later, all four of them were slumped on the couch yawning. "Brooke, I'm almost afraid to ask, but can we continue this tomorrow?" Peyton timidly asked.

"Oh sorry guys, I can't tomorrow. I'm going with Nathan for a movie," Haley said. She was beginning to feel drowsy from eating too much pizza.

Brooke perked up upon hearing her words. "Oh? That's nice," she said, winking at Peyton and Jake.

"Yeah, I haven't been spending much time with him lately since coming back from New York. And I'm going out with Michael the day after so you can count me out for Wednesday too."

"You what?" Peyton yelled.

A startled Haley looked at her curiously. "I'm going out with Michael," she repeated. "Why do you sound so upset? I thought you guys like him."

"We do Hales, but you just met the guy-" Jake started saying before he was interrupted.

Haley groaned. "Jake, I know what you're thinking. Enough of the over protectiveness already."

Jake put up his hands in the air in mock defeat. "Ok Hales, whatever you say. But does Nathan know?" he asked and judging from the way she was wringing her hands nervously, he guessed that Nathan didn't.

"No, he doesn't yet. And you guys can't breath a word about it to him. I just don't want him to declare a war against Michael. You saw what he was like the last time Michael hung out with us."

Peyton came up to her and patted her back. "Well, he's gonna find out sooner or later Hales. Tree Hill is a small town and everybody knows everybody. It's not like you can go on a date to some secret place nobody knows about."

_That's it! We'll just go somewhere nobody knows about, _Haley thought, silently thanking Peyton for the inspiration. She looked at her friends and said aloud, "ok, point noted. But right now, my bed is calling me. I'll see you guys later. Peyton, are you coming?"

Peyton looked at Jake and smiled. "No, Jake's taking me home. I'll see you later foxy."

Haley looked at Peyton and Jake, and for a moment she was jealous. She longed to have that kind of relationship with that somebody. The problem was that somebody happened to be Nathan, which made her wish almost impossible.

"Wow, a party and we're not invited? I'm crushed guys," a grinning Lucas said as he went up to Brooke and planted a kiss on her lips. "Hey gorgeous. Did you miss me?"

"You know it Broody. And there's a reason why you were not invited, and you know it."

Haley's smile upon seeing Lucas was wiped away when he saw Nathan trailing behind him. For a second she was afraid that her friends might blurt out her date with Michael. She gave them a warning look before going over to Nathan and hugged him. "Hey buddy, how was the dinner?"

Before Nathan could answer, Lucas butted in. "Well dinner was good. Deb made a nice pot roast which my dick of a brother hardly touched, and he left in the middle of it, claiming he wasn't feeling well."

"What? Are you ok?" Haley asked, feeling his forehead for a sign of fever.

"Hales, stop fussing. I'm fine," he said. He felt his skin burn, not from fever but more from her touch. "Anyway, I came by to see if you guys need any help."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, perfect timing Nate. We're done. Thanks for volunteering," she said sarcastically. Suddenly it dawned on her that she was going to get married next weekend. "Oh my God, the wedding's next weekend. What am I talking about? Of course I'm not done. Nothing's done yet. Nothing! Nobody move. We're all camping here tonight!" she yelled hysterically.

Lucas laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. "Brooke, breathe. I think you need to get some sleep. You're working yourself too hard. And the wedding's gonna be perfect, so quit worrying."

"You're right. Of course it's gonna be perfect. It's my wedding."

"Aaaahhh, that's the Brooke we all know and love," Nathan said, making everybody laugh. For some reason, he felt himself more at ease now with Haley around. He lazily slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Haley took in the feel of his arms. To an onlooker, they definitely looked like a couple. Haley knew that she'd be lying to herself if she said that Nathan's action was nothing more than a friendly one.

"Ok guys, I'm heading out," she said, at the same time untangling herself from Nathan's arm.

"Do you need a ride home?" Nathan asked, hoping she would say yes.

"No, I'm good. My car is parked outside."

Making up an excuse just to be alone with her, he said, "I could drive you home. You must be tired, coming here from work." He held his breath waiting for her answer, although he knew that his excuse was pretty lame.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Haley said, completely surprising him. She was really tired and could use someone driving her home. "Come on buster, take me home."

The gang watched them leave without even saying goodbyes to them, as if they were both in their own world, completely oblivious to everyone else. "They're both idiots," Jake said, and the rest nodded their agreement.

Once outside, Haley involuntarily shivered as the late night breeze blew. "Cold?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, a bit." She saw him starting to take his jacket out. "Stop it, you freak. My car's just there," she said laughing.

"Ok fine. But don't blame me when you end up in the hospital with pneumonia. And who are you calling freak? You're the one with the death wish."

"Shut up," she said, smacking his arm playfully.

Nathan turned to look at her with eyes wide open. "That's the best you can come up with? Shut up? That's really original Hales."

"Oh you're so dead, Nathan Royal Scott!" she yelled as she jumped on his back and started hitting him. _This is how it's supposed to be. I'm his friend. His best friend. This is how it's supposed to be,_ she thought to herself, if only to make herself feel better.

* * *

Haley spent the following morning listening to demo discs sent by hopeful artists. She was very proud of what she and Peyton had achieved. Both of them had a love for music and turned their passion into something great. She looked around the studio she and Peyton had created and marveled at how far they had come. But all the success came with hard work. She sighed for the hundredth time that morning after listening to countless demos.

Peyton watched her friend and laughed. "Too much for one morning?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "I was thinking of the second one you heard. She's quite good. What's her name again? Kate something."

"Voegele. Kate Voegele. Yeah I actually was thinking of the same thing. She's got a beautiful voice. I think I'm gonna call her today for a meeting." Just then she heard her stomach growling. She grinned as she looked at Peyton. "Oooops looks like it's time for lunch. Karen's?" she asked. One of the perks of being your own boss is having to go out for long lunches whenever they pleased.

"Oh this is too good," Haley said an hour later, slurping the last of Karen's chicken pot pie. She leaned back against her chair admiring the empty bowl in front of her. She looked up and grinned seeing Peyton was in the same position as she was, except with her eyes clothes and her plate of spaghetti completely wiped clean. She threw a napkin at Peyton who reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Hey watch it," Peyton grumbled. "Karen! You have got to stop making good food!" she hollered making Haley laugh. Remembering something, Peyton said, "hey tonight's your date with Nathan right?"

"Please, it's not a date. We're just going out for a movie."

Peyton scoffed. "To you maybe."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Haley," Peyton said while looking at her squarely in the eyes. "You can deny it all you want, but he's in love with you and my guess is, you're in love with him too. So quit all this play acting." Her statement was met by silence. Peyton sighed, "I'm sorry Hales. I'm just telling it the way it is. Why are you so afraid to admit it?"

"Because he's Nathan Scott. That's why."

"So you're not denying that you feel something too?" Peyton pressed.

"It's complicated Peyton."

"How complicated can it be? Boy meets girl. Boy and girl fall in love. Boy and girl live happily ever after."

"Happily ever after only happens in fairy tales. Besides, this boy I've known practically my whole life. He's my best friend Peyton. What if we do get together and he gets tired of me, just like he does with what a million other girls? It would hurt too much. I don't want to lose our friendship because of that."

Peyton reached across the table and patted Haley's hand. "Honey, you're not like the other girls. Besides, isn't there a part of you that's itching to find out what might happen?"

* * *

Haley screamed in frustration looking at the mess she made in her room. Nathan was going to pick her up in fifteen minutes and she still wasn't ready. Peyton came rushing into her room and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw what had happened.

"Errr Haley, did your room explode or something?"

"I have nothing to wear! This is ridiculous. How can I have a closet full of clothes and still have nothing to wear?"

Peyton laughed at her friend's antic. "God Hales. You've been hanging around Brooke too much. Here, try this one," she said handing her a pair of skinny jeans and a halter top.

Haley grudgingly tried them on and looked at herself in the mirror. "Hey, this doesn't look too bad." The outfit accentuated her petite figure, hugging her curves in all the right places.

"You're welcome. Oh by the way, I'm spending the night at Jake's. I thought it's only fair since he's been hanging out here all week. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything to get me some sleep at night. Boy you guys are seriously loud," Haley said giving Peyton a dirty look.

"What? It's fun. You should try it sometime," Peyton said suggestively.

"Ok get out already," Haley said, throwing a pillow right at her face, which she expertly ducked.

"Hales?"

"Oh shit, Nathan's here. I'll be right out!" she yelled back. She heard his footsteps coming towards her room, and before she knew he was standing next to Peyton.

"Wow, you look-" he couldn't continue as he felt his breath caught in his throat. "-amazing," he finally said. He feasted his eyes on the vision before him. He never thought that a girl could look so beautiful in jeans and halter.

Peyton watched Nathan looking at Haley and. _Oh yeah, they're definitely gonna get together._ She knew that look. And it definitely wasn't lust. And for someone like Nathan, that was definitely a change. "Ok kids, I'm leaving. You guys behave ok?" she said giving Nathan a knowing grin and left.

"Nathan I'm not ready yet," Haley said, brushing her hair frantically. Suddenly she felt his hand grabbing hers.

"Yes, you are. You look beautiful Hales," he said softly. He gently lifted her face and kissed her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes at the touch, amazed at how with one kiss, Nathan could make her go weak in the knees. "Come on, we should go," he whispered against her soft lips, breaking the kiss. "So have you decided what to watch yet?" he asked, clearing his throat as he took her hand and led her out.

Haley snapped back into reality, still reeling from the kiss. "Huh? No, why don't you choose this time." In all honesty, she was afraid of what tonight might bring. _Ok, here goes nothing, _they both thought at the same time.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm back! Wow one more episode left this season. It is kinda depressing but hey, we've got Season 6 to look forward to, right? Anyway, here's my new chapter. It's all Naley so I hope you'll like it. By the way, I've got a new story called "Patience" and the first chapter's up. Check it out and let me know what you guys think ok. Leave me some love guys. Cheers! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Sshhhh!!" Haley said in the quiet cinema. Quiet except for the sound of Nathan's voice. She was trying to concentrate on the big screen in front of her, except that Nathan kept making little comments as the movie rolled along.

"Hey, I thought you were the one who vetoed Iron Man, and now you're asking me to shut up?" Nathan whispered back, throwing a handful of popcorn at her.

"Nathan, stop it or I swear to God-"

"What? What are you gonna do?" Nathan taunted.

"Hey will you two at the back there shut the hell up!" A man in front shouted at them.

"Oh God this is so embarrassing," Haley said as she slid down her seat. Next to her, she could hear Nathan chuckling. Luckily, the movie would end in five minutes. She didn't think she could stand the humiliation any longer. She heaved a sigh of relief five minutes later as she watched the credits rolled.

"Remind me never to go out with you again," she said to him as soon as they got out of the cinema, smacking him making him yelp in pain.

"Owww!! Hey you were the one who asked me out," he grinned at her scowling face. He was glad she did though. He was having so much fun hanging out with her, it almost felt like things were back to normal.

She gave him an evil look before saying, "Yeah, momentary lack of judgment on my part. And can you believe the guy who shouted at us? I could hear him chomping on his popcorn from where we were sitting."

"Yeah, I bet you can even hear him from Mars," Nathan said laughing. "Hey, I'm glad we went out tonight. I've missed you. I've missed us."

Haley looked at his handsome face and smiled. "I've missed you too, buddy. Come on, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Yeah, when are you not Hales? You eat like a dude," he said with laughter in his eyes. "So what do you feel like eating?"

"How about we grab some burgers? Or pizzas? Or hang out at Karen's?"

"Which one is it? Hurry up, Hales. You're making my head spin."

Haley linked her hand with his and smiled. "Let's go to Karen's."

"Good choice. I'll race you there," he said releasing her hand and sprinted ahead of her.

"Hey, no fair! Come back here, you bonehead!" she yelled and started to run. By the time they got to Karen's, both of them were out of breath.

"Damn, Hales. Not bad for a girl," Nathan said and gave her a wink.

She punched him on the arm and said, "that better be the last time you say that, you big bully. Come on, I could use some iced tea after that cheap trick you pulled back there."

Nathan put up his hands and grinned. "Hey, I won fair and square." Haley stuck out her tongue at him and opened the door, making Karen look up.

"Hey kids. Have you two been running? And why?" Karen asked, confusion written on her face.

"Ask the cheater here. Hey Karen, can I have some chicken noodle soup with extra noodle, pretty please. You know what, I'll go get it myself," she said and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Hales. Could you get something for me too?"

Haley looked at him and said sweetly, "go get your own, cheater."

"What's up with her? Nathan, what did you do to her?" Karen asked.

"Nothing. She's just pissed I won our race," Nathan said, giving Karen his famous smirk. Karen shook her head and smiled at their antics before heading back to the counter to get them drinks.

A few minutes later, Haley returned carrying a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup, and knowing her appetite, with extra noodle. She sat the bowl down carefully on the table before sitting herself down and grabbing her spoon and dug in. "Oh my God, this is definitely the best chicken noodle," she said in between mouthfuls.

"Real nice Hales," Nathan said laughing, watching her stuff the noodle in her mouth. Seconds later, Karen returned to their table with Nathan's burger. "Thanks, Karen," he said and took in a mouthful of the burger. He hadn't even eaten half of his burger when Haley slurped the last of her noodle and got up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"Get some pizza," she said nonchalantly.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously dude, I'm starving."

"You sure are something else, Haley James."

"I thought you knew that already," she said and gave him a wink before disappearing into the kitchen again.

_I sure do,_ Nathan thought wistfully.

Half an hour later, both of them sat back admiring the stack of empty plates on the table. "Wow, did we do that?" Haley asked. "Nice work, Nathan."

Nathan laughed. "You weren't so bad yourself. Hey, do you remember the time when I dared you to eat two boxes of pizzas in 2 minutes?"

Haley groaned at the memory. "How can I not? I threw up on your shoes right after."

"Yeah, I wanted to kill you when you did that. Those were my brand new Converse!"

"Hey, don't blame the player, blame the game," Haley said grinning. "Fun times, huh. Come on, it's getting late. I need the exercise anyway." She started to get up and got her jack from her chair. "Hey Karen! We're leaving. See you."

Karen looked at them and smiled. "Ok, and Nathan, make sure she's home safe."

Nathan gave her a mock salute and said, "yes ma'am." They stepped out of the cafe and walked hand in hand in comfortable silence.

She took in the evening breeze, content with his company. They decided to walk along the dock, which was one of their favourite places in Tree Hill. "Ooohhh look. Ice cream!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at an ice cream cart.

"What are you, five?" Nathan chuckled. "Alright, come on. It's on me."

She jumped up and down gleefully, pulling Nathan along with her. "Two scoops of chocolate please," she said to the ice cream man, and waited for him to hand it to her.

"Here you go. Anything for your boyfriend?" he asked Nathan.

She looked at at Nathan with a stricken look on her face. "Oh, no. He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, sorry. My bad. So do you want one?" the ice cream man asked.

"Emmm...no thanks," Nathan said to him. He promptly paid the money and started walking away with Haley right on his heels. Haley silently licked her ice cream as she watched him. Something in the air shifted between them as soon as she said that he was not her boyfriend. She quickly finished her ice cream before catching up to Nathan.

"Hey, wait up," Haley said as she caught up with him. Suddenly he turned around to face her, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I've asked you this question before Hales. Is the idea of us being together that repulsive to you?" he asked, searching her eyes for answers.

"Nathan, it's not that-"

"Then what is it? Everytime there's a mention of us being a couple, why does it frighten you so much?" Nathan said, glaring at her. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You know what, don't answer that. Let's just go," he said and turned away.

"Nathan-" her words caught in her throat. There was nothing she could say to him. His words rang in her ears. He was right. The possibility of them being together frightened here, but she also knew that nothing could be more right than that. She let him walk ahead of her, making sure she was always one step behind. She didn't think she could look at his face just yet. She didn't want to see the disappointment, the hurt, the frustration.

After a long painful walk home, they finally arrived at her house. She walked up the steps to where he stood, his face turned away from her. She silently slid her key into the lock and turned it slowly. She could feel him starting to move away and grabbed his arm.

"Nathan-"

"I should go-" they both said at the same time. Still Haley didn't let go of his arm. She looked at him in the eyes, those deep blue eyes that she was so familiar with. Except that now she was looking at it differently. Before she could stop herself, she stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his, unsure of his reaction.

Nathan felt his heart skip a beat at the touch. "Haley, what are you doing?" he whispered against her lips.

"I'm kissing you, you idiot," she said softly. "Now, are you gonna-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Nathan's lips came crushing down on hers in a searing kiss, making them moan at the contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She felt his hand cup her face, felt his tongue tracing the lines of her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and touched his tongue with hers. Feeling that his heart could burst any second, Nathan groaned.

"Haley, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" he said, his breath ragged from their kiss. He looked into her eyes, unsure of what he was seeing. He bent his face again to reclaim her mouth, couldn't stand the thought of their tongues be parted.

She felt them move towards the door and with one hand she turned the knob, letting them both in without breaking their contact. He kicked the door behind them and led her to the couch. They continued devouring each other until they were both gasping from air. Suddenly, she stood up and held out her hand to him. He took it and looked at her questioningly, letting her lead him to her bedroom.

Once inside, he took her arms and rested his forehead against hers. "Hales, are you sure about this?"

She looked at him shyly. "Yes."

With that one word, he kissed her again. She closed her eyes at the tenderness of their kiss. Their tongues continued to explore each other as Nathan fumbled with her halter top. Finally being able to untangle the string that kept her top in place, he pulled it over her head, revealing her black strapless bra. He took in the sight before him, feeling his breathing come in short pants.

"You're beautiful Hales," he said and traced his fingers along her neckline, hearing her whimper at the touch. He led her to the bed and gently pushed her down before pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"So are you," she said softly, looking at his rock hard body. She touched his nipples tentatively and heard him moan softly. Amazed that this simple touch could have that effect on him, she rubbed his nipples and felt him go harder by the second.

"God Hales," he managed to say and grabbed her hand to stop her ministration. He wanted them to go slow, he wanted it to last. He lowered his head and kissed her, feeling that he could kiss her forever and never let go. Teasing her body with his fingers, he slowly traced her skin until he reached her jeans. Unbuttoning it with one hand, he unzipped it slowly. Reluctantly he lifted his lips and with both hands he slowly pulled the jeans down her legs, leaving her with nothing but her undergarments. He could see that her underwear was already wet and felt a low groan in his throat. He did the same with his jeans, throwing it carelessly on the floor.

"Nathan, be gentle. You know I've never-" her words were muffled by his lips grazing hers softly.

"I know. I promise," he said softly. With one hand he unclasped her bra and lifted it, gasping as he saw her perfect mounds. Lowering his head, he took one rosy bud into her mouth, sucking it gently. He felt her writhe beneath him.

"Nathan-" she gasped at the touch. Her hands went to his head, grasping his hair. He continued his nipping before finally lifting his head, only to do the same with her other nipple.

He had never made love like this before. He didn't think he could. All the others were just meaningless sex, but this. This was different. He suddenly went still as a rush of emotions took over him.

Unsure of what to do and thinking that she was doing something wrong, Haley touched his body gently and made her way down to his boxers until she reached something hard and heard him groan. She felt his hand on hers, stopping her midway.

"Not yet," she heard him say.

Nathan slid one finger in her underwear and felt her go tense. "I won't hurt you. Not intentionally," he said as he looked deeply into her eyes. She nodded silently. He slid her underwear down her legs and caressed one leg upwards until he reached her centre. He could already feel her soaking wetness and had to bite his bottom lip to restraint himself. He gently stroked her making her moan. She instinctively arched her back, begging for more.

"God Hales if you knew how much I want you right now," he whispered, his voice thick with passion. He removed his fingers and took off the last piece of garment on him. Placing himself at her entrance, he kissed her, lacing his fingers with hers above her head. Lifting his mouth, he looked at her and said, "I know I said that I won't hurt you, Hales. If I could make it hurt any less, I would." Again, she silently nodded.

He slowly parted her legs and lifted her hips and with one thrust, he entered her, breaking down her wall, making her scream as the pain sliced through her body. He pulled her close to him, kissing her neck and let the pain subside. He looked at her and saw a lone tear fall down her cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered and gently kissed the salty liquid.

She smiled at him. "It's ok." She gently rocked her hips and without knowing what she was doing, wrapped her legs around his waist, moulding themselves together. Pain turned into pleasure as they moved together in complete harmony, their eyes never leaving each other, not even for a second.

Their breaths mingled with each other in short pants. "Oh God," she groaned as she felt herself falling closer to the edge. She never imagined that this was what it would feel like. She felt Nathan pulling in and out of her and thought she could burst into a thousand flames. Their movement grew faster and faster until at last she reached her climax.

"Nathan!" she screamed his name. He slowed his movement to make that moment last for her. She continued to rock her hips making him groan.

He didn't think he could take it anymore. With one last thrust, he felt himself fall into oblivion, screaming her name as he did so. He collapsed on top of her, their breathing ragged, their heartbeats racing, almost in sync with one another. Afraid that he was crushing her, he rolled over taking her with him, unwilling to break the contact. He held her close and felt her breath slowly go back to normal.

"Hey," he said softly. "How do you feel?"

She murmured against his chest. "Sleepy."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head softly. "I love you Hales," he said, uttering the words that he had never said to any other woman except her, only she didn't hear him as sleep finally overtook her.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Did I do it right? Just keep in mind that this chapter is important for what's gonna happen later. Leave me some love ;) Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm so so so sorry for not updating. A lot has been happening lately and I just couldn't find the time to do it. But that didn't stop me from watching the season finale though lol. I was literally shouting "no!" when it ended. Oh well, four months till the next season. I suppose we all could wait it out. Anybody upset that there just wasn't enough Naley moments this season? I am! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Took me a long time to write this but here you go. I hope you'll like it. Sorry it's a bit shorter than normal. As usual, let me know what you guys think. Cheers! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Nathan came out of the bathroom after a long shower. He looked around the bedroom for Haley but the room was empty. He walked over to the bedside table and noticed a note. Opening it slowly, he read Haley's handwriting. _Sorry, I have to go to the office early. I'll see you later. Haley. _A jumble of thoughts went through his head at that moment. He couldn't make out what the note meant. Sure it said that she had already left for work, but he had a feeling it meant much more than that.

With a sigh, he picked up his clothes from the floor. He remembered last night and couldn't help but smile. He couldn't get over the fact that she had been in bed. With him. He reached over for his cell phone on the bedside table and noticed that there were a few messages for him. He didn't want to be bothered with them just yet. He had more important things to do right now. Like seeing the woman he loved. Images of last night flashed in his head, making him smile again.

_Flashback_

_He woke up with a jolt, his eyes darting around the darkened room looking for signs to tell him that it was real. Or wasn't. He didn't need to look far when he felt something heavy on his arm. He looked down and smiled and brought one hand to her face, softly caressing her cheek. She gave a small sigh and her eyes fluttered open, confusion written on her face. _

_"Hey, sorry. Did I wake you?" he said into her eyes. He still couldn't get over the fact that she was here, in bed next to him._

_"No, you didn't," Haley said shyly, suddenly remembering where she was. She turned her head so she didn't have to look at him. Looking out the window she saw that it was raining._

_Nathan touched her chin gently. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked worriedly, his worst fear that maybe she was regretting it came to mind._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to take this all in."_

_"Are you regretting it?"_

_"No, it's just that-" she let her words trail._

_He propped himself up on one elbow to give him better access to her face. "What is it?" he asked._

_She looked at his handsome face and said, "What's gonna happen tomorrow? Where do we go from here?" _

_"The only way we can go. Forward," he said softly and brought his face down to give her a soft kiss. She kissed him back hungrily making him moan. "You are seriously driving me crazy, Haley James," he managed to say before pulling her to him again, unable to wait to explore her body again._

_End of flashback_

Nathan quickly got dressed as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and sighed. "Hi Rachel. Look I can't talk right now. I'll call you later ok," he said and quickly hung up before she got a chance to reply.

* * *

Peyton walked into her office to find that Haley was already in her room, her head bent as she looked through the papers strewn all over her usually neat desk. "Wow, am I late or are you weirdly early?"

"I'm early," she said without looking up.

Peyton looked at her friend curiously. She knew that Haley was always came to the office ahead of her, but there was something unusual about her today. She seemed to be working on an overdrive, her hands moving in swift motions as she flicked through the stacks of paperwork on her table. "Haley, are you ok? You seem oddly robotic today."

"I'm fine. I just realised last night that I've got a lot of things to do, so here I am."

"Ok, if you say so. But I still don't believe you," she said and walked over to Haley, making herself comfortable on her desk. "So," she said carefully. "Are you still going on that date with Michael?"

"Yes I am," she answered simply.

"But what about Nathan?"

Haley put down her pen and dared herself to look at Peyton. "What about him?" she asked Peyton, watching her as she traced the rim of her coffee mug.

"Nothing. Nevermind. Anyway, what did you do last night while I was away?" Peyton asked. She couldn't believe that they still hadn't let each other know how they felt. It seemed really ridiculous to her as they were obviously made for each other.

Haley felt a rising panic in her throat. _Shit! Does she know?_ she wondered, but as she looked at her friend, her face didn't reveal anything.

"Nothing, I went out with Nathan. We watched a movie and that's it," she said carefully. "Anyway, could you not tell Nathan about me going out with Michael tonight? I don't want him to freak out on me."

Haley tapped her pen nervously. Her decision to go out with Michael tonight might not be the best one she had ever made, but she needed the distraction. And she needed someone to talk to. Someone who didn't know Nathan, which ruled out Peyton and the rest of the gang. And for some reason she trusted Michael.

"Haley, he's going to find out anyway but if that's what you want, my lips are sealed," Peyton said, reassuring her.

Haley looked at her gratefully. "Thanks P. Sawyer. So enough about me, how did last night go for you and Jake?"

For the first time that morning, Peyton's face broke out in a smile so wide, Haley had to grin. "It was really good. It's been so long since we last spent time together, I mean just the two of us. Not with you guys hovering around us. And the sex. Wow!"

Haley made a disgusted face and covered her ears. "Ewwww I so did not need to know that. Ugh! I think my ears are bleeding."

Peyton laughed out loud at her reaction. "Ok fine. I suppose I should get to work," she said and went over to her office.

Haley mulled over her date tonight with Michael and thought of Nathan. Just thinking about him automatically brought her back to last night. She felt a rising lump in her throat and quickly swallowed. She was a million miles away when somebody walked into the office. Looking up, she saw that it was the last person she wanted to see at that moment.

"Hey," Nathan said and went over to her to give her a kiss, surprised when she turned her head so he would kiss her cheek instead. He looked at her in confusion.

She managed to muster a smile. "Hey yourself. What are you doing here?" she asked. She couldn't help it but just the sight of him made her heart flutter.

"Well you left so early that I didn't get a chance to give you a morning kiss," he said, smiling down at her and noticed that she didn't look as happy to see him as he would like her to be. "Hales, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I have a lot of work to do," she said and returned her attention to the papers on her table.

Nathan laid his hand on hers and said, "Hales, stop it. Will you look at me and tell me what's wrong?"

She pulled her hand away and felt the tears threatening to fall. "I told you, I'm busy."

"Obviously something's bothering you. Dammit Haley, I thought after last night we had something going here." He looked at her in frustration. He thought that knowing her for twenty four years would make her a privy to all her thoughts, but obviously she still found it difficult to let people in on her feelings, especially when it came to him. "Look, you're obviously upset about something. Why don't we talk it over tonight."

"I can't. Not tonight."

"Why not?"

"I have something to do tonight."

"What do you have to do?"

"Nathan, just because we had sex last night doesn't give you the right to know everything that's happening in my life."

"Funny, coz I thought I am part of what's happening in your life," Nathan said angrily. "And just so you know, maybe last night was just sex to you but it sure as hell meant something to me. So why don't you just go do whatever the hell is you gotta do tonight."

"Fine! I was planning to anyway," Haley retorted, her voice full of anger.

"Fine!" Nathan yelled and stormed out of her office, slamming the door behind him on his way out.

Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Whoa! What the hell happened in here?" she heard Peyton ask ask she ran into her office. "Was that Nathan?"

"Yeah it was. We sorta had a fight."

"Obviously. He looked really upset."

"It's nothing. Just one of our stupid fights," Haley said, not wanting to share more. Luckily, she and Nathan had a long history of arguments and Peyton didn't ask more. _I really need to go out tonight._ She thought.

* * *

Haley was quiet most of the night from the moment Michael picked her up until now, when they were walking along the beach in Jacksonville. She had purposely avoided being seen in Tree Hill with Michael and had suggested they explore Jacksonville, although he didn't offer Michael any explanation.

"I'm guessing Nathan doesn't know that you're out with me tonight?" he asked in amusement.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you practically begged me to come all the way to Jacksonville by giving me some lame ass excuse that you wanted to see the beach. That kinda gave it away," he said grinning.

Haley sighed. She knew she was being unfair to Michael. "I'm sorry. This is awful. You're having a horrible time. I'm having a horrible time. I don't even know what the hell I'm doing?"

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm actually having a great time."

Haley looked at him in disbelief. "Are you crazy? We drove all the way to Jacksonville so that Nathan won't know I'm out with you tonight. The food at that stupid Italian restaurant was horrible. Who the hell puts tomato ketchup in spaghetti sauce?"

Michael laughed out loud. "Come on Haley. You gotta admit. It was pretty funny. The look on your face when you took your first bite? That was priceless."

"Shut up!" Haley said although she couldn't help but laugh, which quickly turned into a sigh. "Oh Michael, I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore."

"Do you wanna talk about it? I'm a good listener."

Haley went quiet. She was torn between telling him and keeping it to herself, but she needed to tell someone. "I slept with Nathan last night," she said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Michael gave a low whistle. "Wow! That's good right?"

"How do you know it's good, smart ass?"

"Come on Haley. The first time I saw you at the airport, you brushed me off and practically flew into Nathan's arms the moment you saw him."

"Well, that's because at that time I thought you were a creep," Haley said guiltily. "Sorry."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that your face lights up every time you see him. And I see that every time I see you two together."

Haley looked the other to avoid Michael's gaze. "You don't know him Michael."

"But you do. I also know that you love this guy. So why is the fact that you slept with him make you sad?"

Haley laughed nervously. "Wow, you can tell all that from those one or two times we met?"

"Yeah, you are that transparent Haley. Now come on. Tell me what's on your mind."

She finally relented and told him what happened, from the moment he picked her up for dinner until the morning after. When she finally finished, Michael looked at the ground thoughtfully.

"Did you tell him this?" Michael finally asked. Haley shaking her head gave him the answer. "Haley, it could be nothing. And you running away from it instead of asking him about it is not gonna do you any good. And he came to see you this morning right? Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't know Michael. I'm just so confused. I've never told this to anyone, but I do love him."

"Yeah, I figured as much. So how long have you known him anyway?" Michael asked, burying his feet in the sand.

"Since we were practically babies. I remember growing up, he was always overly protective," Haley said, smiling at the memory.

"You're lucky Haley, to have someone love you that much. Man, I'd give anything to have that," Michael said ruefully.

Haley laughed and looked disbelievingly at the handsome man standing next to her. "Come on Michael. You're handsome, successful and have more money than I could ever dream of. What girl wouldn't want you?"

"And that my dear girl, is where the problem lies. Most girls I go out with only like me because I'm rich and I'll have you know that it sucks."

"Yeah, I can imagine that it does. So tell me, what kind of girl do you like? Maybe I can set you up with someone."

Michael became quiet, his eyes vacant as he looked like he was a million miles away. "Someone like you," he said quietly.

Haley linked his arm with his and grinned. "Well, that's too bad, coz I'm one in a million."

"Yeah, I know," he said, and stopped in his tracks. He turned to her and held her at arm's length. "Nathan's lucky to have you to love."

Before she knew it and could muster a protest, he bent his head and captured her lips in a soft kiss. A few seconds later, they both pulled away and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't been updating as frequently now. I've got exams coming up next week so I'm trying to cram everything in. So here's the next chapter. It tells you a bit more about Michael. I hope you'll like it. It's a lot shorter than usual so sorry about that. Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter 8

They both pulled back at the same time from the kiss, grinning at each other. "Was it weird for you like it was for me?" Haley was the first to ask. She covered her face with her hands and peered at Michael from in between her fingers.

"Totally, it felt like I was kissing my sister. Not that I have one. God what are we doing?" They both laughed till tears flowed down their cheeks. A few minutes later they sobered up. "I meant what I said Haley. Nathan's lucky to have someone like you to love. You are an incredible person," Michael said wiping the tears from his cheeks.

At the mention of Nathan's name, Haley's mood changed. "I don't know Michael. It just seems too complicated. Things were much easier when we were friends."

"Things always are." Michael looked out onto the ocean, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Any idea what you're gonna do? I mean, you gotta tell him at some point. You can't just leave him in the dark Haley. It's not fair to him and it's not fair to you." He picked up a pebble and threw it into the sea. "Haley, you can't have a relationship if you can't be honest, you know that don't you?"

Haley smirked at him. "Since when do you know so much about relationships?"

"Since I've had dozens of girls after me for my money. Sure I had fun with those girls but it gets old after a while. Look, I don't know Nathan like you do, but I do know that he really cares about you, and not in the friendly way. Just give him a chance Haley. You don't want to wake up one day thinking what could happen."

Haley covered her face with her hands and groaned in frustration. "You know, for once in my life I have no idea what I'm gonna do. We had a huge fight this morning and we haven't spoken since. Maybe it's better this way." Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Hey, do you want to come to Brooke and Lucas's wedding this weekend? Come on, it'll be fun." Michael looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Ok fine. I need someone to sit next to me. With this thing with Nathan, I know it's be gonna be really awkward. Please!"

Michael laughed at her. "I knew there was a catch. It can't be that you like my company that much." Seeing that she was really serious about the invitation, he relented. "Fine, I'll go."

"Thanks. I owe you one. And I love your company. You're a good friend." Haley smiled gratefully at him. He grinned and put his arm around her shoulders and started walking.

"You're not so bad yourself. So tell me about your friends. I mean since I'm gonna sit at the same table, I should know a thing or two about them."

"You already know about Nathan so I'm not gonna bore you anymore. Brooke, Peyton and I went to the same school since we were kids although I knew Brooke first before I knew Peyton. We were in preschool together and were having lunch one day. My mom packed me a sandwich like she did everyday and I swore I was gonna throw up if I had to eat another one of those. Brooke's mom packed her something fancy which I didn't even know how to pronounce at that time and she actually looked at it in disgust. So we exchanged lunches and we did that almost every day throughout preschool. I think we were attracted to how different we both are. And Peyton, she was Brooke's best friend and the three of us just gelled."

"And Lucas and Jake?"

"Well, Lucas and Nathan are half brothers and we've hung out since we were kids. He was always the one who had to be the referee when Nathan and I fought. Well, him and their dad, Dan. And Jake, well-" she stopped to think. "You know what, I have no idea how he got into the picture. One day it was just the five of us and the next day there was Jake. But one thing's for sure, we were always there for each other all these years. It's like we're a little family of our own."

Michael looked deep in thought. "That's nice. Growing up I didn't have a lot of friends and I have no siblings. My parents sent me to a private school where all the rich kids went. I hated it. Everybody was so pretentious and were just there for the sake of being there. They didn't have anything to worry about coz they had their rich parents to turn to. I decided to concentrate on my studies. I wanted to prove that I could make it on my own without my parent's money. And I did. Until a year ago."

"What happened a year ago?"

"My parents died in a car crash leaving everything to me. But I haven't used a single cent of it." He went quiet as he reminisced.

"Oh yeah, I read about it in a magazine somewhere. I'm so sorry. Do you miss them?"

"You have no idea how much I miss them. They were awesome. They always made sure they had time for me no matter how busy they were. Sure they sent me to a rich kids school but they had the best of intentions. They only gave me like twenty bucks allowance each week and if I wanted more, I had to work for it. I'm glad they did that. It's what's made me into who I am today."

Haley leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm sure they would be so proud of you." She started to yawn, feeling sleepy lulled by the sounds of the waves crashing.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Come on, I'll take you home. You look like you're ready to drop to the ground any second."

Haley laughed. "I feel like I'm ready to drop to the ground any second." They put their arms around each other's waist and started to head back quietly, each one lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Nathan laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, something he had been doing for the last couple of hours. He was completely baffled by Haley's behaviour this morning. He really thought that last night would be the start of a new relationship between him and Haley. Obviously he was wrong. He held his cell phone in his hand, contemplating whether or not to call her. They have fought before, but always as friends. This was different and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Maybe he could go over to her house and talk it over. Determined, he got up and headed out.

Half an hour later, he was outside her house. He rang the bell and took a deep breath. After a few minutes it was obvious that she wasn't home and it just occurred to him that she said something about going out tonight. Not willing to back down, he waited at her doorsteps. A few minutes later he saw a car pull up at her driveway and saw Haley come out of the car. With Michael.

"Nathan. What are you doing here?" she asked nervously. So much for her plan of keeping her night out with Michael a secret.

He stood up and walked up to her, anger flashing in his eyes. "I came her to talk. But obviously you're busy."

"Nathan wait," she said, reaching for his hand.

"I think I should go. Good night Haley."

"Yeah, I think you should go too." Nathan gritted his teeth as he glared at Michael.

"Nathan, why don't you calm down for a second?" Michael put his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan pushed him away roughly. "Shut up! This is between me and Haley."

Haley pulled him aside looked at him squarely in the eyes. "Nathan, don't be mad at Michael."

"You're right. It's you I should be mad at. This is why you can't see me tonight? Coz you had a date with this guy?"

"Nathan will you please stop yelling?" Haley looked at Michael apologetically. "You should go Michael. Thanks for tonight. I'll call you later." Michael nodded silently before getting into his car and drove away.

As soon as he was gone, Nathan faced Haley. "You're unbelievable Hales. You ran away after we spent the night together and now I see you out with another guy?" He raked his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. "I don't understand it. Why are you doing this?"

"Last night was a mistake," she said quietly.

"A mistake? Is that what you think it was?" He looked at her with a mixture of hurt and disbelief. "Haley, will you please tell me what's going on? Somehow between last night and this morning something happened and I want to know what."

She could already feel a lump forming in her throat. "Nothing happened. Nathan, I just think that maybe we are better off as friends."

"I think you know by now that we are more than just friends. Haley look at me." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. Eyes that glistened with tears. "I love you."

"Please don't say that," she whispered as tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"I can't. I cannot not say it. I love you," his voice broke as he said the words he so longed to say to her. He brushed away the tears from his face. "Tell me that you don't feel the same about me. Tell me and I'll leave you alone."

Haley closed her eyes torn between telling him the truth and lying. Either one would still hurt. "I don't," she quietly said. "And you don't either. You just like the idea of us being together."

Once again he felt anger coursing through his veins. "I cannot believe you're saying that. Is it because of Michael?"

"Nathan this has got nothing to do with Michael, so stop blaming him."

"No? Why is it that things started to get weird between us when he came along?"

"You know what? Things are weird because you make it weird. One of these days you're gonna have to grow up," Haley said, her voice rising with every word.

"Me? Grow up? Why don't you grow up and stop hiding things from me?" They stood staring at each other for the longest time.

"Why can't you just let it go? Nathan, you're my best friend and I hate it when we fight. Can we just go back to being best friends without all these complications hanging over our heads?"

Nathan stared into the darkness. He wanted so much to shake her and put some sense into her but he knew better. There was nothing he could do right now. She had already made up her mind. He couldn't bear lose her and if being friends was what it took to keep her in her life, he was willing to do it.

"I'd better go. We've both had a long day and we're both obviously upset. But at least one of us had a good time today," he said sarcastically. He turned away and started to walk to his car.

"Nathan-" she called out but the words she wanted to say just hung in the air.

"Haley, you told me to let it go. I don't think I can ever do that and I don't think you can either. Why don't we just leave it at that?" And without another word, he drove away into the darkness.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Good? Not good? I know it's a bit slow but there'll be plenty of drama later ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys will like it. Let me know what you think. Cheers! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Tutorgirl, it's my wedding. And if my bridesmaid is gonna pout and sulk on my wedding, I swear to God I'm gonna scream." Brooke looked at Haley with a mixture of annoyance and concern. Haley had been broody ever since her fight with Nathan, and until now they had barely spoken to each other. Not that Haley hadn't tried but everytime she did, all she got was the occasional one word sentence. She finally gave up and decided it was best to let Nathan cool down at his own pace.

"Oh God Brooke, I'm sorry. I just keep thinking about Nathan." She looked at Brooke guiltily and bit her lower lip, a sure sign of distress. "By the way, Peyton's your bridesmaid and she's broody and angsty all the time."

"True, but she's from a different planet. And as much as I want to feel bad for you right now, I don't really care."

Haley grinned. She knew she couldn't be offended by Brooke's words. She straightened herself and looked at Brooke. "You're right. It's your wedding and you look gorgeous."

"I know! Who would've thought that this day would finally come." Brooke admired herself in the mirror, feeling a surge of pride as she saw that the wedding dress of her creating fit perfectly with her body.

"Oi! The ceremony's starting!" Peyton poked her head at the door of the girls' changing room. "Oh Brooke, I think I'm gonna cry. You look beautiful. Come here you." She pulled Brooke into a tight hug.

Brooke took a deep breath and pulled herself together. "Ok no crying guys. Or I'm gonna start crying too and ruin my make up. How's Lucas holding up?"

"I dunno. He looked like he wanted to run away and never come back," Peyton said with a worried look on her face.

"What?" Both Brooke and Haley cried out. "He'd better be there when I walk down that aisle or I'm gonna hunt him down. I swear to God I'm not joking," Brooke said with gritted teeth. She was about to mutter some more curses when she heard Peyton chuckle.

"Will you come down Brooke Davis soon to be Scott. He's there waiting for you. Geez, remind me never to get you angry at me."

"Don't you joke about that P. Sawyer. Not today."

Peyton stepped up to face Brooke and looked at her mockingly. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?"

"Oh boy," Haley muttered. "Guys, can we just keep quiet until it's time to go. I think I'm getting a headache." She sat down and watched her two friends continue to bicker.

"Hey, I'm sure that's what you'd like to do. Just keep quiet. Maybe that's the problem with you and Nathan. You never talk," Brooke said, her voice slightly rising.

"Hey! What did I do to rile you up? It was Peyton who made the stupid inappropriate joke!" Haley yelled, suddenly angry.

Peyton came to stand between them. "Whoa. Hang on. I made the joke coz Brooke was so tense, so don't blame me. And yeah Haley, what's the deal with you and Nathan?"

"You know what? That's none of your business," Haley retorted angrily.

They started shouting at each other until Nathan entered the room, looking perfectly bewildered by the scene before him. It would have been pretty funny if only Haley wasn't there, because then he wouldn't have to see her and feel the dull ache in his heart.

"Emmm guys. They're about to start the music. And eh, you guys were pretty loud," Nathan said.

"Get out!" The three of them shouted at the same time, making Nathan scuttle hurriedly outside.

The girls scrambled to get ready and with a deep breath, Haley followed Peyton out of the room nervously, knowing that Nathan would be right there next to Lucas. She also knew that he couldn't miss seeing Michael sitting in the pew. _Maybe inviting Michael wasn't such a good idea after all. Shit what was I thinking? _She muttered to herself.

* * *

The ceremony went without a hitch, much to Haley's relief. She didn't think she could take a another blow out from Brooke. Thankfully the weather was perfect for an outdoor reception. She looked around for signs of Michael and just as she spotted him, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Haley? Hi, have you seen Nathan?"

Haley stood rooted to the ground when she saw Rachel. "Hi Rachel," she stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Nathan invited me but I can't seem to find him. Any idea where he is?"

"No sorry. I haven't seen him. I gotta go." She was about to leave when Nathan appeared next to Rachel. "Oh there he is," she said, giving Rachel a fake smile. She felt a sickening thud in her heart when she saw Nathan touch Rachel intimately on her waist.

"Hey, you made it. What took you so long?" Nathan said and gave Rachel a quick peck on the cheek without so much as looking in Haley's direction or even acknowledging her presence.

"Sorry, the traffic was horrible."

The scene was too much for Haley to bear and she quietly left, a lump forming in her throat when Nathan didn't even notice. She quickly made her way to where her friends were sitting and sat herself next to Michael.

"Hey, you okay? You look a little pale," Michael said to her. He did see her talking to Rachel justnow and had a feeling this was why she looked upset. "I saw you talking to the brunette. She's Rachel, isn't she?" Haley's silence confirmed his suspicion. "I have to admit, she's pretty hot." He grinned in an attempt to make her smile.

"You're an ass!" Haley said and punched him on the arm. "And I was right not to pursue this 'relationship' with Nathan, wasn't I? It's obvious he hasn't changed."

Michale nudged her gently. "You never know, he might just be doing this to make you jealous. Are you jealous?"

She was spared from answering his question when Peyton said loudly, "Hey, what are you two whispering about?" She had been watching the two interact for the last couple of minutes and was curious about their topic of conversation. Plus she was worried about Haley. Something about her mood had changed since her date night with Michael. She had been meaning to talk to her about it but with Brooke's wedding only a few days away, she never had a chance to.

Just then Nathan and Rachel joined them at the table. Haley couldn't help but notice that they were holding hands and felt a pang of jealousy and hurt overwhelming her. "Yeah, what's up with you too?" Jake joined in.

Haley was too upset to speak and she obviously didn't want to talk about Nathan with him around. She looked at Michael pleadingly. Luckily, Michael seemed to pick up her vibe. "Nothing, we were just talking about how beautiful the wedding is."

"Yeah, tell that to Brooke and she'll swell like a hot air balloon," Jake said grinning.

"Tell me what?" Brooke said and put her hand on Jake' shoulder, her other hand clasped firmly with Lucas's.

"That the wedding is beautiful. Congratulations Brooke," Michael said sincerely.

Brooke beamed at him in delight. "Isn't it? Thank you Michael. And thanks for coming."

"Yeah man, I'm glad you could join us," Lucas said and shook his hand. "Welcome to the gang."

Haley heaved a sigh when Michael's tactic to change the subject work. She looked up and saw that Nathan was watching. They stared at each other for the longest time, both with a look of pure longing. Haley was the first to look away. She turned to Michael and said, "hey, do you want to dance?"

"Yeah, sure. But I have to warn you. I'm a pretty good dancer so don't make me look bad out there with your two left feet."

"Shut up!" Haley had to laugh at that. "Come on, you goof ball." She took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

Nathan looked at the two of them sadly. It used to be him that Haley directed stupid name callings at. "Come on Rachel, let's dance," he said, pulling her out of the chair.

"Do they seem odd to you?" Peyton asked Jake.

"What do you mean? They always seem odd."

"No, I mean this time they're acting really weird. I haven't seen them speaking to each other at all today."

"Maybe they had a fight. Come on Peyton. You're worrying about nothing. It's nothing we haven't seen before," Jake said offhandedly.

Peyton still wasn't convinced and she was determined to get Haley to talk to her about it, knowing full well that Nathan wouldn't say anything to her.

* * *

"Well, looks like I got the wedding of my dreams," Brooke said happily as she rested her head on Lucas's chest, their bodies swaying to the music. "Thank you for putting up with my crap these past few weeks."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, you'd better make sure I get rewarded adequately."

Brooke looked up to her husband and smiled slyly. "Oh yeah, you're gonna be rewarded alright. Hey, erm did Nathan talk to you recently?"

"What about?" Lucas said curiously. To be honest, he hadn't really spent that much time with Nathan lately. The wedding planning took up most of his time.

"I dunno. It's just that he and Haley haven't been talking much lately and I'm wondering if it's got anything to do with Michael and Rachel."

"He hasn't told me anything but you know him. He's not the sharing type of guy. Are you worried about those two?"

Brooke sighed. "I dunno. Maybe it's just the wedding. I'm just so happy right now and I want everybody to be too."

Lucas pulled closer to him and buried his head in her hair. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I am happy too." He lifted her face and gave a tender kiss on the lips. "I love you Brooke Davis."

She smiled adoringly at him. "I love you too Lucas Scott. And it's Brooke Davis Scott by the way," she said shyly.

"Seriously? You're taking my last name?" a smiling Lucas asked.

"Are you okay with that?"

"Are you kidding me? That's awesome. You're awesome," he said before sharing another kiss with her.

From the distance Haley and Nathan watched the couple, wondering at the same time if that could ever be them. In a matter of seconds their eyes met. "Talk to him," Michael said to Haley as they danced.

"What? How did you-" She looked at Michael suspiciously. "Never mind. I don't know what to say to him."

Michael held her still and looked her in the eyes. "Haley, he's your best friend. Of course you'll know what to say to him. Come on, don't be an idiot. You know you wanna talk to him," Michael prodded.

Haley looked at him in wonder. Apart from Nathan, Michael was the only other person she could talk to about anything. And they had known each other for less than a month. She was a big believer in fate and looking at Michael, she believed that they were meant to be in each other's lives.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Nothing, but if it were anybody else, I'd bludgeon him for calling me an idiot," she said smiling.

"So why aren't you bludgeoning me?" he asked playfully, at the same time thinking about their date night. He was glad that they kissed. He was even more glad that he didn't have any feelings towards Haley. He respected Haley too much to take advantage of their friendship.

Haley laughed. "Well, it takes an idiot to be friends with another idiot."

"So my idiot friend, are you gonna talk to Nathan or shall I do it for you, you wuss?"

"God!" Haley groaned in frustration. "Remind me why we're friends again. Coz right now you're just being a pain in the ass. Fine I'll go," she said begrudgingly. She felt her heart hammering in her chest as she looked around for Nathan. She spotted him talking to Jake and was just starting to bail out when she heard a voice behind her.

"Wuss."

"Michael! Leave me alone!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go!" he said, smacking her behind, making her jump. She gave him an evil look and started walking towards Nathan. She came up behind him and nervously tapped him on his shoulder.

"Nathan, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked nervously.

"Haley, yeah sure. Actually, I wanted to talk to you too. Why don't we go somewhere quiet?" He wasn't lying when he said he wanted to talk to her. Seeing her talking and laughing with Michael gutted him. It should have been him doing all those things with her. He didn't blame her for wanting to spend time with Michael, seeing that he wasn't much of a friend to her lately.

They found a place away from the guests and stood facing each other, neither knew where to start. "Haley-"

"Nathan-" they both started saying at the same time. "Sorry, you should go first," Haley said. She had been practising her apology speech in her head but she was to nervous to say it.

"Hales, I'm sorry for the way I treated you lately. I was just upset that you didn't tell me that you were going out with Michael."

"How could I tell you Nathan? I know how you feel about him," she retorted.

He looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. "And how do you feel about him?" he asked.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Nathan, I told you, he's just a friend. And right now, he's being more of a friend to me than you are."

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just that things are a bit weird between us right now, which I'm sure you'll agree. But I meant what I said Haley, I do love you," he said although it seemed as though she wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

"Speaking of friends, looks like you're sure being friendly with Rachel. I mean, if she makes you happy, then I'm happy for you too," she continued to ramble.

"But Rachel and I-" This wasn't going the way he had planned, but seeing that Haley was oblivious to whatever he was saying, he decided to roll with it. Maybe making her jealous would make her see that they were meant to be together. "Yeah," he started to say. "She does make me happy."

"Then I'm glad. Wow, I'm glad we had this talk Nathan." Haley grinned at him. It did hurt her when he didn't deny his relationship with Rachel, but if that was what it took to keep him in her life, then she was prepared to swallow the bitter pill. "So, we're friends?"

"Yeah, we're friends."

"Oh come here you," she said and pulled him to her. They held each other close, as if afraid to let go.

"God I've missed you," he said, burying his head in her hair.

"I've missed you too," she said. _More than you'll ever know._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys here's the new chapter. Thanks so much for your reviews. They really made my day. This chapter will get the ball rolling in the story so I hope you guys will like it. Let me know what you guys think ok? Love you all. Cheers! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Nathan, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? What?" Nathan was jerked back into reality at the sound of Rachel whining. They were at the mall and he had previously promised to take her shopping. He had thought at that point that it would be a good idea to take his mind of Haley, but now he wasn't so sure. Haley occupied every single cell in his brain and it would take a lot more than shopping to get his mind of her.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit preoccupied ever since the wedding." Rachel looked at him curiously. Ever since their run in with Haley at Brooke and Lucas's wedding, Nathan had been in a broody mood. At the back of her mind, she had guessed the reason for it, but she didn't want to believe it.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking of something else," he said quietly. He couldn't believe that his plan to make Haley jealous by bringing Rachel didn't work the way he planned to be. In fact Haley seemed to take it too well. He believed her when she told him that Michael was just a friend to her, but he was disappointed when she still didn't want to pursue their relationship. Something was stopping her and he didn't have a clue what it was.

"Hey, are you done? I don't feel so good. I think I should head home." He made an excuse to get away from her hoping that she would take the bait. He knew that it was wrong to lead her on like that, but he needed the distraction although at that moment spending time with her was a bit suffocating.

"Yeah, sure," she agreed reluctantly. "Do you want me to keep you company?" she offered.

He shook his head. "No, I just need to lie down. I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll hang out okay?" He knew that Rachel could be easily pacified. Deep down he felt bad. Rachel wasn't a bad girl. Occasionally he did have fun when he hung out with her, but she was no Haley. Thankfully they drove separately to the mall so he didn't have to drive her back.

"Okay, you call me if you need anything okay?" She stood on tiptoe to give him a kiss, but to her disappointment he turned away and she got his cheek instead. She watched him nod and left, leaving her alone in a place pack full of people.

Half an hour later, he slammed the door to his house with a bang. "Dammit!" he yelled in frustration. His heart was aching with the burden he had been carrying. He and Haley hadn't spoken much since the wedding, and every time he called, she was always out doing something, sometimes with Michael which only made him feel worse. He jumped when the door opened and a head poked through.

"Whoa! What did the door do to you to deserve such a fate?" Haley asked.

He looked at her in surprise. "Haley."

She gave him a grin. "Yeah, glad you still remember my name. Who ticked you off anyway?"

"Sorry, it must be the wind," he made up an excuse. He was still reeling from the surprise of her seeing her in his house.

Haley looked back with confusion. "Funny, I didn't feel any wind when I was coming in. Anyway, how are you doing? I haven't seen you much lately."

"Yeah, you're always busy with Michael," he said grudgingly. "What is he, your new best friend now?"

Haley sighed and looked at him guiltily. "Nathan, you know you're my best friend. And it takes two, you know. You haven't exactly been the best-friend-of-the-year lately."

"Hey, I did call," he said indignantly.

"Well I'm sorry. But since when do we need to call to make appointments to hang out? I believe you still know where I live." Haley could feel her temper rising, and they glared at each other angrily. After a few seconds she relented. "You know what, I'm sorry too. It's just that lately I figured that you would be busy with Rachel, so I didn't want to bother you."

"That didn't stop you when I was going out with other girls before," he said, not willing to lose the arguement.

"Nathan, I didn't come here to fight. I came here to see how you're doing, but if that's the attitude you're gonna take, then I'll just leave." She started to turn away when he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, don't go. Sorry I was a jerk."

"Tell me something I don't already know," she muttered sarcastically.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. He put an arm casually around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

They walked together to the couch and sat down. "Yeah, I'm still recuperating from the shock of being tortured by Brooke. That was some wedding. Hey, move your lazy ass and get me a soda," she told him. What she didn't tell him was that she was avoiding Peyton who kept wanting to know what happened between her and Nathan last week. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her, but Peyton was too close to the gang and she didn't want everybody to know what happened.

"Here," Nathan said, and threw a can of soda at her.

"Oh and while you're at it. Do you have ice cream? This would be so good with ice cream," she pleaded and batted her eyelashes playfully at him.

Nathan looked at her and laughed. "You're unbelievable. Go get your own."

"Please, pretty please." She pouted her lips for effect.

"Fine. Don't move." He rummaged his freezer and found what he was looking for. He was just starting to scoop the ice cream in a bowl when he heard her scream.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her in confusion, the spoon hanging mid air. "Errr...getting you ice cream." She started to get up from the couch and walked over to him.

"Gimme that," she grabbed the spoon from him and with a shock, he watched her pour the can of soda in the ice cream tub.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She dug the spoon in the tub and happily took a spoonful of ice cream. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Yeah, but the whole tub?"

She glared at him. "Hey, I'm a growing girl. So do you have anything good to watch?" she asked nonchalantly. Inside, her heart was aching as she pretended that everything was alright when in fact it was far from it. He said it himself. He was happy with Rachel. Who was she to take that happiness away?

"I was just thinking of watching Coach Carter," he said as he walked to the dvd closet. He could see her digging in the tub of ice cream from the corner of his eye.

"Again? Haven't you watched it like a million times already?"

He looked at her indignantly. "Hey, it's a cool movie. And that dude Antwon Tanner is in it."

She groaned in exasperation. "Ok fine. Coach Carter it is." He gave her a triumphant smile before inserting the dvd in the player. Having done that, he walked over to the couch and sat next to her with his hand held out.

"What?" Haley asked him.

"Ice cream. Please don't tell me you plan to finish it all by yourself."

She bit her bottom lip and gave him a guilty look. "Emmm sorry. You were late by two seconds."

He looked at her with a bewildered expression on his face. "You finished it? You actually finished a whole tub of ice cream by yourself?" His question was answered by a loud belch. "Oh gross!" he yelled.

She smacked her lips and grinned at him, which took him all of his will not to kiss her then at then. _God Haley, what are you doing to me?_

"How did you manage to finish the whole thing?" he asked. "You know what, forget it. I don't wanna know. Geez," he muttered. He flicked the dvd player on and they sat in comfortable silence for a long while just watching the screen. In between Haley had managed to dig up some snacks for them to munch on.

Halfway through the movie, he heard her yawn. "Oh my God someone kill me now. Nathan, you're my best friend and I love you but this movie is like some sort of torture device for me."

"How much do you love me?" he asked quietly without looking at her.

She turned to him thinking that she must have heard it wrong. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," he said, dismissing his question. "Ok fine, what do you wanna do?"

"Oh wait. Shit I feel sick. This is all your fault. Why did you let me eat all the ice cream and the four packets of Cheerios?"

"What? What do you mean my fault? You practically hogged them all to yourself. You hit me when I tried to take one, remember?"

"Oh crap," she said before running to the bathroom. A few seconds later she returned, wiping her mouth with a towel.

He looked at her in concern. "Are you ok? You look a little green."

"Yeah, no thanks to you," she muttered. "You should have wrestled the Cheerios from me."

He grinned at her. "No thanks. I have a feeling I would have lost. So what do you wanna do?"

"Hey, didn't you say you've got the new racing game for you Xbox? My hands have been itching to try it out." She had begged him to let her try her hand at it a few months ago but he refused, saying that he wanted to master it first before racing her. Knowing Haley, she would have beat the crap out of him. For a girl, she was pretty good at video games.

"Yeah, why? You wanna try beat me? Bring it on," he said grinning.

A few minutes later a mixture of sounds could be heard in the living room, mostly Nathan yelling at Haley. "You cheat! How did you manage to beat me again?"

Haley shrieked with laughter. "Wow you really suck at this. And you call yourself a guy? You disappoint me Nathan Scott."

"Laugh all you want but I'm gonna get you for this." He pushed her back against the couch and started tickling her, emitting screams and laughter.

"Nathan stop! Help!" He pinned her down on the couch and for a moment there was silence as they stared at each other. "Let me up," she said softly.

Still he didn't move. Before she knew it, he leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. She laid there paralyzed with the feel of his lips grazing hers. She involuntarily parted her lips, giving him the access he needed making them both moan at the contact. He gently touched her face as he deepened the kiss, their tongues massaging each others. She moaned as pleasure swept through her. She knew that they needed to stop but for the love of God, she didn't want them to.

"God Haley," he groaned in her mouth. He wanted her in every sense of the word. He wanted her body. He wanted her soul. He wanted all of her.

"We should stop," she whispered. "This is wrong. You're with Rachel." Suddenly, the sound of a knock on the door made them both jump. She sat up and straightened herself, just in time for Rachel to walk in. She stopped in the doorway taking the scene before her.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked, hoping that he sounded as if nothing happened.

Unsure of what to do, she took a tentative step towards him. "I ummm brought you some soup. You said that you were not well." She slowly turned her head towards Haley and said, "hi Haley."

"Hi Rachel," she said nervously. She then turned to Nathan and said, "you should have mentioned that you weren't well, I would've let you rest."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine," he said. _Hales, please don't go._

Haley gathered her things and got up. "Well, I'd better be going. I should leave you two lovebirds alone." Just saying those words broke her heart into a million pieces.

"Haley-" Nathan started to say.

She looked at him with vacant eyes. "I'll call you. Bye Rachel," she said and turned to leave, but not before seeing Rachel wrap her arms around Nathan's neck and gave him a kiss. She closed the door quietly behind her and leaned against it, a lump forming in her throat as she thought of what they did. She felt guilt wash over her. He was with Rachel and what they did was wrong.

Inside the house Nathan untangled Rachel's arms from around his neck. "Do you feel better?" Rachel asked. Nathan just nodded. "What's going on in here?" she said looking at the mess around her.

Nathan was lost for words. His mind kept going back to the kiss he and Haley shared just a few moments ago. "Haley came by to say hi," he managed to say. "We haven't been seeing each other much lately so she stopped by to say hi." He knew he was rambling and he prayed that Rachel wouldn't notice.

She looked at him curiously and a thought entered her head which she quickly dismissed. "Oh ok. Do you want some soup? I'll put in a bowl if you want," she offered.

"Yeah, sure," he answered distractedly. He watched her in his kitchen and all he could think of was Haley. _Why is everything not going the way I planned it to be? _With a sigh, he faked a smile and joined Rachel in the kitchen.

* * *

Back at home, Haley felt a throbbing pain in her head as she thought about the afternoon she had. The day had not been going well at all, and it looked like it was not going to get any better anytime soon. Her stomach was still a little bit queasy and she had took it as the 'cocktail' of junk food that she had at Nathan's. She had a slight panic attack as another thought crossed her mind. She contemplated her next course of action and threw a glance at the telephone. She gingerly picked it up before dialing, knowing that Peyton would still be at the office.

"Hi Peyton. It's me. I need a favour."

On the other end of the line, Peyton listened to her friend with a mixture of shock and disbelief. She must have heard her wrong. "Wait hang on Haley. You're talking too fast. Tell me again, slowly this time." She continued listening to Haley without any interruption. When Haley had finished, she gave a long whistle. "Are you sure? Okay. I'll be over as soon as I can."

Haley heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks Peyton. But please don't tell anybody. Promise me."

"I promise. Now hang in there. I might take longer to get there coz I have to make a stop ok," Peyton said before hanging up, a million questions she wanted to ask Haley jumbled in her head. _Okay Peyton, one thing at a time._ She quickly grabbed her jacket and hastily left her office.

Haley hung up and paced around the room as a sense of foreboding overtook her. She grabbed the phone again and dialed another number. "Hey Michael. Are you busy? Could you come over?"

* * *

Michael was having an uneventful day at his office before Haley called him. He looked at the stack of paperwork on his table and contemplated throwing them out of the window, the only thing stopping him was the fact that his staff had been working their asses off trying to make the deal. His company had been in negotiation with another company for a possible takeover for the last couple of months. He had really wanted this to work, although if the deal had gone in his favour, it might take him away from Tree Hill and to Chicago instead.

The phone on his table rang making him jump. "Oh hi Haley. What's up? Nope, not busy at all," he said, turning his back on his paperwork. "What's going on? You sound a bit edgy."

"I'm fine. I think. Listen, could you come over please. I really really need to talk to you and I can't do it over the phone."

Michael listened to her and detected a slight tone of panic in her voice. "Yeah sure. Right now?"

"Could you come in an hour?" Haley bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

Michael grinned. "You know, you might actually save me from killing myself today. I'll be there in an hour."

"Thanks Michael." Haley ran her fingers through her hair and made her way to the couch. She laid there with her eyes closed. _What have I done?_ She groaned as she felt her stomach turning again.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" she yelled.

Peyton walked in to find her friend rolled up in a ball on the couch. "Hey honey. I got what you wanted. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Haley looked at her with tears brimming in her eyes and nodded silently. Peyton gathered her in hug as if trying to soothe her. "Now do you want to tell me what happened?"

* * *

**Sorry to leave it hanging like that guys :) You know what to do. Leave me some love!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow guys, I'm literally blown away by your awesome reviews for the last chappy. You guys are awesome as always. Well, here's the next one. Let me know what you guys think of this one. Love you guys! Cheers! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Peyton listened to Haley telling her what happened between her and Nathan intently, only interrupting once in a while. She could tell that Haley was nervous and scared and although she couldn't tell her that she understood her situation, she knew that her friend needed her help and support. Every so often Haley would wipe the tears that had flowed freely down her cheeks.

"I don't know what to do Peyton. I'm really scared," Haley stammered in between her sobs. Peyton watched her as she silently rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey it's gonna be alright. We can get through this. I don't know how, but we will okay?" She rummaged through her bag. "I got the thing that you asked for," she said, unable to even say the word. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Haley first nodded, then shook her head. "I'm not sure. I don't know. God how can this happen to me?"

"It's okay. Here take this. I'll be here waiting," she said and handed the box to Haley, who reluctantly took it from her hand. She then made her way to the bathroom, all the time feeling as if her knees would buckle anytime.

Peyton tapped her fingers on the coffee table while waiting for Haley to come out. A knock on the door made her jump. She walked over to the door and asked, "who's there?"

"Hey, it's me. Michael." The door creaked open revealing a surprised looking Michael. He hadn't expected Peyton to be there. "Hi Peyton. Is Haley home?"

Peyton looked at her, equally puzzled by his presence. "Yeah, she is. What are you doing here?"

Michael scratched his head. "I'm not sure actually. Haley called me and asked me to come over. Said she needed to talk to me. Emmm can I come in?"

She stood at the doorway, reluctant to let him in. "Sure," she finally said. "She's in the bathroom."

"It's okay. I'll wait. Do you have any idea why she called?" he asked and sat himself down on the couch. He looked around Haley's place and nodded in appreciation. "Nice place. You know I've never been here before," he said, trying to make small talks.

"I'm not sure why she called you. And yeah, she has good taste when it comes to decorating her house." Peyton continued to look at him suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry. I still don't get why she called you. I just have to ask. What's going on between you two? I mean, I didn't mean to pry but Haley's one of my best friend and I'm just looking out for her."

Michael smiled at her warmly. "I know you are. Haley and I are just friends. We tried to take it one step further but it didn't work. She's like a sister to me. I swear," he said and put his hand on his chest.

Peyton sighed. "Yeah, well. I suppose with this stupid thing going on between her and Nathan, she's gonna need all the support she can get." She groaned in frustration. "I don't get those two. I don't know why things can't work out between them. And then this happens."

"Wait, what are you talking about? What's 'this' you're referring to?" Michael asked in confusion. "Did something happen that I don't know about?"

Peyton looked up at the sound of Haley's footsteps. "Well, you can ask her yourself."

Michael stood up at the sight of her. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy from crying. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Haley held out her hand revealing the pregnancy test that she had just taken. "It's positive."

Michael and Peyton exchanged stunned looks. "Are you sure?" Peyton asked.

Haley looked like she was about to cry any second again. She looked at the pregnancy test she was holding as if it might explode in her hand. "It's positive," she repeated.

Peyton quickly took her hand and led her to the couch, urging her to sit. Nobody spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Peyton looked at Michael, hoping for him to say something but he still had the stunned look on her face. When he still didn't say anything, she nudged him.

"What?" he asked.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "You told me that Haley's like a sister to you. Well? Do what big brothers do. Say something."

"I said she's like a sister to me. I don't have a real sister. How should I know what to say."

Peyton gritted her teeth. "What the hell are you doing here then? She needs our help. You know, for a rich guy, you sure are an idiot."

"Hey!" Michael exclaimed in protest.

For once Haley spoke up, cutting short their arguement. "Emmm excuse me guys. I'm still here."

Peyton continued to glare at Michael. Truth be told, she didn't know what to say or do either. "Okay," Michael started to say. "Let's see. What the hell were you thinking, Haley? Have you thought of using protection? What would Mom and Dad say?"

Haley looked at Michael in confusion and burst out laughing. "Mom and Dad?" Even Peyton had to bite back her laugh.

He just shrugged. "What? Isn't that what big brothers say to their sisters? It did make you laugh."

"Yeah, it did. Thanks." She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "What am I gonna do? How could I be so careless? One minute I was a virgin, and the next minute I'm pregnant?" She could feel a sob rising in her throat and a hand on her arm.

"Are you gonna tell Nathan?" Peyton asked. She wished Jake was here with them. He always knew what to do but Haley made her promise not to tell anybody. Not even Brooke who was coming back from her honeymoon tonight.

"I can't. Michael, you understand right?" Haley looked at him with tears streaming down her face.

Peyton turned to look at Michael. "Wait a minute, you know what happened between her and Nathan?" Michael just grinned.

"What can I say. I'm a good big brother." Peyton stuck out her tongue at him, which only made him laugh. "Anyway, Haley I understand why you're running away from this insanely obvious feeling you and Nathan have for each other. But this is his baby too. Don't you think he deserves to know?"

Haley closed her eyes and saw Rachel giving Nathan a kiss earlier that day. Rachel loved him and she didn't deserve to be dragged into this mess. She had made a conscious decision to end her relationship with Nathan even before it started knowing that it could only lead to heartache and pain.

"I don't think I'm showing yet so nobody has to know." She looked at Peyton and Michael pleadingly. "Please you guys. Nathan must not know about this. Nobody must know about this. Promise me that you won't tell anybody."

Michael pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "We promise, right Peyton?" He eyed Peyton warningly which emitted a sigh from the curly blond haired girl.

"Okay fine. I promise. But what are you gonna do about the baby? Are you gonna keep it?"

Haley lifted her head from Michael's shoulder and rubbed her eyes. She was starting to feel like she was in a nightmare and needed to wake up. She thought about the night she spent with Nathan. How wonderful he made her feel. How every one of his thrust into sent her into throes ecstasy. How he held her close even after they had made love, their bodies still slick with sweat. If she couldn't have him, she had at least the baby that they had created.

"Yeah, I'm gonna keep it." She saw that Peyton was starting to protest and stopped her before she could say anything. "Peyton, this is another life we're talking about. A baby. My baby."

Peyton went up to her and placed her hand on her face. "Honey, I have to ask. Do you love Nathan? And please don't lie to me this time."

Haley pursed her lips together before answering, "I do." She bowed her head down, unable to look at Peyton in the eyes. "I love him so much it hurts. But he's with Rachel now."

"Oh my God Haley I can smack you right now if you weren't pregnant. How do you even know that he loves her?"

"He told me that she makes him happy, and I saw them together justnow. She loves him Peyton."

Michael stood up and started pacing around the room. "Okay fine. You love him and he loves you but there's Rachel who also loves him. Damn he's one lucky guy."

Peyton took a few steps towards him and yelled in frustration, "Michael! You're not helping!"

He held up his hands and backed away. "Whoa! Okay okay. I was just wondering, how the hell are we gonna hide the baby bump once it shows? I mean, sure you can hide for a few months but what happens after that?"

Haley took in a deep breath and looked at him squarely in the eyes. "That's why I called you here. I need a favour."

* * *

"Ugh remind me again why you felt you had to buy something from every shop we went to?" Lucas huffed dragging the luggage while Brooke stood with her arms akimbo.

"I'm sorry baby. I could practically hear the clothes calling me." They had just landed from their honeymoon in Venice and although Venice was beautiful and romantic and perfect for their honeymoon, Brooke couldn't keep her legs from walking in the stores lining the streets.

"Yeah, I'm sure they were. You're lucky I love you," Lucas said through gritted teeth. "Where is Nathan anyway?" Nathan was supposed to pick them up from the airport and though Lucas shouldn't be surprised at his tardiness, he felt a touch of annoyance.

Brooke broke into a smile a moment later and started waving. "There he is. Nathan!" she exclaimed. Her smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw Rachel by his side. "What is that skank doing here?" she muttered under her breath.

Nathan smiled and pulled Lucas into a hug. "Hey big brother. How was the honeymoon?"

Lucas pulled back and grinned. "Perfect except for Miss Light Purse here," he said and nudged Brooke.

"Why am I not surprised?" Nathan laughed and turned to hug Brooke. "Hey, good to have you back. You know Rachel." Rachel smiled warmly at Lucas and Brooke.

"Yeah, sure," Brooke said and quickly dismissed her. "Where's Haley?" Brooke asked with the intention to rile Rachel up.

Nathan looked at Rachel nervously. "I dunno. At home I guess." The mention of Haley's name brought back the burning feeling on his lips as he remembered their kiss. He suddenly turned quiet which didn't go unnoticed by Rachel. She eyed him curiously before turning her attention to Brooke.

"So Brooke. Tell me what you did in Venice? What did you get?" She asked as they walked towards Nathan's car. She knew that Brooke was determined not too like her, but she was just as determined to get her and Nathan's friends to change their minds about her.

Brooke stopped in her tracks at the question. _Is she talking to me?_ She looked at Rachel warily before answering, "you know the usual stuff." She started to walk away when she felt Rachel grabbing her arm. She made sure the guys were already ahead of them before facing Brooke.

"Look Brooke. I know you don't like me and I'm not sure why. Well, actually I think I do. I know Nathan's your friend and your brother in law but I'm his girlfriend. Whether you like or not I am in his life now. It may or it may not work out between us but I'd really like to try and your attitude towards me is not helping." She gave a small sigh before continuing, "you don't have to like me and I won't force you to. But I'd like it if you could at least be nice to me once in a while. There I've said it."

The two girls stood staring at each other before Brooke spoke up, "you're right. I don't like you and I'm glad you said that I don't have to but for Nathan's sake, I think a little acting and pretending wouldn't hurt." Rachel was left staring at Brooke's back as she quickly walked away.

Nathan and Lucas were loading Nathan's car with the luggage when Brooke got to them. "What were you and Rachel talking about?" Nathan asked and looked over his shoulder at Rachel.

Brooke smiled sweetly at him showing off her dimples, "oh nothing. Just girl talk. You wouldn't wanna know. Just drive will you?"

* * *

"Finally!" Brooke exclaimed twenty minutes later as soon as she saw the driveway to her home. "Ooooohhh I can already picture myself on my bed," she said and left Nathan and Lucas pulling and tugging at her luggage.

"Hey Brooke! You wanna give us a hand here?" Nathan yelled. He felt Rachel touch his arm and turned his head.

"Let her be, baby. She's obviously tired. Here give me something to carry," Brooke heard her say, surprised at her offer which sounded pretty genuine but decided to keep quiet about it.

"Hey Brooke, is it okay if I hang out at Nathan's for a bit? Do you wanna come?" Lucas asked after they have finished unloading. He knew that Brooke was exhausted and would say no, which would give him a chance to talk to Nathan privately.

Brooke looked at her house and imagined her inviting bed and then at Lucas, as if trying to make up her mind. She looked at Lucas guiltily. "Sorry baby. I'm really tired. Can you go alone? I just wanna sleep. I promised the girls that I'd see them tomorrow morning."

Lucas didn't need any more encouragement. "What do you say little brother? You up for it?"

"Yeah sure. But I need to send Rachel back on our way. Is that alright with you?"

"That's more than alright." Lucas gave Brooke a quick peck on the lips. "Don't wait up for me okay? I'll wake you up when I get home," he said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Brooke grinned. "Oooh sounds naughty. I'll make sure I get plenty of rest. Have fun baby."

"So what's the deal with you and Rachel?" Lucas asked the question that had been hanging over his head since the wedding. They were already at Nathan's watching the NBA.

Nathan's eyes were glued to the telly and said without looking at Lucas, "nothing. We're just hanging out. Why?"

"Looks a lot more than hanging out to me. What about Haley?"

"What about her?" he asked, finally turning his attention to Lucas. He knew what Lucas was getting at but he pretended not to know. Lucas looked at him frustratedly.

"Don't do that man. Don't play the I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about game with me. Is this some sick game you two are playing coz I honestly don't understand it. You told me that you love Haley and the next thing I know you slept with Rachel. What is wrong with you?"

"Lucas I really don't want to talk about it okay."

Lucas stood up and looked down at him. "Oh no, I'm not letting you off that easily. We'll talk about it. You're my brother and I just don't want you to make wrong choices in your life."

"She doesn't want that kind of relationship with me okay?" Nathan yelled angrily. "We slept together one night and the next morning she was gone. And she made it perfectly clear that nothing could ever happen between us. I told her I love her and she just shot it down. What else do you want me to do?"

Lucas's eyes grew wide at the admission. "You guys did what? How come I don't know about this? When did this happen?"

"You know what? You don't have to know everything that's happening in my life."

"Is that why you decided to hook up with Rachel?" Lucas continued as if he didn't hear Nathan's words.

Nathan stood to face his brother this time. "Look I know this sounds a bit screwed up but I'm dealing with it the best I can. And Rachel's a great girl. Just give her a chance."

"Do you love her?"

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Does it really matter if I love her or not?"

"Dude, this is somebody's heart we're talking about! You can't just string her along like that."

Nathan looked at him, pain evident in his eyes. "Haley's got my heart Lucas and the problem is I'm not sure if I can ever love somebody other than her."

"Looks like you sure have a problem there."

Nathan stood remembering the night he and Haley spent together, the kisses they shared, the way he felt everytime he was with her and closed his eyes. "Yeah, looks like it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys from across the pond! Wow looks like you guys are liking this story and I'm glad. Your reviews and comments are all amazing as always and I really appreciate it. There are quite a few unexpected twists and turns in this story so I hope you guys will stick with me and well, enjoy the ride. Here's the next chapter and I hope you'll like, although I can already hear some of you groaning in frustration :). Let me know what you guys think. Love you guys! Cheer! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Nathan stared out the window watching the rain trickle down the window, remembering how it rained the night he and Haley made love. Lucas's words still rang in his ears. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rachel stir in her sleep, her naked body covered by a thin layer of sheet. He knew he wasn't being fair to Rachel and he really was trying. But everytime they had sex, the only thing that made him go through with it was by picturing Haley in his head. He couldn't even muster the strength to call it 'making love'. He felt no love in his heart for Rachel. He cared for her but he could never love her, at least not the way he loved Haley.

He felt a pair of arms snaking around his waist and closed his eyes. _Why is this so damn difficult?_ He turned around and managed a smile. "Hey, did I wake you?"

She returned his smile. "No you didn't. What are you thinking about? You look like you're a million miles away."

He looked into her eyes. Eyes full of love and trust. He caressed her auburn hair, feeling the silky strands between his fingers. "Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. Why don't you go back to bed."

She looked at him intently, the question burning on her lips begging to get out. "Nathan, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you, I mean what are we?"

He turned away from her. He wasn't ready to answer that question yet, not when he had this emotional turmoil raging inside of him. "I don't understand what you mean," he said simply.

"I think you do," Rachel said exasperatedly. "What are we doing Nathan? Who am I to you? Am I just some girl you have sex with? Coz that's not what you are to me. In case you haven't noticed, I love you and I'm not sure you feel the same way about me." She waited for him to respond, and when he didn't he continued. "You love her, don't you? Haley I mean?"

He abruptly turned around and walked towards the bed. "Rachel, don't say things you have no idea about. I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" He laid down and closed his eyes, hoping that she would take the hint and drop the subject.

His reaction confirmed her suspicion. "No, I'm not. I know you're in love with her Nathan. I can see the way you look at her."

"Enough!" he yelled and sat up to look at her, anger flashing in his eyes. "Haley and I are just friends so drop it."

Rachel stood shell shocked. He had never raised his voice at her before, she must have pushed his button. She started to gather her things, picking up her clothes strewn across the floor as quickly as she could.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Nathan asked wearily.

She got dressed without even looking at him. "I'm going home. I'm not sure which is worse Nathan, knowing that you're in love with someone else, or hearing you lie about it." She stared at him with teary eyes before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

"Dammit!" he cursed loudly. "This is just great," he muttered angrily. Not only had he ruined things with Haley, he's doing the same thing to Rachel too.

* * *

The next day found Michael at his desk, cursing under his breath. The Chicago deal was not going as smoothly as he anticipated it would be. He felt irritated and exhausted and Haley's plan yesterday did not nothing but unsettle him. He wasn't sure that it was a good idea to do what Haley had asked him to do. In fact he knew for a fact that the idea was a bad one. But his friend needed his help and he would be darned if he didn't do his best to help her. However, knowing the fact that he's going to deceive Nathan made him restless with anxiety although he knew that for Haley to keep her baby, there was no other way to do it.

A knock on the door only irritated him further. "What?" he barked.

"Sorry," a scared looking Haley poked her head through the door. "You're obviously busy and I should've called. I'll come back later," she said timidly. She was anxious to leave this side of Michael and come back to a more familiar version of him. One that wasn't so angry.

His demeanor changed instantaneously at the sight of her. "Oh Haley. Come in. I'm sorry. I was just in the middle of something." He saw that she wasn't entirely convinced that she didn't come at a bad time. "Oh will you just come in. What's up?"

Haley looked around his office and for the first time understood just how successful he really was. He motioned for her to sit down but she was just struck dumb at how big his office was.

"What the hell are you doing? Just sit your ass down," he said jokingly.

"Wow, some office you got here. Big glass window, big mahogany table, big leather sofa, big painting by somebody I don't even want to know but must have cost a bomb."

He just shrugged it off, completely oblivious to his wealth and success. "Those are just material things. They can easily be taken away just as easily as I got them," he said philosophically.

Haley laughed, the first genuine laugh she had since she found out she was carrying Nathan's baby. "Okay enough with the Dalai Lama talk. I just came by to see how you're doing, you know after the shocker I threw at you yesterday."

He ruffled through his already messy head. "Yeah, well I gotta hand it to you Haley. Way to spring a surprise on someone."

"Yeah, you and me both." She looked at Michael intently. "Do you think I'm making a mistake?" she asked. She then thought the better of it. "No, don't answer that. I don't want to know."

Michael watched her wring her hands, an obvious sign of distress. He sighed and walked up to her. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eye. "Haley, listen to me. It doesn't matter what I think. It's what you think that counts. Do you think this is the right thing to do, keeping Nathan in the dark about this baby. Tell me really, who in this situation are you mostly thinking about. The baby? Nathan? Or yourself?"

She felt herself crumbling and tears started to form in her eyes. She had been feeling teary lately, a combination of the pregnancy and everything else that was happening in his life. "God Michael. I don't know! I just know that I can't tell him right now."

"So when do you plan to tell him, if ever that's gonna happen? What are you gonna tell this baby? You want this baby to grow up thinking that his dad didn't want him? Haley, I'm not saying these things to upset you. God knows you're upset enough. I'm just saying the reality here. How long do you think you can live with this lie?" _And dragging me along with it. _He said although he left the last bit unsaid.

Haley's hand automatically flew to her still flat stomach and fresh tears started to fall. "Michael, I know I'm asking a lot from you but I don't see any other way. If I could leave you out of this I would, but Nathan and Rachel, they don't deserve this mess."

Michael groaned in frustration. "And what about you, huh? Have you ever thought of what you deserve?" he said, his voice rising with every word. "Haley, you keep running away from Nathan. You think by doing what we are about to do is gonna make things better?" He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "You said you wanted my help. I'm trying Haley, I swear to God I am. But have you thought this through? I'm asking you one last time, do you really want to do this? Because there is another way and you know it. But if you really do, then I promise you and the baby can count on me."

Haley listened to Michael's frustration, letting his words sink in and felt guilt wash over her. She knew she was dragging Michael and Peyton into this mess. She had always been confident, so sure of herself. Every decision that she had ever made was done in a calculative way, always done after she had weighed the pros and cons. And now for the first time, she felt lost. She felt her stomach turn and put a hand on her mouth.

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick." She started to get up to make a run for the bathroom but the little fetus inside her thought it would be fun for mommy to throw up now. She saw a decorative bowl on Michael's table and quickly reached for it, retching until the feeling of nausea passed. When she was done, she looked at Michael who was looking as if he might throw up any minute too.

"You," he pointed at the bowl. "Did you just throw up in a 3000 bucks bowl?," he stammered. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Come here you silly girl."

She didn't need any further invitation and still grinning, she let herself be enveloped in his strong arms. "It's gonna be okay Haley. I promise." She nodded. "I'm not sure I can say the same thing about the poor bowl though."

* * *

Peyton was also thinking about Haley and the situation she was in and immediately felt sad for her friend. Sad because the answer she was looking for right in front of her eyes, and yet she refused to see it. She was too wrapped up in it that she didn't notice the man standing in front of her.

"Hey Peyton! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What?" She looked up and saw Nathan standing in front of her. "Hey buddy," she said, trying to compose herself hoping her voice sounded normal. "What's up?"

"Geez, where the hell's your head at?" Nathan looked around the office as if searching for something. "Is Haley in?"

_Oh shit, does he know?_ "No, she's not. She went out an hour ago. She should be back soon. Why? Anything important?"

Nathan was looking restless and started pacing. "No. Actually yes, I need to talk to her about something."

Peyton stood up and went around the table to where Nathan was standing. She sat down at the edge of the table and touched his arm. "Nathan, I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me. We've been friends for so long and I think you owe me that."

He looked at her confused, unsure of where this was leading. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, what's going on between you and Haley?"

"Oh God not you too. Will you guys get off my back about me and Haley already?"

"Honey, I'm only asking because I care about the two of you. So you wanna tell me."

Nathan gave in, knowing that she would continue to pester him if he didn't. "Okay, Haley and I are friends. We did sleep together one night but that was it. She practically shoved it in my face that she didn't want us to be anything more. Happy?"

Peyton looked at him incredulously. "Happy? Is that what you think I feel right now. Believe me mister, happy is the last thing I'm feeling right now. What is the matter with you two?"

"Peyton, things are already complicated as it is," she heard him say. _Yeah, more than you know Nate._ "And there's Rachel to think about. I love Haley but if she can't tell me that she feels the same way, then there's nothing much I can do about it. Maybe it's about time I move on and try harder with Rachel."

"Do you think that's a good idea? You and Rachel?"

"No I don't know if it's a good idea or not!" he yelled, clearly frustrated with the whole situation. "But I'm gonna try." Suddenly, the door opened behind them, making them both turn.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Haley asked nervously. It was the first time she had seen him since she found out that she was pregnant.

"Wow Hales, are you okay?" Nathan asked suddenly.

"Why? Why wouldn't I be okay?" She felt panic rising, wondering if Nathan had figured it out.

Nathan shook his head and grinned. "Nothing, you just look like hell. That should teach you not to stuff yourself like a pig," he said referring to the day they spent together at his place.

Relief swept over Haley's face when she realised that Nathan didn't have a clue about what's happening. "Oh, yeah. Totally."

"So erm...listen. Can I talk to you for a minute? I mean, if you're not too busy." He looked at Peyton hoping that she would take the hint and leave them alone.

She did take the hint and made a scene of cleaning up her desk. "Okay, I'm gonna go get some lunch. Hales, do you want anything?"

Haley shook her head vehemently. "No, I don't think I can stomach anything right now." She immediately bit her lips, hoping that she didn't give anything away. Fortunately, Nathan didn't notice. To his relief, in a few minutes Peyton was gone.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Haley said and took off her jacket to hang. Nathan took the sight of her in, thinking how much self control he would have to exercise to make things work with Rachel with Haley around.

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, not sure of where to start. Finally he said, "Hales, I've been giving this a lot of thought."

"Giving what a lot of thought?" she asked.

"Us." He walked up to her and put his hands on her arms, holding her at arm's length. "I love you Haley."

"Nathan-" she interrupted.

He silenced her. "No, listen to me. I love you and I just want you to know that. I know that you can't say the same thing about me and I won't force you too. I told you that Rachel makes me happy and she does. So I'm gonna try and make things work with her. But even with all these, I want you to know that nothing is gonna change between us. You're still my best friend and I'll always be here for you."

Tears sprang in her eyes as she took all his words in. She wasn't sure whether she was relieved or sad or even a mixture of both.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why the tears?" He gently wiped the tears that had flowed down her beautiful cheeks.

"Nothing." She smiled through her tears. "I'm happy for you. I really am." She looked at him sadly and resolve kicked in. All this while she was looking for something to convince her that what she was about to do was the right thing to do and hearing him say those words just made things easier.

"I'm gonna miss you Nathan," she said unexpectedly. Nathan looked at her curiously, not understanding what she meant by it.

"Hey, I'll still be here. I'm not going anywhere," he said and pulled her into a hug. He had made the most difficult decision in his life, hoping that it was the right one. Truthfully, he was hoping that by some small chance Haley would tell her not to stay with Rachel, but she didn't.

Haley held him close, feeling her heart break slowly into tiny little fragments. "I know. I'm so sorry," she whispered. She pulled away and they looked at each other, sadness written in their eyes. Like a moth to a flame they drew closer, their lips touching in the tenderest of kiss. Nathan closed his eyes and let his own tears fall as their lips met, knowing that this would be the last time.

* * *

**Leave me some love ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys. I know it's been a while but here's the next chapter. I know some of you think that the story is predictable but I'll try and throw a few surprises along the way and hope that I don't let you guys down ok. Anywho, I really appreciate your reviews and suggestions. You guys are the best readers. So here's the new one. Let me know what you guys think. Cheers! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Hey guys!" Brooke exclaimed as she entered Karen's Cafe where she had agreed to meet the rest of the gang. As usual she was late which made Lucas late. By the time they got there everybody including Michael and Rachel was already there. "Hey Michael," she greeted and smiled. She had come to really like Michael and was glad that Haley introduced him to the gang. Rachel frowned when Brooke didn't even acknowledge her presence. Haley looked at Nathan and Rachel who were sitting across her and felt a bout of nausea rising in her throat. She didn't know whether it was the pregnancy or the sight of them together that made her sick to her stomach. A song was playing softly in the background, and her throat clamped as she listened to the words.

_ Don't know what to do anymore  
I've lost the only love worth fighting for  
I'll drown in my tear storming sea,  
That would show you, that would make you hurt like me_

_All the same  
I don't want mudslinging games  
It's such a shame  
To let you walk away_

_Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?_

_Don't know if our fate's already sealed  
This day's spinning circus on a wheel  
I'm ill with the thought of your kiss  
Coffee laced intoxicating on her lips_

_Shut it out  
I've got no claim on you now  
Not allowed to wear your freedom down_

_Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?_

_I'll tear myself away  
That is what you need  
There is nothing left to say  
But_

_Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?  
The day's still ashes and wine  
Or are we ashes?_

(A/N: The song is called "Ashes & Wine by A Fine Frenzy)

_Great,_ Haley thought. _The story of my life summed up in a song._ She sighed and tore herself away from the song when she heard Peyton and Brooke quibbling.

Peyton rolled her eye when Brooke sat herself down next to her. "Do you always have to keep people waiting. I'm really hungry you know that?"

"Awww Peyton, I miss you too honey.. And you're always hungry by the way," Brooke said sweetly. "So, what's new? Anything good happened while me and Lucas were gone?" she asked.

Peyton and Michael looked at each other guility. Haley and Nathan's eyes met briefly, both concealing the pain and heartache that they were feeling inside. They managed to muster a smile before looking away. The four of them shook their head. Jake and Rachel just shrugged their shoulders.

"You guys are so boring," Brooke wailed when nobody said anything. "We were gone for a couple of weeks and nothing happened?" Under the table, Michael squeezed Haley's hand tightly. He knew how it was killing her inside not being able to tell Brooke that she was pregnant. "Okay, whatever. I'm starving. What are we having?" The moment she said it, a sigh of relief was heard all around. They finished their order and started chatting.

"So Lucas and I was walking around Venice and we saw this baby store," Brooke started to say. "Oh my God, you guys should see those tiny clothes. They're so adorable! I would have totally bought the whole store if I was pregnant," she gushed. "Which of course we are not planning at the moment," she said when she saw the stricken look on Lucas's face. Everybody laughed at the table, except for Haley, Peyton and Michael.

"Yeah, that would be a sight to see. Brooke pregnant," Jake mused.

Haley couldn't take it in any longer. She got up from the table and ran to the bathroom, closed the door and sobbed, her chest heaving with every breath she took as she tried not to make a sound. She cried for the life she and Nathan could never have. She cried for the baby that Nathan didn't know about.

"Haley?" a knock on the door sobered her up. "Hales, are you okay?" a concerned Nathan said.

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and washed her face, hoping that he didn't notice that she had been crying. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute," she said through the door, hoping that he would leave. A couple of minutes later, she opened the door and was surprised to see that Nathan was still there.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened back there?" he asked. Something was not right with her but he couldn't put his finger on it.

She gave him a watery smile. "I'm fine. Just an upset stomach," she said simply. "Come on, the food should be ready by now." She started to leave when Nathan's hand stopped her.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Nathan asked, eyeing her curiously.

"What do you mean?" she stammered through her panic.

"I don't know. You've been acting really weird lately," he said. He put a hand on her cheek. "Hey, you know you can always tell me anything, right?"

She closed her eyes at his touch. "I know," she said. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Rachel must be wondering where you are. We should go."

"Wait, Haley. I wanted to ask. Are you okay with me going out with Rachel?" he asked. Apart from the fact that he wanted her to tell me that it wasn't okay, she was his best friend and her opinion meant a lot to him.

She looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, sure," she managed to say. "I mean, you guys make each other happy and as long as you are happy, I'm happy." She smiled more to reassure herself than to reassure him. "Come on. Let's go before they file a missing person's report," she said, relieved that it made him laugh.

"Where did you guys disappear to?" Rachel asked curiously as soon as Nathan returned to his seat next to her. She hated the fact that she was jealous of Haley although Nathan kept reminding her that he and Haley were just friends.

"So Rachel, word is that you are one of the brightest lawyers in town," Michael interrupted her, which saved Haley and Nathan from answering her question. Haley took in a breath of relief, grateful once again to Michael who always seemed to save her when she was in a rut.

Rachel blushed with embarrassment. "Well, I wouldn't say brightest," she started to say. "My dad was a lawyer before he retired, so I'm just taking care of his practice." Michael's tactic seemed to work as the talk diverted from Haley and Nathan. All through the chatter, Nathan watched Haley with interest. He had a feeling that something was not right and he couldn't put a finger to it, but he was determined to find out.

* * *

"Oh my God, thank God that's over," Haley groaned as she hopped into Michael's car. They had just finished breakfast, and Haley was relieved that she was just in time for the doctor's appointment that she had scheduled in a town just outside Tree Hill. She didn't want the news of her pregnancy to spread and Michael had suggested they go to another town.

"Why? I thought that was fun," Michael said, grinning mischievously at her.

She smirked at him in disgust. "Yeah, I'm sure you thought it was. I saw you looking at Rachel the whole time. In case you haven't noticed, she was holding on to Nathan like she's got glue on her fingers or something."

"You're just jealous," Michael said, knowing that he had only stated the truth.

"Yeah, whatever," she said grumpily. "Are you taking me to the clinic or not?"

Michael was just about to turn on the ignition before he changed his mind. "You know, just because you're being extremely grumpy with me today when I saved your ass in there, I'm not gonna tell you my news." He folded his arms in indignation. Haley's ears perked with interest.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being an ass to you," she said meekly. She saw that he was slowly starting to thaw. "So what's the news?" she asked.

"I got the Chicago deal. Yay!" he said and waited for her respond.

"Oh," she simply said. She looked out the window and closed her eyes.

He touched her arm gently. "Wow, not the reaction I was expecting. I thought you'd be happy. I thought this was what you wanted." He didn't get it. He had been working so hard to make the deal work for her.

She looked at him and touched his cheek. "It was. It still is. But then that means that all this is really happening," she said. "Thank you Michael. I know you put out your limb out there to make this work and I just want you to know that I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, you'd better," he said and turned on the ignition. "Now let's get your grumpy big ass to the doctor."

An hour later, she sat nervously in the doctor's room with Michael by her side. He had insisted that he be there throughout the whole process.

"Okay Haley. Let's see what you've got. Why don't you lie down over there and we'll have a look. Is this your husband?" the kindly doctor asked, indicating Michael.

Michael grinned. "Oh no, I'm not. I'm just a friend." He looked at Haley and winked. The doctor nodded in understanding, and being the professional she was, didn't ask further.

"Is this your first check up after you found out?" the doctor asked. Haley nodded and tried to make herself comfortable and laid down with her legs apart. She was already two months along and the pregnancy still felt like an out of body experience for her. She didn't know what to expect and she was grateful that Michael was here with her, holding her hands although he was looking greener in the face by the minute.

"It looks okay down there," the doctor said when she was done checking and walked over to her tray. "I'm sure you're excited to see a picture of your baby." She felt the doctor smear a cool gel on her stomach, making her flinch.

"Just relax Haley. We're looking for the baby's heartbeat ok?" She then placed a contraption on her stomach. "Here we go. Can you see that? That's your baby," the doctor, said pointing to the monitor.

Haley sat up on her elbows and looking at the monitor, felt her heart swell and tears started to form in her eyes. She placed a hand on her mouth and gasped softly. "Oh my God. That's my baby." The tears were now falling down unchecked, and she felt Michael squeeze her hand to reassure her.

Michael was also looking at the baby monitor in awe. "Wow, that's a baby right there." He turned to look at Haley and saw that she was now crying openly. "Hey," he said, pulling her closer to him. "It's gonna be okay," he said, although he wasn't entirely convinced himself.

* * *

Back home Nathan was still trying to figure Haley out. He walked up to the fridge and found a can of beer. He let the cold liquid slide down his throat and closed his eyes. His head was throbbing with all the buzzing questions. With a sigh he went to the couch and laid down with an arm slung over his eyes. He was sure that there was something Haley was not telling him. Eversince the night when they slept together, she had been acting weird around him and although things were better between them, something was still off. Remembering that night, he couldn't help but smile. He still had no clue as to why she left abruptly the following morning. Something must have happened between the time they woke up in each other's arms and when he came out of the bathroom. He let out a loud groan of frustration.

"I'm sorry. I thought there was a bear in here somewhere," Peyton's voice jerked him out of his mind sleuthing. He sat up and blinked at her. "Are you okay buddy? You left in a hurry justnow. Everything alright with you and Rachel?" She sat down next to him and picked up the still half full can of beer on the coffee table and took a sip.

He sat up properly and looked at the door. "Was the door open when you came in?" he asked her.

"Nope. Why do you sound so surprised anyway? Nobody in Tree Hill locks their doors," she said as if stating the obvious. "What's going on?" She switched on the telly and starting to channel surf before landing on MTV. She and Nathan had always have this comfortable relationship and aside from Haley, Peyton was the only other girl he was comfortable sharing his problems with. He looked at her with interest, an idea suddenly popping in his mind. If anybody knew Haley better other than him, it would have to be Peyton. After all, they lived in the same house and worked together.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Peyton asked suspiciously.

"Can I ask you something? About Haley," he started. For a moment he thought he saw her face change but he must have imagined it.

"Yeah, sure," she answered hesitantly. _Shit, this doesn't sound good._

He chose his words carefully and took quite a while to speak. "Do you know if there's something Haley not telling me?"

She took another sip from the beer can, as if trying to stall. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He got up and started to pace, running his fingers through his hair and tried to think. "Did Haley tell you about that we slept together? What am I talking about? Of course she did," he said and looked at her for confirmation.

"Yeah, she did." She nodded slowly. "But that's all she told me," she quickly added. "Why, what are you thinking of?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. There's something weird going on here. She ran away the morning after we slept together and for a while she was avoiding me. And now, I'm not sure. But something doesn't feel right. Come on, you live with her. You must know something," he begged. He looked at her intently and saw that she was avoiding his eyes. "You do know something, don't you?"

She lifted her face and looked at him. "Look Nathan. I really don't want to butt in-"

"I told her I loved her," he said, cutting her short.

Her eyes went wide with surprise. "You what? She didn't tell me that."

He smirked bitterly. "Yeah, I'm sure she left that part out. I did and she freaked out."

"Do you? Love her I mean?" she asked gently.

He closed his eyes and let out his breath slowly. "I did. I still do. But she wouldn't hear of it and she practically shoved Rachel in my face. I'm just so confused." He sat down again on the couch and leaned back. "I love our friendship. I mean, she's still my best friend no matter what but I'd like to think that maybe we could be something more, but she didn't even want to try."

Peyton sighed. _This is more complicated than I thought. _"What about Rachel? Do you love her?"

"I'm trying to. She's great but it's like I'm constantly trying to make it work and sometimes it just makes me tired." She looked at him and felt sorry for him. She understood Haley's fear and hesitation but Nathan really looked genuinely in love with her. "And then there's Michael. I know they're just friends but I feel like she's slowly slipping away from me and I'm afraid that one day, she might be gone from my life for good."

She placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Well, you've been spending a lot of time with Rachel and she probably feels lonely and Michael probably fills that gap."

"And who's fault is that? Did I mention she practically shoved Rachel in my face?" he yelled in frustration. "Rachel was just a one-night-stand for me until all this weirdness starting happiness. And now Rachel told me that she loves me but how can I love her back when there's somebody else in my heart?"

"Talk to her," Peyton said, surprising even herself. She knew that that was the last thing Haley wanted but she couldn't let two people who were obviously in love with each other be apart. She didn't think she live with the fact that she could have done something hanging over her head. That and the fact that Nathan deserved to know about the baby.

"What do I say? Everything I wanted to say to her I already did and she shot me down. I don't think I can do it again," he said, staring blankly into space.

"Tell her again. You know how Haley is. She can be very stubborn especially when her mind's made up, but if anyone can break that wall, it's gotta be you."

He looked at her and felt a flicker of hope in his heart. "Do you know if she's home?" he asked, his mind resolute.

She looked at her watch, knowing that she was going to see the doctor with Michael. "She went out for a while but she should be back in an hour. So, are you gonna talk to her?" she asked.

He smiled for the first time. "You're damn right I am."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Michael asked Haley as soon as they stepped into her house. They had just come back from the hospital and she had been quiet all the way back home. She simply nodded. "Hey, don't forget this," he said and handed her a picture of the baby's sonogram. She took it from him and smiled ruefully. Even though the baby was still the size of a cherry, she was already in love. She traced the black and white picture with her fingers and felt Michael's comforting arm around her shoulders.

"If the baby's a boy, I can tell he's already handsome like his Uncle Michael," he said jokingly and kissed her on the forehead. "You're gonna be a great mom Hales." She gave him a watery smile and placed the picture gently on the kitchen counter.

"So we didn't exactly had the chance to talk about Chicago. Are you sure you're alright with this?" Haley asked tentatively.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" he said off-handedly.

She stood staring at him with her arms across her chest. "Michael, are you sure about this? You just moved to Tree Hill and I know you love it here. Asking you to move to Chicago is a big deal."

"Haley, you didn't ask me to move to Chicago with you. I came up with the idea. You came to me for help and this is the only way I know how. I'm not gonna leave you alone, not when you're pregnant in a strange place. It's the perfect opportunity for me. I get to expand my business and I get to look after you." He walked over to her. "The question is, are you sure you're ready to leave Tree Hill?"

"Leave Tree Hill? Where are you going?" Nathan asked, making them both turn around. He walked over to them in the kitchen. "What's going on?" Nathan asked them.

Haley looked at Michael fearfully before turning her attention back to Nathan. "Nothing, we were just talking about Michael. He's leaving for Chicago," she said, her face looking flustered as panic set in.

Nathan didn't look very convinced and looked at them both intently. "Haley, can I talk to you? Alone?" Nathan asked.

Michael got the hint and gave Haley a last squeeze on the arm. "We'll talk some more later," he said quietly.

Just before he was leaving he heard Nathan ask. "Hey, what's this?" He saw Nathan pick up the sonogram picture before he could stop him and looked at Haley, who had a horrified look on her face.

"Is this a sonogram? Who's baby is this?" he asked as he looked at the picture with interest. And then realization dawned on him. "Haley, are you pregnant?" he asked, his voice trembling.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, sorry I've been MIA but I've been busy with research for my school paper. It's no excuse I know ;) From your reviews, I must say I'm psyched that you guys liked the last chapter. I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Cheers! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

Nathan picked up the picture of the baby's sonogram from the kitchen table. He looked up to Haley who looked like she was about to pass out. "Haley, are you pregnant?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Haley just stood rooted to the ground while Michael was looking more and more uncomfortable. "I'm asking you Haley. Is this yours? Are you pregnant?" he said, his voice getting louder. "Answer me!" he yelled when Haley still didn't say anything.

"Hey man. There's no need for you to yell," Michael said and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Nathan."

Nathan pushed Michael away from him roughly. "Don't touch me! And don't you dare tell me to calm down." He turned to Haley again, anger flashing in his eyes. "Haley, I'm gonna ask you one last time. Are you pregnant?" he said, trying to control his voice.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Haley finally said and felt tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

Nathan felt like he had just been punched in the gut. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down although he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the picture. He looked at Michael, then at Haley who was now crying openly. "Who's the father?" he asked as he took a step forward towards her. Michael was about to say something when he cut him short.

"It's him, isn't it?" he asked angrily and pointed an accusing finger towards Michael. "Wow, how could I be so stupid? All this talk about you guys being just friends when you couldn't wait to jump from my bed to his." A second later, he felt his cheek sting and his head reel back from the sharp slap that had landed on his face. He touched his burning cheek before looking at Haley who was being held back by Michael.

"Nathan, I think you should go," Michael said without looking at him, his hand rubbing Haley's arm soothingly. "Just go Nathan."

"Like hell I'm going. I don't see how it's any of your business Michael. This is between me and Haley so why don't you just butt out of this, huh?"

Micheal stood between Nathan and Haley, unwilling to budge. He could hear Haley crying softly behind him. "You're right. This is between you and Haley, but she's my friend, and I'll be damned if I see you hurt her. So why don't you just go and calm yourself down first."

He took one last contemptuous look at a sobbing Haley before leaving quietly, his cheek still feeling raw from the force of Haley's slap.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked Haley who simply nodded. "Here, sit down." She wiped away the tears from her face and sat down as her brain still tried to register everything that had happened. Michael handed her a glass of water which she gratefully took with shaking hands.

She looked at Michael with watery eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you in the line of fire." She put the glass of water on the table and groaned in her hands. "Oh God, this is so screwed up!"

He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Maybe it's a good thing that he knows. You don't have to live with this lie anymore."

"Yeah, but he still doesn't know that it's his." She got up and went to the window, staring into space. "Hey, do you think it's okay if you leave? I just need some time alone," she said as she turned to face him.

He looked at her uncertainly. He didn't want to leave her like this but he felt helpless at the same time. "Are you sure?" She nodded firmly. "Okay, but promise you'll call me if you need anything, okay?" He went over to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head before pulling apart. "I'll see you later okay?" He then placed a hand on her stomach. "And you, don't go giving your momma any trouble, you hear me?"

Haley smiled and walked him to the door, relieved to be left alone. She knew it was her fault. She could have told Nathan when she had the chance and felt angry at herself for letting Nathan find out about the baby that way. _Well, I guess it's true what they say about lies. They have a habit of catching up to you._

Outside Haley's house, Michael fished his cell phone from his pocket. "Peyton, we have a problem. Meet me at my house," he said before heading to his car.

* * *

"So, he was pretty upset huh?" Peyton said as he climbed into Michael's car. They had been at his house talking about what had just happened between Nathan and Haley.

Michael smirked as he turned on the ignition. "Huh, pretty upset doesn't even begin to describe him. I don't blame the guy though. But I don't blame Haley either."

Peyton felt the wind blow her hair as Michael's car whiz away. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Are you sure about this Michael? I mean, I don't want Haley to be more upset than she already is."

Michael stared at the road ahead of them. "You know, for the first time in my life, I'm not sure of anything anymore," he said ending the conversation.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Nathan's house. Peyton looked at Michael for reassurance and was rewarded by him raising his eyebrows. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, which was answered by a silence. She knocked again, and again there was silence.

"Looks like he's not home," she said.

"What are you guys doing here?" a voice behind them said, making them both jump. They turned around and came face to face with a disheveled looking Nathan. He walked past them, bumping his shoulders with Michael. Both Peyton and Michael exchanged uncertain looks and stood rooted at the front door.

"Well, are you guys coming in or what?" Nathan asked, giving them an exasperated look.

"I was afraid that you'd slam the door in my face," Michael said nervously.

"Don't tempt me," Nathan simply said and opened the door wider. He grabbed Peyton's arm as she walked through the door. "So I guess you knew about this too?" Peyton gave him an apologetic look and nodded silently. He looked at her for the longest time before letting her go. He closed the door and walked over to his fridge.

"Beer?" he offered the both of them, who shook their heads. He grabbed one from the fridge and took a long slug. "So, what brings you here? To shove it in my face, that you got Haley pregnant?" Nathan said bitterly.

"Nathan, I think you should sit down," Peyton said and grabbed him before leading him towards the couch.

"So how long have you and Haley been at it, huh? Let me guess, she figured that since she lost her virginity to me, there's no harm in jumping into your bed, right?" Nathan said, directing his anger at Michael.

"Nathan, it's not what you think. Will you please shut up and let us explain?" Michael said.

"What? What is there to explain? It seems to me that the girl that I've known all my life is nothing more than a slut," he said.

"Michael! No! Stop it!" Peyton yelled as Michael suddenly got up and grabbed Nathan's shirt before pinning him down on the couch, bringing his face close to Nathan's.

"Look man, I'm not gonna tell you again to shut the hell up. And if I hear you say another word about the girl who is carrying your baby, I swear to God I will give you a bloody nose," Michael said, anger flashing in his eyes before releasing him.

"What?" Nathan spluttered. "My baby? I don't believe you," he said as he struggled to get up.

"Well, you'd better believe it. Think what you want about me, but Haley and I are just friends and the only guy she has ever slept with is you," Michael continued with gritted teeth. Nathan looked disbelievingly at Peyton.

"It's true Nate. You're the father," she said. "Look, when you and Haley were together, did you guys use protection?" she asked seeing that he still had the bewildered look on his face.

Nathan got up and started pacing as he searched his memory of that night. "I don't know, I don't think so." He looked at her as reality suddenly dawned on him. "It's my baby," he finally said and felt a lurch in his stomach. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was scared Nate. And you're going out with Rachel. Believe it or not, she was thinking about you and Rachel the whole time."

"Wow, that's very kind of her. So, I suppose I should thank her profusely for that," he said sarcastically before a look from Michael silenced him. "You knew about this Peyton. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked Peyton accusingly.

She struggled to find the words. "Nathan, I'm sorry but you guys have put me in a very difficult situation. Haley's one of my best friends and so are you, but she made me promise not to say anything," she said apologetically. She saw that her friend was obviously distressed by the news and squeezed his arm comfortingly. "Nathan, I know you're angry at Haley right now, but whatever it is that you're feeling, there is a baby involved. Do you think Haley is happy with this? She's most probably crying her eyeballs out right now. Think of what the stress could do to the baby."

"That's not fair, Peyton. I just found out about this an hour ago and you make it sound like Haley's the victim in all this."

"I'm not Nathan," she said, trying to reason with him. "But think of it this way. She's also your best friend. And you love her." He looked at her, shocked by her bluntness. "Save your breath trying to deny it, but I'm not stupid Nate."

Even if he wanted to, he couldn't deny the truth in her words. He still loved Haley but that feeling seemed to overshadowed by anger and betrayal.

"Is she keeping it?" Nathan asked, looking at both Michael and Peyton.

"Yes she is," Michael said firmly. Nathan wasn't sure if he was relieved or afraid when he heard Michael answer.

Peyton gave him a curious look. "Do you want her too?" she asked the question that was burning on her lips the moment Nathan asked if Haley was keeping the baby.

He looked like he was about to say something when he suddenly doubled over, as if in pain.

Peyton went to him worriedly. "Nathan, are you okay?"

He put up a hand and said, "I'm fine. I just need to process all this." Peyton gave a sigh of relief.

"For a minute there I thought you were gonna pass out," she said.

Nathan managed a small smile. "Yeah, for a minute there I thought I was gonna pass out too. Thanks Peyton," he said.

For a minute she looked confused. "For what?"

"For being a good friend to Haley. You too Michael," he added.

Peyton took the hint. "Okay, we're gonna go now. But whenever you're ready, I think you should talk to Haley." Nathan simply nodded silently. "Call me if you need to talk okay?" She pulled him into a hug. "It's gonna be okay Nate. Trust me," she said and gave him a wink.

Nathan took a step towards Michael and held out his hand. "See you Nathan," Michael said. "And don't be too hard on her."

"Yeah, easier said than done," he said before closing the door and leaned against it. After his altercations with Haley earlier, he had taken a long walk to clear his mind. It didn't seem to work and now with the revelation that he was the father of Haley's baby, his brain was getting to be more cluttered. He put a hand in his pocket and felt something. Pulling it out, he saw that it was a picture of the sonogram. He didn't even realize that he had taken it. He smiled involuntarily at the image before sticking it on his fridge, next to a picture of him and Haley taken just a few months ago.

* * *

Haley sat on the couch in front of the telly and stared blankly at the flickering images. Her body was sore from the exhaustion of crying and she had just got off the phone after convincing Peyton that she didn't need her to come home early from her date with Jake. This was her mess and only she could fix it. Try as she might, she couldn't get the image of the look on Nathan's face earlier. It was almost ten and she still couldn't sleep. Everytime the phone rang, it made her jump thinking that it could be Nathan. She knew that what she did was the ultimate betrayal of their friendship, and although it hurt her, she knew that he was hurting too. She rested her head on the couch hoping that sleep would come when she heard the door knob turn. She didn't get up, thinking that it could be Peyton.

"Hales?" She immediately sat up at the sound of Nathan's voice from the door. She wiped her tearstained face before turning.

"Hey," she said, her voice raw, either from all the emotions or from the crying, she couldn't be sure. "What are you doing here?" she asked and pulled her cardigan closer.

"We need to talk," he said and walked towards her. It broke his heart to see her like this, but right now he didn't think she deserved his sympathy. "Before you start with your apologizing crap-" he started to say, making her wince at his words. "I know that the baby is mine." She looked surprised and was about to say something when he cut her short. "Don't look so surprised. Peyton and Michael came to see me justnow and told me. What? You couldn't even bother to tell me yourself and had to send them to tell me that you're carrying my baby?" he said angrily.

Haley felt her own anger swell upon hearing his words. "Nathan, I am sick of all these accusations. You accused me of sleeping with Michael when I didn't. And now you're accusing me of making Peyton and Michael my messengers?"

"Can you blame me after all your lies?"

"I never lied to you Nathan," she retorted.

He smirked angrily. "No, I suppose you didn't. You just didn't tell me the truth. And you blame it on Rachel, pretending that you didn't want to hurt her. That's really low Hales. The only person you're protecting right now is yourself. You were gonna go away, weren't you? It wasn't Michael who was going to Chicago, was it? It was you."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Haley, I may not be a class valedictorian like you, but I'm no fool. And for a class valedictorian, you can be very stupid. How long do you think you can live with this lie, huh? What was your plan? Go to Chicago and never set foot in Tree Hill again?"

She glared at him. "What would you have me do Nathan? Tell you one day out of the blue that I'm pregnant and you're the father?"

"That would be a start," Nathan said and felt his temper rising. Seeing that she was upset, he lowered his voice. "I wish that you could have been more honest with me Hales. We've known each other since we were kids and I just feel so betrayed," he said sadly.

"I know," she said quietly. She played with the button on her cardigan, unable to face him. "What are you gonna do?" she asked, suddenly afraid of his answer.

He took in a deep breath and looked at her intently. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I'm gonna be there for you. All the way. I want to be a father to our baby."

She was taken aback by his decision. She never thought that he would bail out from his responsibilities, but to hear him actually sent a swirl of emotions she couldn't quite describe. She felt the familiar uneasiness rising in her throat and quickly made a run for it.

"Haley?" Nathan called out in confusion and followed her to the bathroom, only to find her retching in the sink. The sight of her only made the pregnancy seem more real. He gently pulled back her hair. "I know I said I'm gonna be there for you, but are you gonna this for the whole nine months?" he asked.

She turned the tap on and washed her mouth before turning to face him. "No, not for the whole nine months. Maybe six months or so," she said. "I'm due in December."

They looked at each other for the longest time before Nathan broke the silence. "I'm gonna be a dad," he finally said, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. Looking at her he realized that they were now tied together for the rest of their life by an invisible bond, held together by their baby.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys. I know I know, I've been MIA again with this story. I'm really really sorry. I hope this chapter will make it up to you guys. There's not much Naley action in this chappie but it's gonna get the ball rolling. So I hope you'll like it. And of course thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. They really keep me going. Have fun with this one. Cheers! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 15

Haley and Nathan waited nervously for their friends to arrive at her house. They hadn't spoken for a few minutes. Nathan had stayed the night after their big fight and they had managed to be cordial to each other. Or at least tried to be.

_Flashback_

_"So what did the doctor say about the baby?" he asked as he watched her stretch her legs on the couch after throwing up for the third time that night. He went over to her and lifted her legs before putting them on his lap and slowly gave them a massage._

_"Nathan, you don't have to do that," she said, although his hands felt really good on her aching legs._

_"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for the baby. I want our baby to be born healthy and you being sick and achy is not helping," he said, his face expressionless. "So, what did the doctor say?" he repeated._

_She felt shocked at the cruelty of his statement but knew that she deserved it. She deserved for him to be angry at her. "The baby's fine. His heartbeat is fine. Everything's fine," she said glumly._

_He stared ahead, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular. "I want to be there for your next check up."_

_"Yeah, of course," she said._

_He smirked. "Of course. Right. If I hadn't seen the picture, I wouldn't even know of the baby's existence, and you would already be packing your bags for Chicago." She fell silent, taking in the truth of his words. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm sorry. I'm just still a bit upset."_

_"And you have every right to be. Nathan, I know that I should have been honest with you and I'm sorry. I wish that I could take it all back. And I wish that you would stop looking at me like the way you do right now," she said. _

_"Like what? Like I don't know you anymore? I'm trying to find something in you that I still recognize, and I can't." He sighed. "Haley, I'm not doing this to hurt you, but you hurt me too."_

_"Don't you think I know that? Nathan, I swear I never meant to hurt you. You forget that there are two hearts involved in this. Didn't you think that this hurt me too? Nathan, we used to be best friends. I know that's a lot to ask right now and I'm not expecting that from you right now, but can we at least be nice at each other?"_

_He looked at her fixedly. "Yeah, you were right. We should be nice, for the baby at least."_

_Haley heaved a sigh of relief. If he couldn't be nice for their sake, she was at least grateful that he thought of their baby. "So I suppose we should tell the rest?"_

_"Yeah, we should. I'll call them tomorrow and ask them over. Brooke's gonna kill you, you know?" he said and managed to grin. A flash of panic crossed her face. "Hey, don't worry. She can't be mad for long," he assured her._

_"What about Rachel? Are you going to tell her?" she asked carefully, watching his reaction._

_He fell silent at the question. He suddenly realized that all the time they were talking about the baby, he never once even thought about Rachel._

_"Nathan?" she asked, noticing his sudden silence._

_"Yeah," he recovered. "I'm gonna tell her."_

_She touched her arm gently. "Nathan, I'm really sorry. I know it's not fair to you and Rachel but you guys can make it work. Even with the baby."_

_He looked at her blankly. "Yeah, sure," he said with a note of finality._

_End of flashback_

"Haley!" Brooke yelling at the top of her lungs made both Haley and Nathan jump. They looked at each other. Nathan took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Yeah, come in!" Haley yelled back nervously. "Okay, here goes nothing," she muttered under her breath.

A moment later Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake bundled into her house. Michael had decided not to come, saying that this was between them and Nathan had agreed. Although he hated to admit it out loud, he was beginning to think that Michael was an alright kind of guy after all. Especially after all he had done for Haley. And as for Rachel, Nathan had decided to talk to her privately.

"What's the big emergency?" Lucas asked as he headed for the fridge to get something to drink. He came back to the living room and noticed that Haley and Nathan were holding hands. "Are you two-" he said, letting his words trail off.

Haley hadn't realized that Nathan had taken her hand and immediately let go. She didn't want them to get the wrong impression.

"What? No!" Nathan said. He looked at their expectant faces and said, "we have something to tell you guys. I think you should sit."

"What's going on man?" Jake asked. "You're starting to freak us out here." He looked at Peyton but she just sat there with a blank look on her face and shrugged.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Nathan asked Haley as she sat herself down.

"I'll tell them," she said decidedly. "Emmm guys, I don't want you guys to freak out or anything but we're pregnant. I mean I'm pregnant and Nathan's the father," she said, her face looking flustered as she waited for their reactions.

As they expected, everybody looked shell shocked except for Peyton, who was looking down at her feet.

"What? When did this happen? How come I didn't know about this?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"Luke remember I told you when the night you and Brooke got back from you honeymoon?" Nathan said to remind Lucas of their conversation.

"You told Lucas?" Haley asked although Nathan ignored her question.

"So I guess I can lay off the acting now, now that everybody knows," Jake said with a sigh of relief and leaned back against the couch. Peyton gave him a sharp nudge making him yell in pain.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You two knew?" Brooke asked. "This is unbelievable. Why am I the last to know about anything? You know what? I'm out of here. And by the way, congratulations to you two," she said with mock sweetness before storming out of the house.

"Brooke wait," Haley called out after her but was answered with the slamming of the door.

"Nice work, Jake," Peyton said angrily. "Now look what you did."

Jake looked at them guiltily. "I'm sorry. Anyway, it's their news and you guys should know that we're happy for you. Even Brooke," he said.

"Yeah man. Congratulations," Lucas said and patted Nathan on the back. "So are you guys gonna get together or what?" he asked. "How is this gonna work out for you?"

Nathan looked at Haley who appeared to be upset. "Well, we haven't actually figured out the details yet but I told Haley that I'm gonna be there for her every step of the way."

"That's really great Nathan. And can I just ask, what about Rachel?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah of course I'm gonna tell her. I'm supposed to meet her tonight."

"Any idea what you're gonna say?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna tell her I got my best friend pregnant, although I haven't figured out how to tell her yet," he said sheepishly.

Lucas stood to face him. "Well, you'd better figure it out real soon, coz tonight's only a few hours away. Anyway, we'd better go. I'm gonna look for Brooke. She looked pretty darn upset when she left."

"Hey Luke, if you don't mind could I talk to her first. I've got a lot of apologizing to do," Haley said and got up.

Nathan smirked at her. "Yeah, you seem to be doing that a lot lately," he said.

"Nathan," Peyton started to say. "That's not fair," she said in defence of Haley.

"Peyton, it's okay. I deserve that," Haley said to her. "Do you want to come with me?" Peyton took one last look at Nathan and nodded before following her out of the door, leaving the boys to themselves.

Lucas looked at Nathan in confusion. "Hey what did you mean when you said Haley seemed to be doing a lot of apologizing lately?" he asked.

* * *

They found Brooke at the Rivercourt, a place where they used to hang out when they were kids. A place where they still went to every now and then to shoot hoops and chill out. Haley spotted her first, sitting on the bleachers with her head bent low. She took a seat next to her, followed by Peyton.

"Hey Brooke. I know you must be really mad at me right now. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about me and Nathan," she said. "I know this is gonna sound lame, but you and Lucas were so happy with your wedding and honeymoon, I didn't want to spoil that for you guys."

Brooke looked at her with eyes full of hurt. "How could the news that you're pregnant spoil it for me? Haley, you're one of my best friends and you're carrying Nathan's baby. Tell me, which part of that would upset me? Which part of that wouldn't make me happy? I just thought that you would give me more credit than that."

"I'm sorry Brooke. I've just got a lot going on right now and the decisions I've made lately haven't actually been the best I've made in my life." Haley looked down at her feet as she waited for Brooke to say something. Moments later she could feel her arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Okay, I forgive you. Just don't keep anything else from me okay?"

Peyton looked guilty upon hearing her words. "Emmm Brooke. There's actually more," she said and looked at Haley straight in the eye. Haley glared at her but Peyton just shrugged it off.

"What? What's going on?" Brooke asked, looking at them both for answers.

Haley sighed before turning back her attention at Brooke. "When I found out that I was pregnant, I thought about leaving Tree Hill."

Brooke pulled away from her and got up abruptly. "What?" she asked. "Leave Tree Hill? Where were you going? Were you ever gonna tell me this? Were you even gonna say goodbye?" she asked angrily. "You know what? Forget it. I don't want to hear it." She then turned to Peyton. "You knew about this?" Peyton nodded silently.

"Brooke, please. You have to understand. I was scared and for the first time in my adult life, I had no clue what to do and leaving Tree Hill seemed like the easiest choice to make," Haley said, tears already forming in her eyes. It was bad enough that Nathan was angry at her. She didn't think she could take if Brooke was too.

Brooke closed her eyes as she listened to her friend's explanation. She could tell that Haley was scared and felt her anger ebb away. She turned slowly to face her. "Is there anything else I should know about?" she asked.

Haley shook her head. "No, that was it. I promise." She bit her lip anxiously. She saw Brooke moving slowly towards her and before she knew it, two arms had enveloped her.

"Haley, I could kill you for this but you're lucky I'm in a generous mood today." She then turned to Peyton who was watching them with a smile. "Hey blondie, come over here," she said. Peyton walked over to them and joined in on the hug.

They pulled away seconds later. "Haley, are you alright now? How are you feeling? How are you and Nathan?"

"I'm okay," Haley answered, wiping away her tears. "Nathan and I are trying to work this out. I'm not sure how but we are trying."

"You know that you can always talk to me, right?" Brooke said, to which Haley nodded. "Good, now come on. It's getting cold. Not good for the baby mama to be out in the cold."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Okay here it comes. Haley, you know that Brooke's gonna fuss all over you know, right?"

Haley laughed. Her first real laugh that day. "I kinda saw that coming already."

"And I'm really happy for you Haley. You have to know that," Brooke said.

Haley smiled. "I know."

* * *

Nathan tapped his fingers on the table as he waited. He looked around glumly at the crowded restaurant and saw people laughing as they were having their dinner. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he last felt happy. He fished around in his jeans pocket and found what he was looking for. He pulled out the sonogram of his baby and gave a small smile. Even in black and white, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He couldn't believe that he had made that, and having it with Haley made it more surreal, but in a good way although he couldn't bring himself to tell Haley that. He looked up and saw her approaching him and quickly slipped the picture back in his pocket before she could see it. He got up and gave her a hug.

"Hey you. I was wondering when will I be able to see you," Rachel said and leaned over to kiss him. He pulled away quickly and sat down.

"Yeah, sorry. I've been busy lately," he said and managed to smile.

Rachel groaned. "Oh God tell me about it. Guess who called me the other day? Michael did. He wanted help with some Chicago deal and I said I could help him out. Turns out that he just bought a company in Chicago and wanted someone to deal with the legal issues and trust me, there were plenty of issues. Plus, I need to go there for a couple of weeks to sort it out. Thank God the money's good," she said without skipping a beat.

Nathan listened to her ranting and bit back a smile. _Good old Michael. Trust you to do something like this._ And despite all her complaining, Nathan knew that Rachel loved her job and wouldn't think twice about taking Michael's offer.

"So, what about you? Why haven't you called?" she asked as she took a break from her rant.

"There's something I have to tell you," he said and indicated to the waiter that they needed more time before placing their orders. God knows if Rachel wouldn't throw her plate of food in his face when he was done telling her.

She took his hand in hers and smiled. "What is it?" Her smile faltered when he didn't return hers. "Nathan, what's going on?"

"Rachel, there's no easy way to say this. Haley's pregnant," he blurted out.

Her eyes went wide with shock. "That's great isn't it?" she finally said and searched Nathan's face. Her eyes narrowed when she understood. "It's yours, isn't it?" she asked and let go of his hand. "Wow," she said and leaned back against her chair as she took the news in.

After what seemed an eternity, Nathan said, "Please say something."

She looked at him calmly, "what do you want me to say? That I'm happy for you two?"

"I know. I know this is too much to take," Nathan said exasperatedly. "But this happened before you and me got together. You have to know that I never cheated on you."

She leaned forward and looked at him. "Maybe not physically Nathan, but I always knew that you love her." He started to protest when she cut him short. "Don't you dare deny it Nathan Scott." Nathan kept quiet, silently admitting the truth of her words. "Nathan, I've always known that what we have is not going to last forever, but at least I tried. I'm not gonna force you to stay with me, especially with all this going on. So right now, the ball is in your court. What are you gonna do?"

He looked down at the table and shook his head. "I don't know Rachel. Me being a dad is just starting to sink in. I honestly don't know what to do." He looked up at her in wonder. "Why are you so calm by the way? I would have expected you to-"

"Go all psycho?" Rachel asked with a laugh. "You know I love you Nathan, but love is not something you can shove down someone's throat. I know who your heart belongs to and it's not with me. I think I've learned to accept it. And I am really happy for you."

He took her hands and kissed them. "You are amazing Rachel. You are going to meet someone who can love you the way that you deserve to be loved. I'm just sorry it can't be me."

"It's okay. Just promise me something," she said.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you're gonna stop being an idiot and sweep Haley off her feet already."

He smiled sadly and sighed. "It's easier said than done Rachel."

"Trust me Nathan. If anybody can make it work, it's gotta be you guys. Now come on, are we gonna order or what? All this news is making me hungry," she said grinning.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Have I mentioned before that you guys are just the most awesome readers? Well, you are :) Thanks so much for the reviews and I can see that there are new readers and reviewers for this story. Welcome aboard! I was actually quite surprised that this story is doing better than "Patience" in terms of the number of reviews but I'm glad that both stories are doing pretty good. Anyway, I won't be able to update this story and "Patience" this week coz I've got relatives coming over so that's gonna take up most of my time but I promise I'll update next week ok. So here's the latest chapter. I hope you'll like it. Cheers! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 16

Nathan sank into the comfort of his bed and sighed. He couldn't believe that Rachel had been so understand when he told her the news. He knew that it wasn't an easy thing for her to do, and he was grateful that she was happy for him and Haley. He took out his baby's photo and looked at it for the millionth time. He could never get tired of looking at it and felt his heart swell as he stared at the picture of what he and Haley had created. He thought of their lives who would never be the same after this. He was so lost in his thought that he didn't hear his mom enter his room.

"Whose picture is that?" Deb asked as she sat on his bed. She looked at her son and smiled. He was already becoming a man and yet, to her he would always be her baby boy.

"Mom! Have you heard of the word knock?" Nathan asked as he quickly hid the picture behind his back.

Deb rolled her eyes and said, "I did knock. Five times."

"And did you hear me say 'come in'?" Nathan asked as he sat up. Telling Rachel that he was about to be a father was nerve wrecking enough and he had been waiting for the right moment to tell his parents. It looked like his time was up.

"Oh come on Nathan. Whenever I knock and you don't answer, it could only mean two things. It's either you have a girl in here somewhere, or something's bothering you. Since I didn't see you come home with a girl, something must be bothering you. Wanna tell me about it? Or rather tell me whose picture that was?"

He looked at her and knew that she wouldn't be satisfied until he told her the truth. He reluctantly pulled out the photo and handed it to her. She took it and her eyes immediately went wide.

"Nathan, whose baby is this?" she asked slowly, although she already knew the answer.

"It's mine," he said in a small voice.

"Oh God," Deb exclaimed as her hand flew to her throat. "Dan!" she yelled. "Come in here! Nathan got somebody pregnant!"

"Mom! Will you stop yelling? The whole Tree Hill can hear you," Nathan said worriedly. A warning look from Deb quieted him. A moment later, he could hear the sound of shuffling feet and felt a sense of dread as Dan entered his room.

Dan looked first at his wife, then at his son who was trying to avoid his eyes. "Did you say Nathan got somebody pregnant?"

"Here," Deb said and handed him the photo. She then turned her attention back to Nathan and asked, "who is it?" She knew that Nathan was not very discreet when it came to women and her worst fear was that this girl could be taking advantage of him because of his money.

Nathan realized that he couldn't prolong it any longer. "It's Haley," he said quietly.

"What?" both Dan and Deb yelled at the same time. "Haley? Our Haley?" Deb asked and Nathan nodded to confirm.

"Oh," Dan said simply and smiled inwardly. For the first time since he heard the news, he felt relieved. Relieved that the mother of his soon to be granchild was the girl whom he had known all her life and whom he cared for as their his daughter.

Nathan looked at him in surprise. "Oh? That's all you can say? Oh?"

Deb exchanged looks with Dan and grinned. "What do you want us to say Nathan?" she asked and took another look at the photo. "Oh look at that. That's our grandchild," she gushed.

"Oh my God, this is too weird. Are you sure you're alright with all this? Aren't you gonna yell at me? Tell me that I was irresponsible for letting this happen? I think you misheard me the first time. I said I got Haley pregnant," he said, still puzzled at his parents' reaction.

Dan looked up from the photo and said, "we heard you the first time, son. Yes, you were irresponsible for letting this happen but we're not gonna yell at you."

"You're not?" Nathan asked, thinking that he had misheard Dan.

Deb went up to him and took his face in her hands. "Nathan, we've always known that you and Haley would be together, and now you two are bringing another life into this world. Nothing could make me happier."

Nathan pried her hands away from his face. "Sorry to burst your bubble mom, but just because me and Haley are having a baby, it doesn't mean that we're together." He sat on his bed and watched his parents' reaction carefully

"What do you mean you're not together?" Deb asked.

Nathan rolled his eyes and sank back in his bed. "What else can it mean? She doesn't feel that way about me Mom."

"And how do you feel? Do you love her?" Dan asked, although he already knew the answer.

"It doesn't matter how I feel Dad. Don't worry, we're gonna make this work." He stole a glance at his parents. "So how do you guys feel about being grandparents?" he asked grinning.

A smile broke out on both their faces. "Well, it's pretty cool to be a young grandma actually. I'm gonna be the hottest grandma in Tree Hill," Deb joked.

Dan pulled her closer and kissed her on her forehead. "You got that right, honey. By the way, what did Jimmy and Lydia say?" he asked, referring to Haley's parents.

"Oh, you know them. They're just happy that their daughter is not a virgin anymore. Go figure," Nathan said. Haley's parents were a mystery to him although he loved them like his own. They were not like any other parents and right after Haley graduated from high school, they decided to go on a road trip across the country. In a way, he was glad that they were not here. He didn't think he could handle another set of parents gushing over the two of them.

* * *

A few days later, Haley was already back at work although Peyton insisted that she took a few days off after all the drama of the previous days. But Haley knew that it was of no use moping at home. She would rather drown her misery in her work. It was the only way for her to forget about her problems with Nathan. They had not spoken much during the last few days, except for the times Nathan came over to check how she was doing, or rather as he made it perfectly clear to her, how the baby was doing. She realized that she was much to blame for his behaviour but it was getting pretty frustrating to see her once best friend act this way around her.

"Hey babymama, how are you feeling today?" Peyton asked as she stood at the doorway to her office. She walked in casually and sat at the edge of her table while looking at the stacks of CD's on her table.

"Not too bad, except that I have to run to the toilet every few minutes to throw up. This baby is sure gonna be a handful when he comes out," Haley said, giving her a small smile.

"He?" Peyton asked excitedly.

Haley was quick to answer. "Oh, no. We haven't found out the sex yet. To be honest, I'm not sure if I want to know. It would be nice if we just leave it as a surprise," she said with a rare smile.

"What does Nathan think about this?" Peyton asked, knowing that he was a sore subject for Haley.

Haley just shrugged and instantly retreated to her sombre mood at the mention of his name. "I don't know. We haven't really talked much since that day."

Peyton looked surprised. "Really? You guys are having a baby together and you haven't talked much?"

Haley simply dismissed it and pretended to be busy. "Well, this is still pretty new to Nathan. He just needs some time to get used to it." A while later she could feel Peyton standing next to her looking angry.

"Haley, this is bullshit. How long are you gonna let him bully you like this? How long are you gonna beat yourself up over this?" she said angrily.

"Peyton, stop. He has every right to be angry at me. First, I withheld the fact that I'm carrying his baby. Then he found that I was gonna skip town. Who in their right mind wouldn't be upset?"

"It's been almost a week Haley-" Peyton's angry rant was cut short when they heard somebody at the door. "Well, speak of the devil," Peyton muttered as Nathan walked in. "What are you doing here?" she hissed angrily at him.

"Whoa! Retract the claws Sawyer. What's going on?" he looked first at Peyton's angry face and then at Haley who was looking down at her table.

"Nothing, Peyton was just leaving," Haley said and gave her a meaningful look. She was about to say something when Haley raised her eyebrows which quieted her.

"Fine, I'll go," Peyton said defeatedly. "Just remember what I said Haley. And if this dickhead over here can't be supportive of you, you know who to call," she said and left, but not before giving Nathan a last angry look.

Nathan stood facing Haley with his arms folded in front of his chest. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing," she said quietly.

"It didn't look like nothing to me. Why did she looked so pissed?" he prodded.

She sighed and said, "Nathan, it's nothing. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Lunch," he simply said.

"What?" Haley said, not understanding.

He gave her a wry smile. "I'm here to take you out for lunch. My baby needs to eat," he said.

"Oh," she said. "You're just concerned about the baby."

"Yeah, now come and grab your coat."

She still didn't budge from her seat. "I'm not hungry Nathan. I was gonna go out with Peyton anyway," she said and returned to her work. She looked up and noticed that Nathan was still there, watching her. "What now?" she asked impatiently.

"Nothing." He wanted to tell her that she looked beautiful. He had noticed that she was starting to show her baby bump and although things were not ideal between them right now, her pregnancy made her glow. "You look beautiful," he said, voicing his thoughts.

"What?" Haley said. He caught her off guard, and for a minute all their anger and disappointment disappeared. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I don't look fat?" she asked grinning.

Nathan laughed. "No, you don't. You can never look fat."

She suddenly turned sombre and looked at him. "Hey, you never told me what happened between you and Rachel," she said carefully.

He instantly sobered up. "We broke up," he said nonchalantly.

"You what?" she exclaimed. "Oh my God Nathan, I'm so sorry."

"Well, what did you expect was gonna happen. The guy you were dating showed up and told you that he was having a baby with another girl, her decision was obvious."

She came over to him. "I'm really sorry. I never wanted this to happen."

"Yeah, well. It did," he said. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked and looked at her face.

"Sure what is it?"

"Are you sorry that we, you know, slept together that night?" he asked and held his breath as he waited for her answer.

She took her time as she contemplated his question. "No, I'm not," she said softly. "It gave us this baby, didn't it?" she said and touched her stomach gently. "And to be honest, I'm glad I lost my virginity to you," she added shyly.

He smiled at the memory of that night. He still remembered the way her body felt when they moved together. How his heart was still racing when their bodies finally joined, how it still raced even long after that. He was suddenly jerked out of his reverie when he heard her squeal.

"It moved!" she said and felt her stomach. "Nathan, the baby moved!"

"What? Where?" he asked excitedly. She took his hand and gently placed it on her bulging stomach. He fought back tears as he felt the tiny movement of the baby. And then he said something unexpected.

"Marry me Haley."

She instantly pulled back, shock registered all over her face. "What?" she said, her voice trembling.

He took her hands in his and looked her in the eye. "Marry me. Haley, I felt our baby move and I realized that I never want to miss that. I told you that I want to be here for you, every step of the way. And think of it this way, you don't want our baby to grow up with his parents living separately, do you?"

"So, it's a marriage of convenience?" she asked.

For a minute he looked puzzled. "Yeah, sure. If you want to call it that," he said. To be honest, he surprised himself by proposing to her but as the words came out of his mouth, it felt right.

"Look, I know this is not how you picture your proposal to be like, but can you honestly tell me that this is what you picture your life to be like? Nothing about this is normal Haley but I'm serious. Marry me and we can be a real family. Let me make an honest woman out of you. What do you think?," he said.

She stepped back and leaned against the table, her mind still reeling from his proposal. "I think we should talk about this first. This is all so sudden," she said.

He took her hands and said, "I know it is. But what is there to talk about?" He saw the hesitation in her eyes. "Okay, I'm gonna give you some time to think about this. Let me know when you decide," he said and squeezed her hands gently. He then turned to leave. "I should go. Make sure you take your lunch. I'll come around tonight," he said, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Haley stood there, still stunned from his sudden proposal. Her mind went blank all of a sudden. "Peyton!" she yelled.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! I'm back! Phew last week was really hectic. This week is going to be another busy week too but I'll find time to update my stories. Hope you guys had a wonderful week. I loved reading your reviews for the last chapters and I know I promised to update as soon as my relatives have gone back, so here's the latest chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy it, and let me know what you think okay. Love you guys! Cheers! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 17

"He did what?!" Peyton yelled as soon as Haley told her about Nathan's proposal. Haley opened her mouth to repeat what she had said earlier, but stopped when she saw Peyton put up her hand. "I heard you the first time," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. She started pacing the room to recollect her thoughts, her brain working on overdrive as she tried to fathom what Nathan's motives were. She made a sudden stop and turned to face Haley who was still looking shocked.

"So what did you say?" Peyton asked nervously as she bit her nail in anticipation.

"I told him that I need time to think about it. What did you think I said?" Haley replied. She felt the stirring of the baby within and her hand automatically flew to her stomach to soothe him. "What do you think I should do?" she asked.

Peyton kept silent as she contemplated the situation. She watched as Haley caressed her baby bump and thought that her friend deserved all the happiness in the world, and the only person who could give that happiness was Nathan. She just wasn't sure if Nathan's proposal came out of love or something else.

"I think you should do what your heart tells you to," Peyton finally said. She took Haley's hand and squeezed it gently. "Haley, do you love him?" she asked.

Haley stood before her friend, her head bowed low as she examined a spot on the ground. "You know I do Peyton. And Nathan's right. This baby deserves to have two parents in his life."

"And what about you?"

"What about me? Peyton, even if he doesn't love me, it doesn't matter. This baby is what matters. If I decide to marry him, it would be for the sake of our baby," she said quietly.

"Haley, you shouldn't let him walk all over you just because you think he has the right to be angry. And you should stop feeling guilty already. What's done is done. You can't change what happened. If you keep thinking about it, it's gonna eat you alive Hales. Promise me that you'll think about this carefully before you decide what to do."

Haley nodded silently. "I promise," she declared and gave Peyton a small smile. "Now come on, grab your coat. I promised Nathan I would eat something," she said. It was obvious that even with the craziness that was happening in her life at that moment, she still thought of him.

Peyton continued to watch her and after a while reluctantly agreed. It was really eating her inside watching her two friends who obviously loved each other hurting like this. She didn't know whether a marriage would solve everything or would make it worse.

* * *

Nathan was absentmindedly flicking through the channels on his television when a loud banging noise on his door made him jump. He felt annoyance build up within him as the frantic banging grew louder by the minute. He reluctantly got up from the couch and made his way to the door. He opened it and was instantly attacked by an obviously angry Peyton, with Brooke in tow.

He felt Peyton nudge his chest as she pushed him backwards. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Peyton said as soon as she saw him. Nathan had never seen her like this and the only thing that kept her from hitting him was Brooke holding her back.

"What the hell?!" Nathan exclaimed as soon as he found his voice. "What's your problem? What's gotten into you, Sawyer?"

"What's my problem?" Peyton asked in disbelief. "My problem is you. Why are you doing this?"

"Do what? Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Nathan asked exasperatedly.

Brooke pulled Peyton aside, making sure that Nathan was not within her reach. She looked at Nathan squarely in the eyes and said, "she's talking about your proposal to Haley."

"Oh," Nathan said as he smoothed down his shirt. "That. Why are you so worked up anyway? It's not like I asked you to marry me."

Peyton looked like she was ready to take a second lunge at him but Brooke managed to restrain her in the nick of time. "Haven't you done enough?" Peyton spat.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

Brooke looked at the two of them glaring at each other like two cats preparing to fight. She turned to Peyton. "Peyton, why don't you sit over there," she said and pointed to the couch.

"And you," she said to Nathan. "Get your ass over to the other couch and you two be quiet until I say you can speak, you hear me?" Nathan and Peyton nodded meekly and did as they were told, much to Brooke's satisfaction.

"Okay, Nathan. What the hell were you thinking, proposing to Haley like that? Why are you messing with her head?" Brooke asked. She took a deep breath and continued, "Nathan, you're my brother-in-law and you're my friend and I love you to death, but this isn't you. Are you doing this because you really want to marry her, or you're doing this just to watch her suffer?"

Nathan slowly looked up to her and gave her a stony glare. "You wanna know why I did that?"

"Yeah, enlighten us please," Peyton said angrily.

"I did it because I was still upset. I love her so much Brooke sometimes it hurts just thinking about her. A part of me wants her to hurt just like I was hurting when she deceived me. Another part of me knows that I can't live without her, that I want her to be with me every single day of my life. So yes, there's a little bit of both," Nathan said, his voice thick with emotion.

Both Peyton and Brooke looked taken aback at his declaration. For once, Peyton felt all the anger she felt earlier disappear and was replaced by sadness. She walked over to him and sat down next to him, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Nathan, what do you expect to happen after you guys get married, assuming she'll agree. She will keep on thinking that you asked her to marry you because it was the right thing to do and not because of what you really feel. Do you really want her to live her life like that, thinking that she was stuck in a forced marriage? Marriage is for forever Nathan. It's not something you play around with."

"She's right Nate," Brooke added. "How do you suppose it's gonna work? Are you two gonna sleep in two separate beds?"

Nathan looked at her in disbelief. "What?"

Brooke shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "What? It's a valid question."

He stood up and rubbed his temple, hoping that it could soothe the headache that was creeping up but to no avail. "I felt the baby move. She put my hand on her stomach and I felt the baby move. It was incredible. I knew that I was meant to spend the rest of my life with her. Maybe getting her knocked up was my ticket to that."

"I'm so sorry Nathan. I'm sorry that it's been difficult for you and Haley but you have to stop this. You have to stop blaming her. She was just scared," Peyton said.

"Scared of what? Of me? Peyton, Haley and I have known each other for the longest time. Why would she be scared of me?"

Peyton looked at his face which was filled with pain and sorrow. "She knows you like no one does. Maybe that's why," she said quietly. Nathan looked at her, his face filled with confusion as he tried to understand what she meant.

* * *

Haley leaned back on the pier next to the shore, using her elbows to support her as she looked up at the sky where the stars twinkled like diamonds, her feet dangling in the cool water. She smiled as she felt the baby stir. "You like that don't you?" she said softly, her hand slowly caressing her growing belly. She was at the beach house that Nathan's parents owned. Sometimes when she needed to think, she would come here and the serenity of the place always managed to calm her. She and Nathan used to go there all the time when they were growing up. She remembered her father teaching her and Nathan how to swim and when they finally were good at it, this was where they used to spend their summers.

It all ended when they graduated from college and got busy with work. She did go there from time to time but not always with Nathan and she remembered why. Everytime she asked him, he would be busy with some girl he was seeing at that moment, and being a good friend she let him. She refused to be the girl who got jealous everytime her best friend went out on a date. She knew that she had feelings for him even back then, but the strength of their friendship held her back.

She closed her eyes and laid down. "Your daddy and I used to come here all the time," she continued softly. "He's a great guy, your daddy I mean. You may not think that he is right now, but he looks out for me all the time. He's just angry at mommy right now but he loves you. Did I tell you that he's also my best friend in the whole world? I have your Uncle Lucas, Uncle Jake, Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton but your daddy, he stands out above the rest."

She couldn't remember the last time her brain felt so cluttered. She didn't understand what drove Nathan to propose to her. Sure she was pregnant but that was to easy. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to marry him at that moment. How could she when she knew that the marriage would serve no purpose except to torture her soul, not to mention her heart.

Nathan watched her talk to their baby and felt a surge of emotion. He had called her earlier but she wasn't home. At the back of his mind, he knew that she would be here. He wasn't sure whether he should let her know that he was there, so he contented himself with watching her.

Haley took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, completely unaware of his presence. "Daddy asked mommy to marry him. What do you think? Should I marry him?" She thought she felt the baby kick in response. She felt a lone tear slide down her cheek and quickly brushed it away. "Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't things be just the way they were?"

He couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her like this was killing him inside. He slowly walked towards her and crouched down next to her. "Hey," he said softly.

Her eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. She quickly sat up and wiped the tears off her face. "Nathan, you scared me," she said.

"I'm sorry. I thought I'd find you here," he said. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. It's the hormones. It's making me all weepy," she said as she laughed nervously. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," he replied quietly. "What were you doing here?"

Haley stood up and he followed suit. She ran her fingers through her hair and stared out into the ocean. "Nothing. I just needed some alone time to think."

"About my proposal?" he asked.

She didn't take her eyes off the dark water. "That, and some other things," she replied. They stood quietly for a moment before she continued, "will we ever be like before Nathan?" she asked as she looked at him sadly.

He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "I think we're not that far off from the track," he said. "Did you think about my proposal?" he asked.

She removed his hand and turned her back on him. "I'm still thinking about it. You don't just spring it on me and expect an answer right away, do you?"

"No, I don't expect that. But I'm trying to do the right thing here. I'm not gonna let you raise our baby on your own."

"But I won't be raising our baby on my own," she said.

Nathan sighed. "You know what I mean Hales. Wouldn't it be easier if we were married? I can look after you."

She laughed at his remark. "Thanks for the offer Nathan. But I'm pretty sure I can look after myself."

"That is true but we also have our baby to think about. I don't want anything to happen to our baby."

Haley looked at him angrily. "And you think I cannot take care of our baby?"

"No, it's not that," he said exasperatedly.

"What is it then?" she said challenging him.

"I love you okay!" he exclaimed loudly. For the second time that day he stunned her. "Haley, I love you. I've told you that before and I'm telling you again. I love you."

She backed away from him. "You just broke up with Rachel and now you're telling me that you love me?"

"I never loved her. At least not the way that I love you," he said as he moved closer. "Haley, I've had enough of these games. We belong together and you know it. Whether you like it or not, this baby links us together for the rest of our lives. I think it's time you stop running away from your feelings." He held her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. He looked into her eyes and felt as if he could drown in those brown orbs. He slowly tilted her chin and bent his head, pressing his lips on hers, claiming her. She kept still for a moment but even she couldn't deny the depths of her feelings for him. She kissed him back with all the intensity she could find. Whatever it was that she couldn't tell him to his face, she told him with her lips.

Nathan groaned when he felt her respond and held her closer. "Haley." Her name came out in a hoarse whisper and he kissed her again, this time his tongue probing the entrance of her mouth for entrance. She parted her lips allowing him access which only made him moan. He flicked his tongue in her mouth as he searched for hers and when he found it, they tongues battled gently. He pulled away reluctantly as they both came up for air and they stared at each other for the longest time.

He then took her hand and put it on her chest, letting her feel his heart that was beating wildly. "The first time I kissed you, my heart did this. And it's gonna continue doing this everytime I kiss you. Please don't tell me that you don't feel that way about me."

"I can't tell you that," she stammered as tears sprang in her eyes.

He closed his eyes, relief washing over him at her response. "What's holding you back?" he asked. "Why did you run away that morning?" he continued, referring to the morning after they slept together.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be enough for you," she admitted. He looked at her in surprise.

"Haley, how can you not be enough for me?" he asked.

She turned her back on him and wrung her hands nervously. "That morning before I left, I read a message on your phone. It was from Rachel," she said.

"Why would you do that?" he asked in confusion. "Never mind. Don't answer that. So what? You read a message from Rachel. What did it have to do with you disappearing?" he prodded.

She turned around to face him, wondering if she should tell him, unsure of his reaction. With a sigh she realized that there was enough secrets. If she was going to decide whether or not to marry him, his reaction to what she was about to tell him might make it easier for her to choose.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey ho! I bet you guys were not expecting me to update so soon huh? Lol...You guys have been great to me all this while and I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read my stories. Your reviews are awesome and I notice that there are new readers coming on board which is awesome. So here's another chapter for you guys. Let me know what you think ok. Cheers! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 18

The night was getting late and the gentle breeze made her shiver. She looked at Nathan's expectant face and struggled to find the words to make him understand. She hated that things had gotten so awkward between them and wished that she would finally wake up from the nightmare of the situation, part of which she had contributed.

"Haley, will you please answer me?" Nathan asked urgently. There was something she was not telling him and he needed to know what it was.

"Nathan, will you stop yelling already?" she said impatiently.

"I would if you would just answer me," he retorted.

"You're an ass, you know that." She didn't wait for him to respond. "Okay fine. That morning I snooped around and read Rachel's message," she said reluctantly.

_Flashback_

_She woke up and turned her head, only to find Nathan sleeping soundly next to her. She smiled and gently stroked his cheek, not wanting to wake him up. They had made love again that night and her body was deliciously aching. She couldn't believe how happy she felt at that moment. She continued watching him sleep when she heard his cellphone make a sound, indicating that he had received a message. She felt him stir and saw him open his eyes. The moment he did, the biggest smile broke out on his face._

_"Hey, good morning," he said sleepily._

_"Good morning," she said shyly. He raised himself up and kissed her tenderly._

_"You've got a message," she said against his lips._

_"Leave it. I've got more important things to do here," he said playfully as he pushed her down against the pillow, making her giggle._

_"Nathan, stop it. We're gonna be late for work."_

_He groaned and reluctantly pulled away. "Okay fine. I have to go to the bathroom anyway. Wanna shower with me?" he offered mischievously._

_She quickly got up from the bed and raced to the bathroom. "I call shower!" she yelled and squealed when Nathan grabbed her and carried her like a truant child to the bathroom. He turned on the shower making her squeal even more. He relished the sound of her voice and watching the water trickle on her beautiful face, he kissed her tenderly catching her by surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and playfully massaged his tongue. He groaned at her mischief and pinned her to the wall._

_"You do know the consequence of doing that, don't you?" he said, his voice coming out in a ragged breath against her already bruised lips._

_"I think I have an idea," she replied coyly. She then gently caressed his chest and playfully tweaked his nipple. _

_"God Haley," he groaned as he kissed her again, one hand cupping her face while the other cupping her breast. __She shuddered and moved her hips more suggestively against him, her hands grasping his shoulders tightly as his mouth moved over first one breast and then the other._ _He hoisted her up and her legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his waist. Nathan felt as if he could explode from the intensity of that moment and couldn't hold back any longer._

_"I have to be inside you Hales," he whispered, his lips never leaving hers. _

_He felt her nod and he pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "I know. I want you so much Nathan."_

_That was all he needed to hear as he plunged himself into her. They both moaned at the contact as she held him tight. He continued his thrusts, each movement eliciting a moan from her. Their movement grew frantic before she felt the delicious feeling, the telltale sign that she was going to fall over the edge. She matched his every move until finally she exploded, her loud gasp sounded like bells in his ears._

_"Nathan, oh God Nathan," she groaned. He didn't stop, he couldn't stop._

_"It's okay," he rasped in her ear before falling into his own climax, buried deep within her. He gently let her legs go and wrapped his arms tightly around her. When their heartbeats had returned to normal, she quickly showered knowing full well that they were going to be late. She got out of the shower first and as she toweled her hair dry, she heard another sound coming out from his cellphone. She looked over her shoulder and bit back a smile as she heard him sing in the shower. She walked over to her bedside table and picked up his cellphone. She knew she shouldn't snoop around but her curiousity go the better of her. She opened the first message on his phone and her body went still as she read that it was from Rachel. **Hey Nathan, why haven't you called me? I miss waking up next to you. When are you coming over again?**_

_She snapped the phone shut and her mind went black. Who was she kidding? He couldn't possibly be faithful to her if they pursued this. There would always be a Rachel tempting him. She knew him well enough to know that he couldn't be loyal to a girl for a week, let alone a lifetime. She quickly dressed and wrote to him, telling him that she had gone and closed the door quietly behind her._

_End of flashback_

"That's why you left?" Nathan asked her. "Because of that message? Haley, Rachel didn't mean anything to me."

"I was scared Nathan. I was finally ready to tell you how I feel about you, and knowing that only a few nights before that, you were sleeping with another girl. What did you expect me to do?"

He wanted to shake her so bad but he restrained himself. "I slept with her that day because I was upset about our fight. We were arguing about Michael. I was being a jerk to him that day."

"So what else is new?" she muttered under her breath. Loudly she said to him, "Nathan, that was the reason why I bolted. How do you think us being together will ever work when everytime we argue, you run off to another girl? And you know we drive each other crazy."

"Haley, you should know that you are the only person I've ever said 'I love you' to, and I mean it. Do you know how miserable you made me feel after you left? How you broke my heart when you told me that that night was a mistake." He took in a deep breath and let go slowly. "God Haley, you should have trusted me."

"How can I, knowing the person that you are," she said sadly. "So what are we going to do now?" she asked, only to be answered by a hollow look in Nathan's eyes.

"I honestly don't know Hales. I asked you to marry me and I'm still waiting for your answer." He sighed defeatedly. "I should go. You should too. It's getting cold. I don't want you to get sick," he said.

"You mean you don't want our baby to get sick," she said.

"Dammit Haley! Stop doing that! Why can't you just trust me when I tell you that I love you!" She lowered her gaze to the ground as he looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry if knowing me as a friend makes you scared to be with me. I know you need time to think about this, so that's what I'm giving you. Let me know when you have decided," he said. He gave her a lingering kiss on her lips and left without even waiting for her answer, carrying his aching heart along with him.

* * *

Haley grumbled as she sorted through the mail in her office, tossing them one by one into the dustbin. "Stupid catalog. Who the hell subscribed to this?" she muttered angrily and threw the rest of the mail into the bin. She felt a slight annoyance and realized that it was the pregnancy hormones.

"You did," a voice answered. She looked up and let out a squeal when she saw a familiar face.

"Michael!" She ran to him and gave him a bear hug before pulling away. His grin was later replaced with a painful grunt when she hit him on the arm. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Nice to see you too," he remarked sarcastically while rubbing the sore spot. "Damn, who knew being a mommy would give you so much strength."

"Serves you right for leaving. You didn't answer my question. Where have you been?" she said and leaned against the table with folded arms.

He fiddled through the mess on her table with interest, and without looking up said, "Chicago. You know the deal I got into when you first found out you were pregnant?" Haley smiled sheepishly remembering what she put Michael through. "Well, I need somebody to look after the Chicago office. The new office looks really good." He looked at her and noticed her guilty look. "Oh don't give me that look Haley James. The Chicago deal was the best thing that happened to me in a while and I'm glad I did it. It was pretty brutal looking for somebody I could trust to look after it but Rachel really helped me a lot."

Haley's eyes widened in surprise. "Rachel? She was with you in Chicago?" With all the drama that was going on in her life, she didn't even notice that Rachel hadn't been around in Tree Hill.

"Well, yeah. I asked her to help me with the Chicago office to sort out some legal stuff and she agreed. She's a great girl once you get to know her."

"Yeah, I know," she agreed. She made a mental note to meet Rachel to apologize for the trouble that she had caused.

"So," he said and walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms, holding her at arm's length. "What's going on with you? What trouble did you get into while I was gone?"

She looked away and muttered, "Nathan asked me to marry him."

He looked perplexed for a second and a while later a loud laugh was heard. "You're kidding right?" he asked and seeing that she was serious, he said, "you're not kidding." He let out a loud whistle and dropped her arms. "Wow, I knew I shouldn't have left you kids for long."

"What's with all the noise?" a disgruntled Peyton said as she entered Haley's office but as soon as she saw Michael, a big smile broke out on her face. "Hey stranger. I thought I heard your voice." She walked over to him and they hugged.

"Yeah, Haley just told me about the proposal. Pretty wild huh?"

Peyton shrugged, a far cry from her initial reaction when Haley first told her about it. "Yeah, well you gotta see it from his perspective too. He just wants to be a big part of Haley's life and the baby's and getting married is the obvious choice."

Haley looked at her in surprise. "Wow Peyton, yesterday you were ready to claw his eyes out when I told you. What changed?"

"He did. Haley, he's not the same person that you've known all your life. The person who wouldn't even blink when a pretty girl walks past him and wouldn't think twice about jumping into bed with her." She looked at Haley guiltily. "To tell you the truth I did go over to his place and literally attacked him," she said.

"You did what?" Haley exclaimed, although Michael only chuckled.

"Man, the things I missed."

Peyton gave him a dirty look and continued, "yeah Brooke and I went to see him yesterday and we talked. Well, after I almost gave him a black eye. Anyway, Haley if you're wondering if his intentions to marry you are sincere, they are. He's not the same Nathan Scott, Hales. He's a Nathan Scott in love. With you."

"I know," Haley said quietly. "He told me yesterday."

Michael came up to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Well, what are you waiting for? Just marry the guy for God's sake. He loves you. You love him. What else is there to think about? It's pretty straightforward if you ask me."

Peyton looked at her intently. "So what's it gonna be Hales?" she asked. Haley looked at her two friends and hoped that the decision she had made was the right one.

* * *

Brooke munched on her sandwich while Lucas and Jake picked at her fries. They were at Karen's Cafe having lunch. The crowd was thinning which gave them a chance to talk.

"Hey Ma, do you need any help over there?" Lucas asked loudly, seeing that Karen was busy at the counter.

Karen looked up from the till and smiled. "No, it's okay. I can handle it," she said and winked.

"So what do you guys think about Nathan's proposal?" Brooke asked when she was done eating. She smacked her lips satisfactorily at the lunch she just had.

"I'm thinking it's not so crazy after all," Jake said. "We knew this day was gonna happen. We just never thought that there was going to be so much drama involved. But if anybody can make it work, it's gotta be them."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "That brother of mine sure has got a lot of surprised up his sleeves. But I know him and I know how he feels about Haley. If anything, as angry as he was, I know that the proposal came from his heart."

Brooke smirked as she sipped on her soda. "Yeah, I saw him yesterday and he looked like a little lost child. Who knew he has a vulnerable side to him?"

Jake nudged her and motioned for the door. Brooke looked up and saw Nathan walk in. "Huh, speak of the devil." She shifted her chair so Nathan could squeeze in. "Hey Nate. You look like hell," she remarked.

"Gee thanks Brooke. I didn't get much sleep last night," he admitted and smiled gratefully at Karen who brought him a glass of soda. "Thanks Karen." Karen squeezed his shoulder knowingly before getting back to work. She continued to watch him through the corner of her eyes and saw the pain in his face. Knowing his situation with Haley, she felt sorry for him but she knew that they needed to figure this out themselves.

"Let me guess. Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Nathan covered his face with his hands before rubbing his eyes. "I just don't know what to do Luke."

Jake looked at him worriedly. He had never seen him act this way. He usually had a don't-care attitude when it came to girls. "Did you see her?"

Nathan leaned back in his chair and sighed loudly. "Yeah, I saw her yesterday. I told her I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and our baby."

"And? What did she say?" Brooke asked curiously.

"She didn't say that she loves me too but she didn't say she doesn't either. She said she needs time to think about this. Do you guys think I'm crazy for wanting to do this?" he asked.

"No man. It's hard enough to find someone you love and whom you want to spend your life with. You have found that someone Nate. Don't ever let that go," Jake said wisely.

"He's right little brother. I think you did the right thing. Just be patient with Haley. You know how she's like. She's gonna think this through from every possible angle before making her decision," Lucas said and patted him comfortingly. He was relieved when Nathan nodded in agreement.

Just then Nathan's cell phone rang. He took it out and his heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was. He got up and went to a quiet corner before answering the phone.

"Hey Haley," he said.

"Hi," she replied. He felt his heart melt at the sound of her voice. "Can I see you? We need to talk."

"Yeah, sure," Nathan said nervously. Judging from the tone of her voice, he knew that she had made up her mind. "I'm at Karen's. Do you want to come over?"

"No, not really. Can you come over to my place?" she asked hopefully.

Nathan quickly returned to his friends. "Yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye." He hung up and looked at them. "That was Haley. I have to go. She wants to see me."

"Good luck buddy," Brooke said and smiled. "Call us if you need us okay?" After promising to do just that Nathan rushed to his car and sped away.

He made it to Haley's house in record time and knocked on the door impatiently. The door creaked open and Haley gave him a wry smile before letting him in. They stood facing each other, both not knowing how to start.

Nathan made the first move and said, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Haley wrung her hands nervously before looking at him. "I've made up my mind."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys. Thanks for taking the time to read the last chapter and I was wowed by your reviews. They were awesome! I was thinking that since this story is doing so much better than 'Patience', maybe I should concentrate on this first and continue with 'Patience' once this story ends. Let me know what you guys want me to do okay. And by the way, this story is not yet over. I've got a couple more tricks up my sleeves ;) So here's the next chapter. It's all Naley so I have you guys will like it. **

* * *

Chapter 19

"I've made up my mind." That was all she said to him. Nathan let himself in slowly, his heart beating wildly in his chest in anticipation of Haley's answer.

"Do I need to sit down for this?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. I don't know. If you feel like it." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Nathan, you know what. Just do whatever you like okay."

"I think I'll stand."

She looked at him nervously and saw the hope in his eyes. "Nathan, before I tell you my decision, I just want you to know that you being my best friend means the world to me. I don't want anything that is happening right now to change that, and I'm sorry if you think that it has."

He walked over to her, narrowing the distance between them. "Haley, don't be sorry. I'm not sorry I fell in love with you. I'm not sorry we slept together because honestly, that night was the best thing that ever happened to me. And now you're pregnant with our baby. I can never be sorry about that." He traced the outline of her face gently. "Look, I understand if you have doubts about me, about us. But I swear Hales, I've never felt this way about anybody else."

"Yes," she said.

He didn't seem to hear her and rambled on. "I don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to do, so if you don't want to marry me, I'll accept that decision. Just promise me that you'll let me be a big part of our baby's life." He suddenly stopped. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I said yes," she said shyly.

He stood there stunned at first, and then he felt his heart soar at her answer. He cradled her face gently in his hands. "God Hales, I love you so much," he whispered softly.

Her face suddenly turned serious. "Nathan, there's something else I need to tell you." She bit her lip and looked at him timidly.

"What is it?" he asked as he felt a slight panic rising.

"I've never told you this before," she said. "I've never had the courage to do it, but I love you too," she said shyly. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember and-"

He didn't let her finish. Instead she felt him crash his lips on hers in a searing kiss. He groaned against her lips. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that? Say it again Hales, please," he begged.

"I love you," she whispered, only to feel her lips being captured again. He held her close and ran his fingers through her hair, loving the feel of them between her fingers. They kissed deeply, pouring their hearts out in that act of intimacy. She surrendered to him willingly. Slowly he ran the tip of his tongue over her lips before prying her lips apart. She willingly welcomed him into her heated embrace and wound her arms around his shoulders as the kiss deepened. He explored the depths of her mouth, his tongue mating with hers and she whimpered against his lips.

"Dammit!" he swore when he heard his phone ring. He reluctantly pulled away from her and flipped his phone open, but not before giving her one last kiss. He frowned when he saw the name that appeared and using his one hand to hold Haley's, he answered the phone.

"Hi Rachel." He felt her stiffen at the mention of her name. He squeezed her hand gently and pulled her down to the couch, making her sit on his lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist, making her unable to move. Vaguely she heard Rachel ask him where he was.

"I'm at Haley's," he answered simply. "What's up? You're back from Chicago?"

"Yeah, I just got back yesterday. So did you and Haley work things out?" Rachel asked.

He smiled and kissed the top of Haley's head. "Yeah, we did. Everything's great."

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, I gotta go and leave you two lovebirds alone. Maybe we can meet up one day," she said noncommittally.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll call you later. Bye." He hung up and began kissing Haley's neck. "Now, where were we?"

"Nathan, stop," she said and struggled to get up but he wouldn't let her.

"What's wrong?" he asked in puzzlement. She couldn't be upset about Rachel calling him, could she?

She looked at him intently, as if trying to figure him out. "Do you want to be with me just because of the sex?"

"What? Haley, no! Of course not! Hales, which part of me loving you don't you get?" He tucked her hair behind her ear and said, "you may not trust me fully now, but I'm gonna make you. You will never doubt how I feel about you ever again."

She rested her head on his chest and took in his every word, hoping with all her heart that every word he had just said were true.

* * *

They had lunch together, and he relished watching her move about in the kitchen. Already he was imagining what their married life would be like. He still couldn't believe that she had accepted his proposal. He still felt giddy from happiness. They stood side by side at the kitchen sink, him drying the dishes while she washed them. He had offered to wash the dishes too because he didn't want her to strain herself but she brushed it off.

"Nathan, don't be silly. I'm pregnant, not dying," she said jokingly.

He stopped what he was doing and reached for her hand. "Don't joke about that Haley."

She saw the he was serious. "Sorry," she said meekly. "Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Don't you want me to stay?" he asked. He dried the last of the plates and offered the towel to her to dry her hands. She took it and using the towel, he pulled her closer. "I just want to spend time with my fiancee."

"Wait, do your parents know about this? About you asking me to marry you I mean?"

He laughed at her question. "I think they've been planning our wedding for a long time now." He smiled at her. "So, do you want me to stay?" he asked huskily as he drew her face near.

Automatically her heart beat faster at his touch. "I don't know," she stammered. Them being together was still new to her and she didn't quite know what to make of it.

"Let me make it easier for you to decide then," he said and gently grazed his lips on hers. Her breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes. She felt his arm encircle her waist as he pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss and his tongue probed her lips, begging them to part. She responded and kissed him hungrily. All the love and passion that she felt for him came pouring out in that kiss. Their tongues playfully massaged each other until he they were both came up for air.

"I want you so much Hales," he whispered hungrily.

She felt her cheeks flush and said timidly, "I want you too Nathan." He didn't need any further encouragement and picked her up before carrying her to her bedroom. Once there he gently laid her down on the bed and took off his shirt. Haley watched him, mesmerized. The sight of him made her heart flutter with anticipation. He came to the bed and laid down next to her. She tentatively touched his nipple and watched as he drew in a sharp intake of air at her touch. He grabbed her hand to still her.

"Haley, is it okay if we do this? I mean with the baby," he asked worriedly, although he already felt as if his body would explode at the thought of his body joining with hers.

She smiled at him. "The doctor said that there's no harm. In fact it might be good for the baby. And did I tell you that since I got pregnant, I'm horny as hell," she said mischievously.

"Haley James, I never thought I'd hear you say that word," he said and kissed her tenderly. "I think I have a cure for that," he said and gently removed her shirt, leaving her with only her bra. He grazed the side of her breast with one hand, while the other gently caressed her face. She gasped at the touch, encouraging him further. Deftly, he unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts. He marveled at the sight and ran his hand over the swell of her perfect breast while his other hand gently tweaked her nipple, making her groan with ecstasy. "Oh God Nathan," she moaned as she writhed beneath him.

She sighed and sank her head on the pillow as he lowered his mouth and captured one nipple with his lips. Much to her dismay he stopped midway and looked at her and smiled, before giving her little kisses on her already bulging stomach. He then slowly unzipped her jeans and pulled them down, his eyes black with desire when she saw that she was already wet with want. He wriggled himself free of his own jeans and threw them on the floor, not caring where it landed. He continued caressing her body and trailed his hand down, stopping at her panties and gently took them off. She felt her body burning with desire and reached for his boxers and impatiently removed them. He groaned as the naked bodies met, both of them already slick with sweat.

"Nathan, please," she begged. He kissed her tenderly while his hands skilfully parted her legs. He looked into her eyes and saw love in its purest form and felt tears prickling in his eyes.

"You're the only one I want Hales," he promised solemnly before entering her with ease. He closed his eyes and stifled a groan. She gasped as she felt him inside her and arched her back, drawing him closer. Her legs wound around his waist and they moved together in perfect unison. "God Haley, I can't wait anymore."

Their movement grew frantic as she met his every thrust until finally she screamed his name out loud as she reached her peak. Still he wouldn't stop his movement and he slid in and out of her, desperate for his own release. Her name fell from his lips as he reached his own climax. He collapsed on top of her and suddenly remembering that she was pregnant, shifted his weight so he wouldn't crush her.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked gently when he finally found his voice.

"No, you didn't," she said smiling. He rolled over and pulled her along with him, unwilling to be apart from her body just yet.

"Do you think the baby can feel it?" he asked all of a sudden as he gently caressed her tummy. He jerked his hand when he felt the baby kick and laughed out loud. "That's right, little one. That's how mommy and daddy made you."

Haley listened contentedly as Nathan continued to speak to their baby. She felt him move and felt his head on her stomach.

"He's gonna be a handful, this one," he said and grinned at her.

She scoffed at him. "How do you know it's a he? It could be a she. Wait a minute. Do you mind if it's a girl?" she asked worriedly.

"Baby, I don't mind if it's a boy or a girl. As long as the baby's healthy and you're healthy," he said reassuringly. "Hey, listen. There's something I want to give you," he said suddenly.

"What is it?" she asked as she sat up. She saw him reach for his jeans and take out something from the pocket. She couldn't see what it was as he held it in his palm, concealing its content.

"Haley, I know our whole being together is not exactly how we planned it but it happened. You gave yourself to me that night and now you're giving me our baby. I know you must have imagined how you're going to be proposed and how your wedding's gonna be like since we were kids, and I'm sorry that it hasn't turned out the way you wanted it to be, but I swear to God Haley, I'm gonna make you so happy. I'll never hurt you-" his voice stuck in his throat as he felt a rush of emotion.

She placed a hand on his cheek gently and said, "Nathan, you've already made me happy. There's nothing more I can ask from you."

He put a finger on her lips, silencing her. He then took her hand and gently slid a diamond ring on her finger, making her gasp in shock. "Nathan," she said in surprise.

"Say it again Hales. Say that you'll marry me and make me the happiest person in this world, coz I don't think I can live without you," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Ask me again," she said softly.

He held her hand and kissed it tenderly. "Haley James, will you marry me?"

She felt the tears slide down her cheeks and she cried. "Yes, yes I'll marry you," she choked.

"God I love you," he declared as he kissed her passionately. A few minutes later, they both fell asleep in each other's arms, safe with the knowledge that they were going to be together forever.

* * *

She snuggled up to him, unconsciously waking him up with her movement. He opened his eyes and saw the ceiling and for a moment couldn't remember where he was. He turned his head and felt relief and joy when he saw her sleeping figure lying next to him. She looked so beautiful to him even in her sleep, and the fact that she's pregnant with his child made her more sexy in his eyes. He couldn't believe after all the years of waiting and yearning, she was finally close to being his. His hand went to her stomach and gently caressed her baby bump. Everytime he did it, he could feel tears welling in his eyes and felt disbelief that he was about to bring another life into the world. Before this he never thought that he would be happy being a father. But now it was all he thought about.

"Hey, why are you not asleep?" Haley asked sleepily as she felt his hand on her stomach.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked softly.

"No, you didn't. Since I got pregnant I wake up easily. What's on your mind?" she asked, her eyes wide open.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about our baby. About you. About us," he replied as he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "What do you think about moving in with me?"

"Are you serious?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why not? That way I can look after you all the time. We're getting married anyway," he said as if stating the obvious.

She hesitated at the suggestion. "Yeah I know. But Nathan, this is all happening so fast. We didn't even go through the whole dating process before everything happened. And now all of a sudden I'm pregnant and you asked me to marry you. And then you asked me to move in with you? It's a bit weird. And screwed up."

"Is that what you want? For us to date first?" he asked.

"Maybe. Does that sound crazy to you?"

"Of course not. Let me see," he said thoughtfully. "Are you busy tomorrow night?"

She giggled in response. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Anything to please my girl," he said smiling.

"Well then, I think I'm okay tomorrow night," she said happily.

"Good, I'll pick you up at eight," he said indulgently.

She looked at him, love shining in her eyes. "I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too," he said and kissed her tenderly. "So does dating mean we can't do what we did earlier?" he asked, referring to their lovemaking.

"Maybe," she said coyly.

He suddenly looked serious. "Well, that's too bad. So I guess I can't do this to you?" he asked and started nibbling her ear, making her close her eyes as she moaned softly.

"I think that's allowed," she murmured.

"How about this?" he asked as he sucked at her neck, eager to leave his mark on her.

"Mmmmmm," she simply said. She suddenly sat up and looked at him slyly. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said and extricated herself from his grasp. She swung her legs and got out of bed but he was too fast for her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying here with me."

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't want to?" she asked mischievously.

He was on top of her in a flash and started tickling her, making her giggle breathlessly. The sounds of their laughter resonated throughout the room as they discovered each other again the whole night through.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Like I said, this story is far from over so I hope you'll stick with me ;)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys. I know I've been MIA in lately. I've been busy with schoolwork and and as much as I want to put up my latest chapters, I need to get my schoolwork done first. Believe me, Naley stories are a lot more fun than writing a 14,000 word paper lol. So here's the next one. I hope you guys will enjoy it. Cheers! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Dan, we can't get rid of that vase. It's an antique. Plus my mom gave it to us as a wedding present," Deb complained as she watched her husband scrutinize the vase.

"Exactly why we need to get rid of it," Dan retorted easily.

She could already feel annoyance bubbling up within her. "Fine, if you want to get rid of that, why don't we get rid of your first Ravens jersey," she said smugly referring to the basketball team that both Dan and Nathan were part of in high school.

Dan's eyes bulged at that. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope, if that vase goes, the jersey goes," she said triumphantly.

"Okay fine. We'll keep the damned vase," Dan said in defeat. That was how Nathan and Haley found them, bickering over 'junks' that they wanted to get rid off in an attempt to declutter the house.

"Mom? Dad?" Nathan called them. Both of them spun around at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Nathan. Hi Haley," Deb greeted them. "This is a picture I haven't seen in a long time. You and Nathan together in one room," Deb said and smiled fondly at Haley. When they were growing up, Deb was constantly worried of how Nathan was going to turn out. Being a popular basketball player in high school, she was afraid that the popularity and the adoration would get to his head, but being friends with Haley and with Lucas always looking out for his half-brother made sure that Deb's fears never realised, and for that she would always be grateful to both Lucas and Haley.

Haley shuffled her feet nervously. After much persuasion she had finally agreed to come with Nathan to his parents' home and tell them about their engagement. She knew that Deb and Dan had always like her, but she didn't know whether they would approve of their engagement, especially with the circumstances surrounding it. She felt Nathan's arm encircling her waist in an effort to calm her nerves.

"Yeah, son. What's up?" Dan asked curiously. He always knew when Nathan was about to do something. He would always have the telltale glint in his eyes.

"Haley and I have something to tell you," Nathan said.

"Oh we already know about the pregnancy," Deb said casually. "I still can't believe I'm gonna be a grandma," she said. "How are you doing honey? Are you and the baby alright?" she asked Haley.

"I'm fine, Deb. The baby's fine," Haley said nervously.

Nathan noticed how pale she looked and decided to end her misery. "I've asked Haley to marry me," he blurted out. What followed was a momentary silence before huge smiles broke out on Deb and Dan's faces.

"You did? That's wonderful news!" Deb exclaimed. She quickly went to Haley and enveloped her in a huge hug. "Oh I knew this day would come," she gushed.

"You're okay with this?" Haley asked disbelievingly.

"Okay with it? Of course with okay with it. This is the best news every!" It was Dan's turn to hug Haley. "I've always wondered when Nathan was going to make an honest woman out of you. So when is the big day?"

Nathan's face turned thoughtful as he thought about it. "We haven't really talked about it. Haley said that everything has been happening so fast and I agree with her. But it will definitely be before the baby comes."

Deb appeared not to hear him. "How does next month sound? I'm sure I can call the caterer and the florist and they'll be happy to do it. Oh God there's so much to do!" she said flustered.

"Mom! Mom! Calm down will you? Geez, I thought you'd take the news well, but not this well," Nathan said and laughed at his mom's reaction.

"Nathan, your mom has been planning this for a long time," Dan said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Nathan nudged Haley conspiratorially. "See I told you," he said.

"So, Haley what do you say? Next month?" Deb asked excitedly.

Haley looked at Nathan with uncertainty, but he simply nodded encouragingly. "It's really up to you Hales."

"Okay, next month then. I'm gonna have to call my parents and let them know."

"Oh does Lydia knows about you being pregnant?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, she does. She and Dad will be coming back to Tree Hill when the baby's due," Haley said smiling.

"Okay, that settles it. Ooooooh I'm so excited," Deb said. "Are you guys staying for dinner?"

"Sorry Mom, we gotta break the news to Lucas and the rest. I'll see you guys later," Nathan said and kissed his mom on the cheek. After saying their goodbyes, they left, leaving Deb and Dan planning the wedding.

"I can't believe your parents are cool about this," Haley said as they walked hand in hand towards Karen's Cafe where they had agreed to meet the rest of the gang.

Nathan simply grinned with amusement. "Yeah, I told you they'd be cool with it. You had nothing to worry about," he said and squeezed her hand affectionately. She leaned on his arm for comfort. "Hey, are you sure you're okay with walking to the cafe? I can bring the car if you want," he said worriedly.

Haley laughed at his incessant worrying. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Nathan, you're sweet but I'm fine. It's good exercise so stop fussing already," she said and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I can't help it. Somebody has to take care of my girl," he breathed as he kissed her back. Instinctively they wrapped their arms around each other to deepen their kiss. A few minutes later he forced himself to pull away. "I think we should stop. You know what's gonna happen if we continue doing that."

"Nathan! We're in the middle of the street! What could possibly happen?"

He looked at her mischievously. "Well, I could always sweep you up and take you to my parents house. I still have a room there, you know," he said with twinkling eyes.

She closed her eyes dreamily. "Hmmmm...as tempting as that sounds, I think I'll take a raincheque. We're gonna be late to meet the guys."

He made a face and reluctantly agreed. "Okay fine. I guess I could wait till tonight." He linked his arm with hers and started walking again. To be honest he couldn't wait to break the news to his friends about their engagement. He could just imagine what Brooke and Peyton's reactions were gonna be like.

* * *

"You said yes?" Brooke squealed. She then turned to Peyton and started hugging her and jumping at the same time. "She said yes!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my God Haley that is awesome!" Peyton exclaimed. "Let me see it," she said, referring to the ring. Haley proudly showed them her diamond ring and while the girls gushed over how big the diamond was, Lucas slapped Nathan on his back.

"Congratulations Nate. Can I just ask you something?" he asked. "What the hell took you so long, you idiot?"

Nathan grinned at Lucas's jibe. "Better late than never." He caught Haley's eyes and gave her a wink.

"So when's the big day?" Jake asked.

"My parents want us to get married next month. Seriously I've never seen my mom that excited over anything in my whole life."

Jake smiled in amusement. "Hey you're lucky your parents love Haley. Makes things so much easier."

"Yeah, it's pretty difficult not to love her," Nathan said smilingly. The excitement of his parents were beginning to catch on him and he would be lying if he said he wasn't ecstatic to hear Haley agree to a wedding next month. If he was completely honest with himself, he would want to get married to her tomorrow, but Haley deserved a nice wedding and he was going to give it to her.

"Can I please please make your wedding dress?" Brooke begged. She had already formed an idea in her head of what Haley's wedding dress was going to look like.

Haley thought hard at the request. She didn't want to disappoint Brooke who looked very eager, but at the same time she was afraid that if she didn't like what Brooke had designed for her, it might upset Brooke and put a strain in their friendship.

"Brooke honey, I'm gonna let you design my dress-"

"Oh my God! You won't regret this. I promise," Brooke exclaimed enthusiastically.

Haley cringed at Brooke's squealing voice and put a hand on her arm to calm her down. "But on some conditions," she conditions.

Brooke's smile never left her face. "Just say what the conditions are. I'll be happy to do it."

"Good," Haley said. "First, whatever you have designed must go through me. The same goes for the fabric. No frilly stuff, no feathers. Especially no feathers," Haley emphasized. She recognized that Brooke was a really good designer, but she could let her excitement go to her head at times, which was what Haley wanted to avoid.

"You got it. Oh this is gonna be so exciting!"

Peyton laughed. "Haley, I think you've made her happy to last a lifetime."

"Is it possible to make you even happier?" Haley asked smiling. "I would love it if you two could be my bridesmaids."

"Geez Brooke. Any louder and you're gonna scare all Karen's customers away," Jake said while covering his ears as he tried to block out the sound of Brooke's shrill scream of excitement.

Peyton hugged Haley again and whispered in her ear. "I'm so happy for you Haley. You both deserve this."

"Guys, I hate to be the party pooper but Haley and I have to go now," Nathan's voice was heard above all the noise.

Haley looked at him questioningly. "We do?"

"Yeah, we have a date tonight, remember?" Nathan smiled at her and gave her a wink.

"A date?" Brooke asked quizzically.

Haley blushed as she tried to explain. "Yeah, well we thought, well actually I thought that it would be a good idea if we dated first before we got married." She bit her lips as she waited for her friends' reactions.

"That's awesome!" Peyton exclaimed. "It's exactly what you guys should do!" She looked at both Haley and Nathan. "Well, what are you two crazy kids waiting for? Go already!" She said and shooed both of them out of the cafe. The two walked hand in hand towards the exit whilst giggling like teenagers.

"So how about I take you home and you can get ready. I'll pick you up in a couple of hours. How does that sound?" Nathan asked when they reached his car. Haley leaned back against it while he leaned over, placing his forehead against hers.

"That sound great," she said, her voice coming out in a mere whisper as he bent down to kiss her gently. "Nathan, you'd better stop this if we're ever going on that date."

"Well, I can't help it. You look hot," he said against her lips. She pushed him away playfully and he groaned in mock frustration.

"If you stop now, I promise I'll make it up to you later," she said suggestively.

Nathan pulled away abruptly and grinned. "Why didn't you say so earlier? Let's go!" He opened the door for her and made sure that she was settled in before he got in and sped away.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Nathan knocked nervously on Haley's door with a bunch of purple flowers in his hands. He had no idea what the flowers were called but they had been Haley's favourites. He knew that Haley was unlike other girls who were into red roses and the romanticized version of love, which was one of the things that made him fall in love with her in the first place.

He was fixing his tie when the door opened and what he saw almost made him drop the flowers he was holding. "Haley, you look beautiful," he said, his voice was barely heard.

She smiled at him shyly and felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. It took her a while to find the perfect dress for their date and since her stomach was already showing, as much as she loathed to do it, she gave in and bought a maternity dress.

"Do I look fat in this?" she asked.

"What? No!" Nathan was quick to answer. "You look kinda sexy in that," he answered cheekily. She laughed giddily in response. "Here, I brought you flowers."

"Nathan, you didn't have to do that."

"It's a date right. Isn't this what guys supposed to do on dates?" he asked mockingly.

She smacked him on the arm and took the flowers from him. "I'll put this in water and then we can go."

He parked the car near the docks so they could walk and enjoy the scene at night. The air was crisp and Haley was glad she brought her jacket with her. He slung an arm lazily around her shoulders and pulled her close. He felt utter contentment. Something he thought he would never feel. Haley sighed as she rested her head against his arm. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of her tracks.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked worriedly.

It took her a while to answer him. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" She blinked her eyes a few times to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. Nathan followed her gaze and laughed out loud at what he saw.

"Rachel? And Michael?" he guffawed. He saw Michael holding hands with Rachel and had to do a double take. He tugged Haley's hand and dragged her over to them.

"Hi guys," Nathan said and laughed inwardly as Michael let go of Rachel's hand. She on the other hand had a stunned look on her face. Next to him, Haley was trying to catch Michael's eyes, which he carefully avoided.

Rachel did a tiny wave and smiled hesitantly. "Hi, Micheal and I...I bumped into him...we were just," Rachel stuttered while Michael looked at Nathan and Haley sheepishly.

Nathan laughed at her reaction. "Rachel, calm down. It's cool."

Haley eyed her carefully. "What is it with you and the men in my life?" she suddenly asked.

"Haley, I can explain," Rachel said, her cheeks had now turned crimson red. A second later Haley laughed, surprising them all.

"I'm kidding! You guys look great together. You should see your face Rachel," she said grinning. She then turned to Michael and hooked a finger at him. "You, come with me," she said and dragged him to a corner where no one could hear them.

"Oh oh. He's in trouble now," Nathan grinned and turned to Rachel. "So, you and Michael huh? When did that happen?"

Rachel pulled her hair back to hide her embarrassment. "Well we spent a lot of time in Chicago and he's a really nice guy," she said. "And she sees me for what I really am," she added quietly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Nathan said. "You deserve to be with someone like him. Are you happy?" he asked.

Rachel smiled for the first time. "Yeah, I am. He's a great guy and he makes me happy. Are you okay with this?" she asked him.

"Hell, yeah," he replied. "I don't know about Haley though," he said and gestured at Haley and Michael who were talking quietly.

"You sneaky little thing you," Haley started as soon as she got Michael to a quiet place. "When were you planning to tell me, if ever?" she asked, poking a finger at his chest.

"I'm so sorry Hales. It's very new even to us and I was planning to tell you. I swear!" He searched her face for any telltale sign. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I'm happy for you, you idiot. I don't know Rachel that well but from what I saw justnow, she really likes you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, you goofball." She linked her arm around his and walked back towards Nathan and Rachel. "Make sure she treats you right or I'll have her head," she joked. Michael stopped her in her tracks and looked at her. "Thanks Haley. And you, make sure Nathan treats you right." He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Speaking of Nathan, I'd better return you to him before he starts thinking about clobbering me."

"Everything cool?" Nathan asked and pulled Haley to him as soon as they returned.

"Yup. Everything's perfect. We'd better get going. I'm hungry. It was nice seeing you guys," she said smiling. "Oh before I forget, we're getting married next month and we would love it for you two to be there," she declared.

"Oh my God! That's so great! Congratulations you two!" Rachel squealed, looking genuinely pleased. "Of course we'll be there."

Michael pulled her in a big hug. "Congratulations Hales. Now don't go screwing this one up okay," he teased before letting her go. "Congrats Nathan," he said and punched knuckles with him.

"Thanks," Nathan replied. "Come on, we'd better get you some food," he said to Haley, who nodded in agreement. After saying their goodbyes, they started walking towards a restaurant.

Nathan led her in and smirked. "Who would have thought? Michael and Rachel." He shook his head disbelievingly.

"I think it's great," Haley said as she sat down. "Funny how life turns out huh?" she lamented.

Nathan took her hand from across the table. "Yeah, but I'm glad my life turns out the way it does. Did I tell you tonight that I love you?"

"I'm sure you did but you can tell me again," she said playfully.

He took her hand and kissed it. "I love you Hales. I'll never get tired of saying it."

Her eyes misted as she replied, "And I'll never get tired of hearing it."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys, sorry I've been slacking on the updating, especially with Patience. I'm swamped with work at the moment, hence the tardiness. Sorry :( I hope you guys will bear with me. Anyway, here's the new chapter. It's mostly Naley fluff again, I hope you guys are not tired of that already but I felt like writing it anyway so I hope you guys will like it. Thank you again for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter and I hope the reviews will keep on coming. Love you guys! Cheers! ;)**

**Warning: mature content ahead**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Nathan, will you stop fussing already? You're giving me a headache," Haley complained when they got to the hospital for her routine check up. All morning Nathan had been all over her to make sure that she was as comfortable as she could be. As sweet as that sounded, it was starting to annoy her.

"I'm sorry. I just want to make sure you're alright," he said as soon as they were settled in and waiting for their doctor to come in.

She saw the disappointment in his face and immediately regretted being harsh. She knew that he meant well. She could only blame her irritation on her hormones and the fact that she was feeling a bit of discomfort lately.

"I'm sorry baby. I love that you love me that much but you need to calm down once in a while and leave all the panicking to me okay?" she said jokingly in an attempt to make him smile. Her tactics worked when she saw him grin and she grinned along with him.

Haley rubbed her stomach to ease the discomfort that she was feeling. She was already six months pregnant and she was still throwing up every day. She was afraid that something might be wrong but she didn't want to voice out her fear to Nathan. He already had enough to worry about.

"How's everybody doing today?" a voice jerked them both. They both looked up and saw Dr. Montgomery come in with a smile on her face and Haley's file in her hand.

Haley returned her smile albeit nervously. "I'm fine but I don't think Nathan is," she said.

"Hey!" Nathan protested. He looked at the doctor and laughed. "Well, actually it's true. But hey I'm gonna be a dad for the first time. I think I deserve to not be fine." Dr. Montgomery laughed along with him.

"Don't worry. You're not the first father I've seen behaving like this. It's perfectly normal." She clasped her hand together and looked at them both. "Shall we start?"

Haley nodded and laid down. She took a deep breath and let the doctor smear the cold gel on her stomach. Nathan noticing her nervously immediately grasped her hand tightly and gave her an encouraging smile. A few moments later, an image of their baby appeared on the screen. Nathan has seen images of his baby countless times, and it always left him in total awe, and this time was no different. He smiled broadly and squeezed Haley's hand. He looked at the doctor and his smile instantly disappeared when he saw the frown on the doctor's face.

"What is it?" he asked. Haley sat up a little bit trying to see what the doctor was seeing and felt panic rising in her throat.

"Is something wrong?" she asked fearfully.

Dr. Montgomery smiled kindly but they could tell that something was definitely not right. "I'm sure it's nothing but your baby's heart seems to beat a little slowly."

"What?" Haley asked. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure yet, but what I want to do right now is a fetal echocardiography, if that's alright with you."

Nathan looked at her quizzically. "Wait, an echocardiography?"

The doctor took a deep breath and looked at him levelly. "It's something like an ultrasound but in this test, sound waves are used to create a picture of your baby's heart. It's probably nothing but I'd like to make sure."

Nathan and Haley exchanged looks. "Nathan, I'm scared," she whispered fearfully.

He cupped her face in his hand and looked at her intently. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Let's just do the test and see what happens okay?" She nodded and the doctor proceeded to set up the machines.

"So you're getting married this Sunday?" the doctor asked in an attempt to distract them.

"Yeah, we are," Nathan answered and smiled at Haley, who had turned pale.

"You must be excited," she continued to chatter although Haley didn't seem to hear a word she was saying. "Okay here we go. Haley, why don't you lie down again. I just need to remind you that it might take a while for the test results to come out but I promise as soon as it does, I will call you."

They both nodded and Haley laid down as instructed and a few minutes later it was over. "Okay, we're all done. That wasn't so bad, was it?" the doctor said smilingly although Haley didn't return her smile. She got up and got dressed quietly while the doctor talked to Nathan.

"Everything else looks okay. Like I said, I will call you as soon as I get the results. In the meantime, Nathan you continue fussing over Haley as much as you want okay?" she said teasingly.

Nathan shook her hand firmly. "Thank you Dr. Montgomery. Haley, are you ready?"

"Yeah," she said quietly and attempted a smile at the doctor. "Thank you doctor." The doctor squeezed her shoulder comfortingly and let them out the door. She stood watching them for the longest time before taking the printed result of the test and studied it and sighed.

* * *

The drive back home was filled with silence to say the least. Nathan tried to make small talks with Haley but she just seemed distracted. He knew that she was worried about what the doctor said earlier about their baby. To be honest, he was too although he didn't want to show it. He knew that if his worry and fear showed, Haley would crumble more easily. They walked hand in hand into the house and Haley immediately went straight into the kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate to calm her nerves. She had laid off coffee a few months ago since she read an article about how coffee would be bad for the baby.

Nathan continued to watch her in silence, letting her do her own things first before attempting to bring the subject up. He watched her settle down and took sips from her mug.

"If you put your nose in that mug any further, you're gonna need a snorkel," Nathan commented as he sat down next to her.

Haley looked up to him sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I'm just-" She left the words hang in the air between them, afraid to admit her feelings.

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I know. But the doctor said that she will let us know as soon as the test results come in. So why don't we leave the worrying till later and just enjoy this week," he said. "Don't you have to meet Brooke later to try on your dress?" he asked in an attempt to distract her.

"Yeah, but I don't really feel like going out anymore."

"Haley," Nathan said sternly. "You are going out and you are going to try on that dress and you're gonna look beautiful. Don't make me drag you out of the house," he said in his most serious voice.

"Are you gonna use that tone when our child misbehaves?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Why?"

"It's kind of sexy. Do it again," she said and grabbed the front of his shirt. Automatically his hands wrapped around her waist to draw her closer.

Nathan grinned at her playfulness and was glad that she was at least distracted. He could already feel his pants getting tighter. Unfortunately her distraction didn't last very long. "Wait, as much as I want to have sex with you right now, I don't think we should. At least not until the doctor says everything is alright with the baby."

He had to bite back his groan of frustration. "Haley, come on. You said before that having sex is good for the baby. And what's good for the baby is good for us, right?" he said, trying to make her change her mind.

She kissed his cheek and pushed him away. "Sorry babe. Not until we hear from the doctor."

"We might as well lay off sex altogether," he said sulkily.

Haley's face brightened at that. "Hey that sounds like a good idea. How about we don't have sex until the wedding?" She asked and waited for his reaction. "Do you still love me?" she asked cheekily.

"That's cruel Hales. The wedding is four days away!" he wailed. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, hoping with all his heart that she was just teasing him.

"Yeah, it would be fun. I want our wedding night to be special. So are you in?"

He groaned in frustration. "Ok if that's what you really want. So I can't do this to you?" he asked and planted soft kisses on her neck.

She felt her resolve wane with his every touch. "Well, I suppose you can do that," she said breathily.

"How about this?" he teased as his lips traveled from her neck to her cheek and finally settled on her lips. He tasted her, drinking her in and loving the way she thrust her tongue inside his mouth. "I think we should take this to the bedroom." She nodded compliantly as he led her to his bedroom and pushed her gently onto the bed. "I think we deserve one more night," he said softly and kissed her again. Her mouth opened immediately beneath his and her tongue darted out, licking his lips before pressing against his own tongue. He sighed against her lips, loving the feeling of her searing tongue tangling with his. He gently squeezed her hip, the contact startling her.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently and brought his hand up to caress her face, the contours of her face already etched in his memory.

"Nothing," she said quietly. As usual everytime they made love, she would feel her heart constrict at the amount of love that she had for him. "I love you," she whispered softly.

He lowered his face and kissed her again deeply. He quickly shed his clothings and threw them carelessly around him, not caring where they landed. At the sight of his naked form above her, her eyes darkened with passion and she thought to herself that she could never get tired of or get enough of his chiseled body. He then slowly unbuttoned her blouse, and when his fingers reached the button where her bulging tummy was, he lowered his face and kissed it gently. Haley's eyes glistened with tears at the sight of that act of love and reached out to touch his face. He smiled at her and continued to discard her clothes slowly. He sighed when he was finally rid of her last piece of clothing and marveled at her.

"You're so beautiful Haley," he said softly and began leaving a trail of soft kisses on her neck, making her sigh appreciatively. His lips traveled down until they reached the peaks of her rounded breasts. She let out a soft moan, encouraging him further. He deftly touched his tongue to one nipple, sending shudders after shudders up and down her spine.

"Nathan," she breathed. At the sound of his name on her lips, he closed his mouth on her nipple and suckled on her making her groan. God he loved the sounds she made when they made love. He ran one hand possessively down her side and slid it deftly between her thighs. She parted them willingly and moaned against his mouth as he touched her aching centre and groaned when he felt her wetness. He gently rubbed her centre before plunging his finger inside of her, making her gasp at the contact. She arched her back as she felt an intense heat radiating her body. "God Nathan, I want you so much," she whimpered.

He brought her lips to hers and whispered against her soft lips. "I know baby. I want you you too," he said as he continued to stroke her. He was relentless, thrusting with his finger inside of her while he sucked and nibbled alternately on her taut nipples. Almost immediately, he felt her hips buckled as her orgasm overtook her. He waited until she came down from her high before he rolled off and pulled her gently on top of him. He didn't want to hurt her and was glad that she took to the idea instantly. He pulled her head down and kissed her with all the love and intensity that he felt for her. Still deepening their kiss, she lowered herself down and guided him until they were finally joined. He groaned at the contact and pulled her closer.

"God I love you Haley," he managed to say in ragged breaths. They stayed still for a moment and continued to kiss, their tongues tangling and their bodies joined. As she felt him move beneath her, she felt her her own passion starting to build up again. They moved slowly and surely and he closed his eyes in ecstasy. "I'll never stop wanting you," he declared as he drove into her again and again until they both cried out with pleasure, coming at the exact same time.

He stroked her head and laid still until their breaths returned to normal. Finally she lifted her head and smiled at him drowsily. He kissed her forehead and grinned. "Are you sure you want to lay off that till this weekend?"

She returned her grin and said, much to his disappointment. "Yes, I'm sure. And don't you dare pull that stunt on me again, mister," she said sternly. She extricated herself from his body and rolled over to her side. They laid there quietly facing each other. Suddenly her beautiful face contorted as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Haley? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She didn't answer him as she rubbed her stomach soothingly. The truth was she didn't know what was wrong. She thought that it could be nothing and didn't want to worry him unnecessarily. "Baby? Talk to me," he urged and laid his own hand on her stomach.

She shook her head. "Nothing, it's just the baby kicking," she lied hoping her voice didn't betray her fear.

He didn't feel as if anything was amiss and smiled at the mention of their baby kicking within her. "That's my boy," he said happily and kissed the bulge. She laid there quietly and listened as he made baby talks with her stomach. She was torn between calling the doctor and voicing out her concerns and waiting for the results of the scan. She decided to wait, seeming that Nathan was excited about the wedding. She continued to listen to him talk to their baby, and laughed out loud as she heard him promise his "boy" to take him to the basketball court as soon as he could.

"You're unbelievable," she started to say.

"What?" he asked her innocently.

"And what if your "boy" turns out to be a girl?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, who says a girl can't play basketball too?" he retorted and returned his attention to her stomach. "Did you hear that, daddy's little girl. We'll show mommy that girls can play too."

Suddenly he propped his head on one elbow and looked at her. "Hey, have you thought about baby names yet?"

"No, not really. Everything's been going crazy around here. Why? Have you?" He looked at her guiltily and she laughed at his excitement. "Oh my God Nathan Scott. How many names have you got already?"

"A few," he said grudgingly.

"Well, let me hear it although I have to warn you, as I'm the mother, I have the right to veto any name that I don't like."

He looked at her in shock. "Hey, no fair! I spent a lot of time thinking of these names," he said, inadvertently admitting to her. She gave him a weird look and laughed at him. He ignored her laugh and said, "well, if it's a boy, I was thinking of Paul."

"Veto," she immediately said.

"What's wrong with Paul?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to veto it," she said mischievously. He gave her a dirty look which made her laugh even more. "And what if it's a girl?"

"Lily." He said simply. She said the name, loving the sound it made as it came out of her mouth. "I like that," she said, her face growing soft. He stared at her beautiful face and felt utter contentment. He knew that there was nowhere else in the world he would rather be, except by her side. He felt a sudden surge of elation as he pictured their baby. It didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl. He knew that he would love this baby unconditionally.

"You're quiet," he said, noticing her silence. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with the baby. She was used to the movements of the baby and lately, the movements had slowed. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about the wedding," she lied. She looked at his upturned face and kissed him. "I can't wait to be your wife."

He kissed her back obligingly and felt his desire for her ignite again. "Hey, what do you think about a second-"

She didn't let him finish his sentence. "Oh no you don't. I have to meet Brooke in an hour," she said and glanced at the clock.

"An hour is all I need," he said cockily before swooping down for another searing kiss, making her squeal in delight. "I think you're gonna regret making that suggestion," he said teasingly.

"I think I already am," she murmured as they continued to explore each other's body again, their sounds reverberating throughout the room. She felt all her worries disappear as he took her to new heights, again and again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! So what do you think about the season premiere? I liked it although I'm still frustrated with the lack of Naley scenes. I mean I understand that Mark wants to show that they have a perfect family and threw in scenes with them and Jamie but I do miss the Naley of s3. Let's just hope that there'll be more of them this season. Anyway, this is the new chapter. A bit shoutout to everybody who read the last chapter and also to those who reviewed. I can't believe that it's already chapter 22 and it's all thanks to you guys. Ok enough rambling. I hope you guys will like this chapter. Sorry if there's too much fluff. Cheers! ;)**

**Warning: mature content ahead**

* * *

Chapter 22

Nathan fiddled with his bow tie nervously. He was never good with ties and he let out another groan of frustration when it didn't turn out right, yet again. "Here, let me help you," Lucas offered. Nathan lifted his chin silently as he let his brother fix the tie. In just a matter of seconds, the tie came out perfect and he looked at Lucas in admiration.

"Thanks bro. Nice job," he said. He looked at himself in the mirror and let out a huge sigh and started tapping his right foot nervously.

"Nathan, stop fidgeting will you?" Lucas said in irritation. He had been watching Nathan since he saw him this morning and he was a nervous wreck. He understood his nervousness. It was his wedding day after all.

"Sorry Luke," Nathan said apologetically as he sat down on a chair. "I just have a feeling that something's not right and I can't put my finger on it. It's driving me crazy."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, not getting what he meant.

Nathan shook his head. "I wish I knew. Can you please check on Haley and make sure she's okay?"

Lucas looked at his brother intently. Obviously something was bothering him and as his best man, it was his job to make sure that the wedding went smoothly. He got up and said, "I'll be back in a second. Try not to worry too much."

Nathan nodded silently and watched him leave. He didn't know what came over him. He had been having this feeling since the last night he spent with Haley. They had fallen asleep after they had made love for the third time that night when he was woken up by Haley stirring next to him, her face contorted in pain. She appeared to still be asleep and he didn't want to wake her. All he could do was rub her arm gently, thinking that it was just a bad dream. After that night, everytime he asked Haley if she was okay, she would reassure him that everything was fine and he didn't want to push her. And still he couldn't get rid of the niggling feeling. He looked at his watch and realized that it was ten minutes before the ceremony began. Before he knew it, his foot had begun tapping nervously again.

"Haley, you mom and dad are here," Peyton announced as she poked her head into the room where Haley was getting ready.

Haley felt tears coming to her eyes as soon as she caught sight of her parents. "Hi mom. Hi dad. You guys made it," she said as she hugged them both. "I've missed you both so much," she said.

Lydia James wiped her own eyes and smiled. "We wouldn't miss it for the world. Wow, you're getting big Haley Bop," she said, referring to her nickname.

"Do I look fat?" Haley asked worriedly.

"No, you don't. You look beautiful," Lydia said truthfully. Haley had been afraid that she would look ugly in the wedding dress now that her tummy was getting big, but Brooke did a good job making sure that the dress showed off her curves and her baby bump in a tasteful way.

Now it was Jimmy James's turn to well up. "Look at my little girl. Come here," he said and pulled her into another hug. "Tell me, is Nathan treating you right?" he asked.

"He is daddy. Stop fussing," Haley said smiling. Just then Lucas entered the room.

"Hey Hales," he said. As soon as he saw her, his eyes bulged. "Wow, Hales. You look beautiful," he gushed before enfolding her in his arms.

"Thanks Luke," Haley said shyly.

"Anyway, Nathan wanted me to check up on you, make sure everything's okay," he said with raised eyebrows.

She let out a groan and said, "Tell Nathan I'm fine. I promise," she said. "Come on, it's almost time," she said and took her father by the arm as her mom kissed her cheek before exiting the room to take her place in the pew. Lucas looked at her worriedly, hoping that the wedding would go without a hitch.

* * *

It did go smoothly and as soon as the priest pronounced them husband and wife, Nathan pulled her into his arms and kissed her smiling mouth tenderly. "I love you Haley James Scott," he said.

"I know," she said happily as they made their way along the aisle and to their reception. Nathan wouldn't let her leave her sight and continued to hold her close to him possessively. He couldn't believe that this day finally came. The day when Haley truly became his. He stole a glance at her, marveling at how beautiful her pregnant wife looked in her dress. He felt a shudder of excitement as he thought of the moment when he could bring her home and rip that dress off her and smiled at the thought. Suddenly his fantasy was interrupted by the sounds of Brooke and Peyton chatting excitedly behind him.

"Hey foxy," Peyton said and gave Haley a hug. "Congratulations honey."

"I told you the dress is perfect on you," Brooke said, making sure she got credit for the dress she had designed, while Lucas looked on.

Haley looked down at her dress and couldn't hide her smile. "It is perfect Brooke. Thank you so much," she said.

"Finally! I thought this day would never come," Michael said as he joined them, with Rachel right beside him holding his hand. She went over to Haley and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Congratulations Haley," she said sincerely. She then turned to Nathan and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you Nathan," she whispered in his ear.

He pulled back and smiled at her. "Thank you," he said. He felt grateful that things worked out with the both of them, that they were able to find happiness although not with each other.

"So where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Jake asked as he came up from behind them. Haley looked at Nathan and smiled.

"We decided to wait till the baby is born so we can go as a family," she said and took Nathan's hand in hers, linking their fingers together.

"Speaking of family," Jimmy James said as he and Lydia joined them. "We have a wedding present for you Haley Bop," he said with his eyes twinkling.

Haley looked at her parents in surprise. "Dad, you shouldn't have. You and mom being here is more than I could ever ask for." Her parents continued to smile mysteriously. "Oh all right. Give it to me. I love presents," she said gleefully and held out her hand.

Lydia exchanged looks with Jimmy before focusing her attention at Haley. She took a deep breath and said, "your dad and I have decided to move back to Tree Hill. Surprise!"

The announcement totally caught her by surprise. She felt rooted to the ground as everybody watched her reaction. Suddenly a huge smile broke on her face while tears threatened to fall. "Mom, that is so great," she said and went over to Lydia to give her a hug. She had been waiting for this moment to come and it finally did. Her parents had been away for too long and she really missed them, considering that they were a really tight family.

Nathan looked on with a smile on his face. He knew how close the James were and was really glad that her parents had decided to move back to Tree Hill. It would be nice if their child had both sets of grandparents around him. At the back of his mind, he knew that this child was going to be spoilt and he didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

"Finally I have you all to myself," Nathan groaned as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. They were back at his house after the wedding reception. Technically, it was their house now, now that they were married. Haley thought it was perfect that her parents decided to move back to Tree Hill. She didn't have to let go of her childhood house after all.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Haley teased playfully. "In fact, it was perfect," she said with a smile.

"It was, wasn't it?" he agreed. He thought that the moment that she said 'I do' didn't come soon enough, and when she did, he could almost feel his heart burst with love and pride. "So how do you feel, Mrs. Scott?"

"I feel like doing a little something with my husband," she said mischievously. She loved the way the word 'husband' rolled out easily on her tongue.

"That's interesting, coz I feel like doing a little something with my wife too," he said before swooping down to capture her mouth in a breathtaking kiss. She automatically wound her arms around his neck, pulling them closer to each other. It would always be this way with him. Only he could stir up the feelings that were coursing through her body with his touch. All the love, all the passion.

He didn't think he could wait anymore. They had been holding out on each other that whole week because she wanted to make their wedding night special, and he had obliged. But now, no matter what happened, he just had to have her. Even the sight of her bulging tummy didn't put him off. Instead, it made him want her more. He ran his hands along her back, almost cursing when he found all the buttons holding her dress together. "Damn Brooke and her dress," he cursed quietly to himself. He quickly unbuttoned her dress, letting it flow gently down to the floor.

She backed away from him suddenly, making him confused. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I look well, huge," she said and waved her hand at her tummy.

"You look beautiful," he whispered and pulled her back to him. "Now, will you please come here so I can kiss you again?" Her smile returned and kissed him back with an urgency she couldn't describe. He picked her up in his arms and walked over to their bed and put her down gently. "Hey, wife," he said as he looked at her smiling face.

"I like the sound of that," she said softly before pulling him back to her for another kiss. Her hands trailed to the front of his shirt, impatiently tugging at his buttons. As soon as they came off, he wriggled out of his shirt and threw them on the floor. He wanted her with an urgency it scared him, that this girl whom he had known all of his life could evoke such passion within him.

"I want you so much baby," he said, voicing out his thoughts.

"Looks like the holding out plan worked quite well," she said.

"Too well," he murmured against her lips before capturing them again. He cupped her face so he could kiss her deeper as his tongue delved deeper into the crevices of her mouth, seeking her tongue and when they finally met she let out a loud moan, which only excited him further.

They managed to wriggle out of their clothes in between kisses. He lifted his face and looked at her, marveling at how beautiful she looked. He gently grazed her breasts, sending shivers through her body. He then gently cupped one mound and flicked his tongue at the nipple, making her moan out loud. He knew every sound she made. He knew what she wanted and he was going to give it to her slowly, even if it killed him inside. He suckled her nipple, loving the sounds she made as she writhed beneath him.

"Nathan, I can't wait. Please baby," she moaned.

He snickered. "You wanted to wait, what does a few more minutes matter?" he said as his fingers traveled down and parted her legs. He closed his eyes as he felt her wetness. Her moans became louder and he snickered again before inserting a finger in her aching centre.

"Oh God Nathan!" she groaned as she arched her back in ecstasy.

"Not yet," he teased although he was aching to be inside her. He kissed her again and gently wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead. But she has had enough of waiting and impatiently rolled them over so that she was on top of him, catching him completely by surprise.

"A little impatient much?" he teased, although he loved the way she felt on top of him. In the past, when it came to lovemaking he would always take the dominant role but not with Haley. In fact he loved playing the submissive part with her.

She kissed him long and hard to silence him while her hand trailed down, guiding him to her entrance. He closed his eyes as he let her take control and when he was finally inside of her, he groaned out loud at the contact. They started to move together, their bodies completely in tune with each other. It took him all of his will to avoid falling over the edge. He was constantly amazed at how being inside of her could drive him crazy. Their bodies rocked as he continued to thrust deep inside her. He opened his eyes and saw her biting her lips in ecstasy. He knew that she was close and increased his tempo until she screamed his name out loud.

"Nathan! Oh God!" He caught her lips and kissed her tenderly.

"Are you okay?" he asked her as she slowly opened her eyes, their bodies still swaying, still slick in sweat.

"I've never felt better," she said huskily. She continued her movement, rocking her hips, sending him into a frenzy. He could already feel his own climax building quickly and tried in vain to suppress it, wanting the moment to last. He drove into her in rhythmic motions and finally allowed himself to let go, filling her completely.

"God Haley, what you do to me," he growled as she fell on top of him, their hearts pounding against each other. He rolled them over so they faced each other, their bodies still glued together. He saw her eyelids drooping and smiled before kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I am so in love with you Haley James Scott," he declared to his sleepy wife.

She replied with a sleepy smile. "How did I get to be so lucky?" she wondered aloud.

He shook his head and said, "I'm the lucky one. After what I've put you through, I'm amazed that you'd want to marry me."

"Is it too late to back out now?" she asked cheekily.

He touched her face and gently caressed her soft skin. "Don't you dare. Don't you ever leave me Hales. I can't lose you," he said somberly.

"You won't. I'm right here," she promised. Suddenly he saw her face twisted, as if in pain. He immediately felt a rush of panic wash over him.

"Hales? Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he propped himself on an elbow.

"I'm not sure," she said, her breaths coming out fast. She rubbed her stomach in an attempt to ease the pain. It worked as the pain slowly subsided. "I should have told you before, but I keep having these sharp pains."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sharply.

"I didn't want you to be worried. It could be nothing."

His eyes were filled with concerned as he looked at her worriedly. "Haley, I will always be worried when it comes to you and our baby. Are you still in pain? Maybe we should go to the hospital."

"Nathan, don't be silly. I don't want to spend our wedding night at the hospital. Besides, the pain's gone now," she said.

He still wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said determinedly. "We'll go tomorrow morning. I need to ask her about the results of the scan anyway. It's been a week and she still hasn't called, it's making me nervous.

He nodded in agreement. "Okay, if you're sure. Come here," he said and pulled her close so that her head was resting on his chest. She could feel his heart still beating wildly, although this time it was from fear. He twirled his fingers in her hair, his eyes wide open as he felt her head grow heavy on his chest, indicating that she was already asleep.

He stared at the ceiling, unable to shake the fear. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. He brought his hand down to her stomach and gently caressed it. He couldn't explain it but he felt as if something bad was going to happen and felt tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of losing the baby or Haley. Just the thought of them not being with him filled his heart with such sadness. He felt the tears trickling down his cheeks before he could stop them and pulled her closer, holding her as if this was the last time he was able to do that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys. I'm really really sorry for not updating for so long. Between packing my stuff to go back home and jetlag, there just wasn't time to do this but fortunately things have settled down somewhat. So here's the next chapter. I hope it's worth the wait. Keep on reviewing guys. You guys rock! Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter 23

Nathan didn't sleep a wink last night. He spent the night alternating his eyes from the ceiling and to Haley, watching her every move. Every move she made triggered an alarm in his head. He couldn't explain his fear. He just knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her or to their baby. The sun had started to rise, its ray gently hitting Haley in her face, perfectly illuminating her smooth skin. He gently ran his fingers on her face and felt her stir. She rubbed her eyes groggily and batted her eyelashes a few times before opening her brown eyes. She smiled as soon as she saw his face.

"You're up early," she commented before kissing him.

He closed his eyes to her touch. "Yeah, I just got up," he lied. He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Hey, what do you say I make the phone call to Dr. Montgomery today?"

She went quiet for a moment. "Yeah, sure," she shrugged. She propped herself on her elbows and looked at him. "You look worried. About the baby?" she asked, voicing out his thoughts.

He didn't want to worry her. He knew that her strength came from him. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Why don't you get ready while I make breakfast?" he offered.

She laughed appreciatively. "Are you sure? I mean this is our first morning as husband and wife, and you're the one who ends up making breakfast."

"It's fine. I like doing things for you. It feels nice," he said. He saw that she was starting to get and grabbed her arm. "Hey, wait," he said. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, tasting every inch of her. "I love you so much Haley. Don't ever forget that," he said huskily. He felt his voice starting to tremble and quickly cleared his throat before releasing her. "Now go get your sexy ass in the shower," he said.

She laughed and wriggled her ass in front of him, making him laugh. She then turned to him and said before hopping in the shower, "I love you too Nathan." He smiled wanly before making his way to the kitchen. As soon as he got there, he dialed the number that he had come to know by heart and waited patiently.

"Hello? Doctor Montgomery? It's Nathan Scott. I was just wondering, would it possible for me and Haley to come see this morning?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. I was just about to call you. I've got the results of the scan ready, so could you come in at ten?"

Nathan nodded and said, "couldn't you just tell me the results over the phone?"

"No, I'd rather you and Haley come in first," she said.

"Ok, we'll be there at ten. We'll see you then." He hung up and stared out of the window, feeling incredibly anxious. He shook his head in an attempt to discard any bad thought and concentrated on making a healthy breakfast for his new wife.

An hour later the car cruised along the parking lot at the hospital as Nathan looked for an empty spot. Haley tapped her fingers anxiously on her seat as she watched his brows furrowed. She knew that he was as nervous as she was. She was hoping that the pain in her stomach would go away, but it didn't although she didn't want to tell Nathan, fearing that it would worry him more. She got out of the car as Nathan rushed to her side to hold her hand. She felt him squeeze her hand and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Come on," he said and led her to Dr. Montgomery's office. As soon as they entered the doctor came in with a file in her hands.

"Good morning Haley. Nathan," she greeted them warmly. "Why don't you two have a seat."

Haley sat down next to Nathan and they exchanged nervous looks. "Doctor," she said. "I don't mean to be rude but could you tell us the results please? I've been having this pain in my stomach and I guess I'm just worried that something's wrong with the baby."

Doctor Montgomery looked at them and said with a straight face, "I don't want to alarm you but from the scan the other day, it looks like your baby might have a hole in her heart. It's still too early to tell but I just would like to prepare you."

"A hole? In her heart?" Nathan stammered and watched as Haley's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh God," she whimpered and felt the tears starting to fall. Nathan put an arm around her and pulled her close as he let her cry. He felt too numb to react and just stared at the doctor blankly.

"How? Why?" he managed to say.

"There's no explanation for this condition and I'm really sorry to have to tell you this. But she could have a surgery after she is born but let's just take it one step at a time, shall we?" the doctor said.

Haley turned her head and looked at her. "She? Our baby's a girl?"

The doctor looked stricken as she realized that she just let out that information when they told her that they didn't want to find out the baby's sex earlier on. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

Haley shook her head through her tears. "No, it's fine." She looked at Nathan and gave him a watery smile. "We're gonna have a girl," she whispered softly and starting crying again.

"So what do you think we should do?" Nathan asked the doctor.

"I will monitor Haley's pregnancy to make sure that there's no complications, but she might have to deliver earlier than scheduled. You both will have to come and see me every week and we'll keep track of the progress together."

"What about her survival rate?" Nathan asked. His heart felt like a heavy stone had pulled it right down to the pits of his stomach as soon as he heard the doctor tell him about the baby, but most of all he was concerned about Haley. He knew that if anything happened to their baby girl, it would kill her inside.

"Like I said, we'll take it one step at a time but we may have to perform a surgery on her at one point after she is born."

Haley continued to listen with one ear. The rest of the morning felt like a blur to her. All she could think about was her unborn little girl and what the future held for her. She could already feel a tear threatening to fall and took a deep breath. Next to her, she could sense the worry and fear Nathan had but she felt helpless herself. A few minutes later, she felt him rise from his chair and she followed suit, his voice and the doctor's intermingling although she didn't really hear what they were saying. All she wanted to do right now was to go home and lay in bed where she could at least feel some form of safety and comfort.

* * *

She went straight to the bedroom as soon as they got home. Nathan watched her carefully from the corner of his eyes. She had been quiet in the car throughout the journey home and he didn't want to push her. He knew that she was thinking about what the doctor said. A jumble of emotions ran through him at that moment. Fear and anger kept mingling until he didn't know which one was greater than the other. He made his way tentatively to their bedroom, unsure of what state he would find Haley in. He found her lying on the bed with her eyes open, staring at the empty ceiling.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked and sat down next to her. She turned to face him and smiled wanly.

"I'm not sure. It's still a big shock to me," she said softly and sat up and leaned against the bedpost.

He caressed her face softly. "I know baby. But it's gonna be alright. I promise," he said. He didn't know why he said that. He just knew that he would say anything to make her feel better.

She smiled and took his hand. "Thank you for being here Nathan. It means a lot to me."

He shook his head vehemently. "You have nothing to thank for. I love you. I would do anything for you. You know that, don't you?" He felt reassured when he saw her nod. He bent his head and kissed her softly, wishing that that one single kiss could erase the nightmare that they had fallen into. He pulled back when he felt the tear threatening to fall. He didn't want her to see him cry.

"Hey, is it okay if I go to the Rivercourt for a bit?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Haley said, knowing full well that Rivercourt had always been a place that could offer him some sort of sanctuary. She wanted him to be with her, but decided to let him go.

"Will you be alright on your own? I promise I'll be back soon," he said and kissed her again. He didn't want to leave her, but he needed to get away for a while.

She cupped his face in her hand, loving the way his handsome face fit in her palm. "I'll be fine. I'll make us some lunch while you're gone." He nodded and left before she could say anything else.

* * *

Nathan bounced his basketball absentmindedly while sitting on the small bleachers at the Riverside. There was nobody there which was how he liked it. Usually there would be some of his friends, Skills, Mouth or even Lucas playing basketball at the court. It was as if they knew that he needed the space. He mind kept going back to the conversation he had with the doctor about their baby. How could a baby that small have a hole in her heart. How was it fair that it had to be their baby? How was it fair to Haley after all that she went through.

His heart almost dropped when he heard the doctor tell him about their unborn baby's condition. She had warned them that there could be complications during the delivery and his heart went cold as he thought about it. He couldn't let anything happen to Haley or their baby. He wouldn't. With a start he realized how much Haley and their baby meant to him. Sure he knew without a doubt that he loved her, with all his heart he did. But now he knew that he couldn't live without either one of them. He felt anger creeping back in his veins. With a frustrated scream, he threw his basketball as hard as he could to no one in particular.

"Hey little brother. What's with the anger?" Lucas's voice shook him out of his reverie. He chased after the ball and managed to catch and brought it back to his brother, who was looking more and more upset by the minute. "What's bugging you?" he asked as he sat down next to Nathan.

"Haley and I just got back from the doctor's," Nathan said absentmindedly.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked, his voice filled with concern.

Nathan shook his head. "No, everything is not alright," he said angrily. "Nothing's alright!"

Lucas put a hand on his arm to calm him down. "Hey hey. Talk to me," he said.

Nathan took a deep breath to calm himself down. "The doctor said that our baby could possibly have a hole in her heart," he said, struggling to get the words out.

"What?" Lucas asked disbelievingly. "Oh God Nate. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Lucas offered. Nathan kept silent and shook his head dejectedly.

"No, I can't do anything. What makes you think you can?" he said angrily. He then realized that his words might have sounded a bit harsh. "I'm sorry Luke. I didn't mean to-"

"Hey, it's okay," Lucas said, cutting him off mid-sentence. "How's Haley taking it?"

"She cried when she first heard it, but she looked fine when I left her at home justnow. I just wish there was something I could do. Haley looks up to me for strength and honestly, right now, I don't feel all that strong. It's just so unfair. Everything is going so well. And now this?"

Lucas squeezed his arm and said, "hey, you'll get through this. You both will. What did the doctor say was gonna happen next?"

"She just said that she would monitor Haley's pregnancy and that there's a possibility that there could be complications later on. And when the baby's born, she's gonna have to go through a surgery to correct her heart." There was a pregnant pause before Nathan started crying. "I can't lose her Luke. And I can't lose the baby. God I love her so much," he said brokenly as the tears ran down his cheeks unchecked.

Lucas put his arm around him and patted him gently. "You won't lose them. Everything's gonna be alright."

"That's what I said to Haley. The thing is I don't even believe that everything's gonna be alright anymore. I've been having this feeling for quite some time, like something bad was gonna happen and I couldn't shake it off. And now I know what it is and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"There is something you could do Nate," Lucas said.

Nathan looked up to him questioningly. "What? Just tell me what I can do and I'll do it."

"You can go home and be with Haley. She needs you right now Nate. You can't make it all go away by running here. Go home. Go be with your wife." Nathan looked at his older brother and realized that he was right. He needed to be home with Haley. He nodded and clutching his basketball tightly in his arm, made his way to his car.

* * *

He called her name as soon as he got home. "Haley?" There was no answer and panic rushed through him. Did something happen to her while he was gone. His fears were allayed when he heard her call out to him from the kitchen.

"I'm in the kitchen. How does mac and cheese for lunch sound?" she asked. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked hurriedly to where she was standing at the kitchen sink and wound his arms around her waist protectively.

He buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent. "I've missed you," he declared and spun her around before kissing her long and hard. He then pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "How are you feeling? Are you feeling any pain? Anything at all?" he asked worriedly.

Haley laughed dismissively. "Nathan, stop it. I'm fine."

"But you will tell me if you're in pain, right? Promise me you will," he said urgently.

She saw how worried he was and nodded in agreement. "I promise." She saw that he was reassured somewhat and said, "so mac and cheese?"

"Anything you want baby," he said without letting her go.

"Emm...Nathan. It's gonna be a bit difficult for me to make lunch when you won't let go of my hand," she said pointedly. He stared at their hands clasped together and reluctantly let her go although he still wouldn't leave her side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he suddenly asked.

Her hand went still from chopping onions and she took in a deep breath before turning to face him. "Do you?" He kept silent at her question. "Nathan, I'm scared," she suddenly said. "I don't care about what's gonna happen to me. I'm just worried about the baby."

"Don't say that. Don't you ever say that anything's gonna happen to you! Do you hear me? I can't Haley. I can't lose you. I just can't." He sobbed brokenly in her arms as she held him close. "I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be strong and here I am bawling like a kid."

"It's okay Nathan. You don't have to be strong all the time," she said. "Listen to me. If anything happens to me-"

"No, don't," he said warningly.

"Nathan," she said and took his face in her hands. "If anything happens to me," she repeated. "Promise me that you'll take care of our baby, that you'll love her with all your heart. Promise me."

He stared at her beautiful face and wondered again how anything so cruel could happen to such a beautiful angel that was her wife. He nodded reluctantly and said, "I promise."

"Good. By the way, I told my parents that they don't have to move back to Tree Hill," she said in an attempt to change the subject.

"What? Why? You need them especially with all this going on," he said in protest.

"Nathan, my dad loves his job too much and I can't let him move back here just for me. It sounds pretty selfish."

"And did they agree?" he asked.

"I managed to persuade them, so they're only staying here a week at most." She saw again the worry etched in his face. "I'll be fine. I have you to take care of me, don't I?"

He pulled her into his arms again and said in her ear, "You will always have me, no matter what."

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Love it or do you feel like killing me already? Let me know guys! :)  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys. Sorry I'm a bit late in posting this chapter. And I'm sorry that it's a bit shorter than usual. Anyway, let me know what you guys think of this one okay. Cheers! :)**

* * *

Chapter 24

The next morning found Haley in her office, her head buried deep in the piles of paperwork begging to be looked at. Despite Nathan's protests that she should take things easy and stay at home, she was adamant on going back to work. She needed the distraction and Nathan had run out of excuses to make her stay.

"Hey foxy," a cheerful voice greeted her, jerking her out of her concentration. She looked up and saw her curly blonde friend carrying two cups of steaming hot coffee. "Nathan called me and told me you were coming back to work today. I thought coffee would be a good idea," Peyton said and handed one cup to her. She then sat down opposite her and just continued to watch her.

"What?" Haley asked, feeling more self-conscious by the minute.

"Nothing," Peyton replied, not giving anything away. After a few moments she continued, "Nathan's worried about you."

Haley sighed. "So I take it you know about the baby?" Knowing that Peyton would not let her off so easily, she decided to abandon her work and sat down opposite her. She sipped her coffee, grateful for the warmth it brought.

Peyton looked at her guiltily. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Haley. And Nathan's right. You should stay home and rest."

"And what good would it do, huh? My baby would still have a hole in her heart no matter what I do," she said, venting her frustration. She then noticed that Peyton had a stricken look on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Peyton held up her hands and said, "you have nothing to apologize for." Haley smiled at her gratefully. "He's worried about you, you know," she repeated. She saw that Haley was about to open her mouth in reply and said, "the guy loves you Haley. You just got married what? Two days ago? And you guys just found out about your baby. He's right to be worried."

Haley fell silent, taking in the truth of Peyton's words. She realized that Nathan was worried about her, which made her decide to get back to work even more. She didn't want Nathan to fuss over her, just like she knew he would. He had been hovering over her ever since they got back from the hospital, and she didn't want that for him. He needed to get on with his life too.

She sighed and looked at Peyton straight in the eyes. "I know he's worried about me and God knows I know he loves me. I just need the distraction. I can't stay at home all alone while he's at school. It's gonna make me think about the baby even more," she said with pleading eyes, hoping for Peyton's understanding.

Peyton nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, clearly at a loss as to what she could do to help. "Is there anything I can do?" she offered.

Haley forced a smile and said, "you and Brooke can take me shopping. I can't fit in my clothes anymore."

"Done! We'll go tomorrow," Peyton said happily. She started to get up, much to Haley's relief. She suddenly turned and said, "hey, you know the singer who sent her demo? The one you liked? Kate Voegle? I called her up and I've arranged for her to come in today. It's gonna be a busy day so it looks like you're gonna get your distraction after all."

"That's great Peyton. I'll clear my schedule for today," Haley said grinning. She watched Peyton leave and her smile faltered. The truth was she couldn't stay at home knowing that their baby's condition was forever in her and Nathan's minds. It had become some sort of a taboo topic. Both wanting to say something to reassure the other, and yet both were afraid to bring it up. She glanced at her wedding ring and smiled sadly. They had been so happy just forty-eight hours ago and all of a sudden it had all come crashing down. She felt her eyes burning, a tell-tale sign that the ever threatening tear was about to fall and groaned out loud, willing it to go away and started flipping through the mountain of paperwork.

* * *

Nathan dribbled the ball absentmindedly, ignoring the shouts of his players on the court. Every few minutes he would look up and watch them play, and then he would return to stare into space. He wanted to call Haley, to see if she was okay but knowing how stubborn she was, he refrained himself. He mentally berated himself for letting her get back to work. He should have made her stay. With a wry smile he thought of his stubborn Haley, never letting anyone dictate what she wanted to do, not even him. Especially him.

"Hey bro, you look a million miles away," Lucas interrupted his trail of thoughts.

Nathan looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, I've got a lot of things on my mind."

"Yeah, I figured," Lucas nodded in understanding. "The team looks good. Looks like the championship title is gonna be ours again this year," he said confidently as he watched his players with pride. They had worked hard this year to retain their championship title and it looked like it was within their grasps again.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Nathan said, grateful for the change of subject. Trust Lucas to make him feel better. "Quentin seems to be in good form," he commented and inclined his head towards their star player.

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's just hope that he stays that way." He then turned his head towards Nathan. "So how are you doing?"

"Okay I guess, all things considered," Nathan replied. Lucas continued to eye him carefully, knowing that Nathan was not one to express his feelings easily.

"Just hang in there Nate," Lucas said and patted his brother on the shoulder. "How's Haley by the way? I tried calling her at home and nobody picked up the phone."

Nathan sighed and leaned back against the bleachers. "Yeah, she wanted to go to the office today and there was nothing I could say that could convince her otherwise."

Lucas massaged his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm…it might be a good idea for her to do that. Keeps her occupied." He glanced at Nathan and noticed the worry lines on his face. "Look, I know you're worried. Why don't you call her and have lunch with her today? I'll cover for you here."

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, feeling slightly relieved at Lucas's suggestion. He had been itching to see her since that morning and now he was getting his chance.

"Sure I'm sure," Lucas said encouragingly. "Go ahead. I'll see you later."

Nathan got up from the bleachers and thumped Lucas on his back. "Thanks Luke. I owe you one."

Lucas grinned. "Well, if my calculation is correct, you owe me at least a hundred."

Nathan laughed for the first time that day. "Whatever dude," he said by way of goodbye and rushed out of the gym to meet his wife.

* * *

"So you sent Nathan away to meet Haley," Brooke asked Lucas as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Yeah, seems like a good idea. He looked really miserable this morning and I thought seeing that Haley is alright might make him feel better," Lucas replied. He had told Brooke about Haley and Nathan's baby and although she wanted to rush over to their place to offer them comfort in some way, she knew that they needed time alone to deal with it by themselves first.

Brooke looked at him in wonderment. "You are one sweet guy, Lucas Scott," she commented and kissed him on the cheek, leaving a smear of ketchup on his face.

"Brooke! God you're a messy eater!" Lucas complained with a laugh as he wiped it away.

"One of the reasons why you love me," Brooke said mischievously. She then looked at Lucas and said nonchalantly, "I'm late."

"You're late for what?" Lucas asked in puzzlement.

"My period is late dummy," she said and waited for his response.

For a minute Lucas was speechless. "Your period is late," he stammered. "Did you take a test?" he asked, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"I did," Brooke said noncommittally.

"Brooke! You're killing me here! And?" Lucas yelled.

She let out a childlike laugh. "And it looks like we're pregnant!" she declared.

Lucas let out a yelp and jumped up and down, not caring if anybody was watching. He then put a hand on his mouth, still in a state of disbelief. "You're pregnant? We're pregnant!" He suddenly went still as he thought about Nathan and Haley. "Oh God, do you think we should tell Nathan and Haley? I mean they're going through so much. I don't want to upset them further, especially Haley."

Brooke bit her lips and nodded. "Yeah, I know but they're gonna find out sooner or later and Haley will kill me if she found out from someone else."

"I still think we should wait. Give it a few days before we break the news," Lucas suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," she said in agreement. "So how do you feel about this?" she asked him.

Lucas looked at her tenderly. "I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I love you baby," he said and kissed her full on the mouth.

"I love you too," she said. She knew that her friends were hurting right now but she knew that she couldn't deny herself her own happiness.

* * *

Nathan stood in the doorway of Haley's office, casting a shadow as he did so. Haley looked up, surprise reflected in her face as she saw her husband standing there. "Nathan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He came over to her and gave her a deep kiss, reassured with the fact that she was once again in his arms. "I thought I'd have lunch with you today." He noticed the worried look on her face. "Don't worry, Luke's covering for me," he said.

She looked at him quizzically. "Is this your way of checking up on me?" she asked. She laughed when she saw the guilty look on his face. "You sneak!" she exclaimed. "Nathan, I'm fine," she declared.

"I know. That's what you've been telling me but I just want to see it for myself. Anyway, I've missed you," he said and gathered her into his arms again and kissed the top of her head.

Haley smiled inwardly. "I've missed you too, but you can't keep doing this you know?"

He just shrugged and gave her a sad smile. "I know. I just can't help it." He glanced around the room. "So where's Peyton?"

"She's out with Jake. Looks like you just saved me from having lunch all by myself."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," he said and smiled. "Come on. What do you feel like having today?"

She put a finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Does pizza with pickles sound too disgusting to you?" she asked.

He laughed and ruffled her hair tenderly. "Anything for my baby," he said and grabbed her hand before leading her out of the office.

"That does look disgusting. How can you eat that?" Nathan watched Haley eat with amusement as she stuffed her pizza with pickles topping in her mouth.

"Hey, you got her pregnant. Deal with it," Karen quipped as she walked by their table and gave Haley a wink, making her laugh. She then pulled a chair and sat down with them. The crowd was beginning to thin which gave her the opportunity to hang her apron for a while.

"How are you kids doing by the way?" she asked worriedly. Nathan and Haley had guessed that Lucas must have told her about the baby but seeming that it was Karen, they were not upset about it.

Haley and Nathan exchanged looks before she said, "we're fine I guess. We're just taking it one day at a time."

Karen nodded in understanding and looked at Nathan. "Your mom called yesterday. She told me that she tried calling you but she couldn't seem to get you," she said pointedly. "You should call her Nathan. She's just as worried as you are."

Nathan hung his head. "I know. It's just that the more people know about this, the more real it becomes."

Karen placed her hand on his comfortingly. "I know honey but she's your mother. Talk to her. I can bet my bottom dollar that you're gonna feel so much better once you've talked to her." She then looked at Haley. "And you too Haley. Tell your parents about the baby. They deserve to know too. "

"I know," she said. "I'm gonna see them tonight actually before they leave town."

Karen raised her eyebrows quizzically. "So they are still leaving?"

"Yeah," Haley said. "I don't want them to stay on my account. It would be selfish of me."

Karen nodded silently. "You know you can call me if you need anything right?"

"Thanks Karen," Haley said appreciatively. "And this pizza is awesome by the way," she said by way of changing the subject.

Nathan grinned, his face still sporting the look of pure disbelief. "I cannot believe you actually finished that...thing," he said and shuddered.

Haley nudged him and said, "hey, you heard Karen."

Karen smiled as she looked at them. At times she couldn't believe how grown up they have become. To her they would still be the kids who would come barging in her cafe after school looking for milkshakes and burgers. She hoped with all her heart that everything will be okay with the baby.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! I know, I know. I took a long time to update. I rewrote this chapter a couple of times to make sure that it's gonna be just right to get the story to move along the way that I want it to. I hope you guys will like it. Let me know if you do (or don't). Once again, thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter. I really loved reading them, knowing that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. And we've got new readers too. Welcome guys! Love you guys! Cheers!

* * *

**

Chapter 25

Nathan kept a watchful eye on his wife as her due date loomed near. Three weeks to be exact. They had been going to the weekly checkups that Dr. Montgomery had scheduled for them to monitor the baby and she assured them that there was nothing that they should be worried about. But Nathan knew better than to take her words. He knew that a baby with a hole in her heart would be a challenge for both him and Haley, but he made a promise when he found out that she was pregnant that he would be by her side no matter what, and he planned on sticking to that promise.

A smile crept up to his face as he watched Haley lying on her back on their bed, one hand caressing her tummy while talking to their baby. He cherished times like this, when everything felt normal. He crept nearer to her and kissed her forehead.

"How's my girl?" he asked softly, prompting Haley to smile. Sometimes she thought that Nathan was too good for her. After everything she put him through, she sometimes felt that he deserved so much better. As her pregnancy advanced, her love for him grew even more. He helped her around the house whenever she could, knowing that she tired easily and for that she was grateful.

"She's fine," she replied. "Do you think I look huge?" she asked as she inspected her belly. Nathan bit back a laugh. He was used to these kind of questions. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at her in amusement.

"You look gorgeous, and sexy as hell," he said and watched as her smile grew wider. He was glad that she had taken the condition of their baby in her stride. It worried him when they had just found out about it, when Haley would turn quiet and sullen. But things were better now that she had accepted the fact that their baby was going to be 'special'. And much to his relief, the news that Brooke was pregnant was greeted with genuine happiness.

She put her arms under her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Hey, do you think we should throw Brooke a baby shower?" she asked.

Nathan laughed. "Whoa, slow down there. You do know that you're due in three weeks right? I think we should take it one day at a time." He sometimes marveled at her inability to sit still. She had already taken time off work in anticipation of the arrival of the baby, and yet she couldn't seem to stop herself from bustling around the house no matter how tired she was, or meeting Peyton and Brooke whenever she could. He knew that she loved the fact that Brooke was pregnant. They were best friends since high school and the fact that they were both pregnant brought them closer.

Haley squirmed on the bed as she tried to find the most comfortable position. She loved the fact that Nathan still thought she was sexy. She loved the fact that he still wanted her, and also knew when to stop. Suddenly, her face went white as she looked at him.

"What? What is it?" Nathan immediately asked, noticing the look of sheer panic on her face.

"I think my water just broke," she said hurriedly as she moved over. Sure enough, the bed was wet. Nathan jumped out of the bed and went to her side in an instant.

"Are you sure? But you're not due till three weeks," he rambled as he helped her to sit down. He reached into his pocket and dialed their doctor as Haley looked on patiently. Inside she was panicking but so far she was putting a good front. He snapped his phone shut a minute later and said, "okay Dr. Montgomery's already on her way to the hospital. Can you get up?" he asked worriedly.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Of course I can get up!" she said and heaved herself up from the bed. She watched in amusement as Nathan hurriedly grabbed the bags that they had the good sense to pack already. Even with his hands full, he managed to help Haley as they walked slowly to their car, knowing that today was the day that was going to change their lives forever.

* * *

The ride to the hospital seemed like forever to Nathan. In between his panic and anxiety, he managed to call everybody. He stole a glance at Haley. Surprisingly, she was looking quite calm, breathing in and out to keep her nerves in check.

"We're almost there baby," Nathan said and grasped her hand. He didn't know which one of them was more scared, but his heart was beating painfully wild in his chest. He screeched his car to a halt and scrambled to help her out of the car. Thankfully, Dr. Montgomery had already had her assistants ready and waiting for them. One of them motioned for Haley to sit in the wheelchair and wheeled her to her room while Nathan checked in with the nurse.

As soon as he could get away, he rushed to her side. He held her hand as bead of sweat formed on her forehead, a sure sign that she was already in pain. It killed him to see her like this, but he knew that there was nothing much he could do. He wished the impossible, that the could trade places with her, ready to take on whatever pain that might come.

"Oh God!" Haley screamed as another contraction came. She was almost fully dilated and was ready to be wheeled in the delivery room. "Nathan, stay with me please," she begged him.

He shook her head and kissed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere, Hales. I'm right here. It's gonna be okay."

The doctor went to her side and said with a smile, "are you ready Haley? We're ready to wheel you in. Looks like this baby can't wait to see the world." Haley nodded weakly, closing her eyes to shut out the pain as she felt herself being brought to the delivery room.

As soon as everything was in place, the doctor said calmly, "okay Haley. This is it. I need you to push okay?"

She didn't know how much of the pain she could bear but managed to nod mutinously. She pushed and a scream tore out of her mouth. "I can't do this! It hurts! It's too early! I'm not ready!" She felt him at her side and felt his fingers gently caress her forehead.

"Hales baby, you can do this. I'm right here," he said. She felt a surge of courage soar through her and braved herself for another push. "Aaaaaaghhh!!" Another scream was heard. Still no baby.

A nurse who was keeping her eye on the baby monitor suddenly turned her head towards Dr. Montgomery. "Doctor, the baby's heartbeat is dropping," she commented.

"What? What's happening?" Haley asked through her pain. She exchanged panicked looks with Nathan.

"Is our baby okay?" It was Nathan's turn to ask this time.

"Nathan, you need to wait outside. We need to operate on her to get the baby out," the doctor said hurriedly.

"But...I'm not leaving Haley." He felt confused. Nothing felt real.

"Nathan, listen to me. We need to do this now, or we're gonna lose the baby." He felt himself being led out of the delivery room. A minute later he was slumped in a chair, totally oblivious to his surroundings. It took a good shake from Lucas to snap him out of it.

"Nate! We just got here. What happened. Where's Haley?" Lucas asked as a worried Brooke looked on. A little later Peyton and Jake arrived, followed by Karen, Dan and Deb.

"Everything was fine. And then the baby's heartbeat... They wouldn't let me in. I promised her I would never leave her side. I promised her," he rambled on as tears started flowing down his cheeks. He was suddenly reminded of the night when she made him promise that whatever happened to her, he would take care of their baby girl. He let the tears flow and sobbed uncontrollably as Deb rushed over to his side, letting him cry into her arms just like he used to when he was small.

"Honey, it's gonna be okay," she said soothingly. But her face betrayed her words as she looked at the others, her face full of worry.

It seemed like forever. Every minute that went by felt like years to Nathan. He was grateful that everybody was there to be with him, but at the same time he wished that he was alone to gather his thoughts. The guilt of having to leave Haley tore at his heart. He kept glancing at the clock on the wall and tapped his foot nervously. It had only been ten minutes since he was shooed out of the delivery room.

"Hey, are you alright?" Peyton asked and sat next to him.

"No, I'm not," he answered. She kept quiet, not knowing what to say next. Instead she put her hand on his. Nathan looked at her gratefully. "Thanks Peyton," he said. Suddenly he saw Dr. Montgomery come out of the delivery room and immediately jumped out of his chair.

Before he could say anything the doctor said, "we got the baby out. It seemed that the umbilical cord got wrapped around her neck which was why we needed to do a cesarean section on Haley."

"How are they?" Nathan stuttered.

"Your baby girl is fine but we still need to monitor her due to her heart condition and also that she is three weeks early."

"What about Haley?" he asked with dread.

The doctor took longer to answer. "Haley lost a bit of blood during the surgery. She's fine now but a little bit weak. We've already wheeled her to her room. She's resting. I wouldn't recommend a lot of visitors now."

Nathan closed his eyes. For a minute he thought he felt his heart had stopped beating. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Dan giving him a small smile. "You should see your family Nathan. We'll wait here."

He nodded. "Thanks Dad." He was torn between seeing Haley first or their baby girl. He finally made his choice. "Hey, why don't you guys go see the baby first. I'm gonna see Haley. I'll meet you guys at the nursery," he suggested and was greeted with mutters of agreement.

He walked alone towards Haley's room, stopping just outside her door. He rested his palm on the door for a few seconds before gently pushing it open. The sight that greeted him made him weak in the knees. She looked so pale and so tired. He went to her side and took her hand while his other hand brushed her face gently. She opened her eyes slightly and gave him a small smile.

"Hey," she said tiredly.

Upon hearing her voice he immediately broke down. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I was so scared," he cried. He felt her hand on his head.

"It's okay. You had to. How's our little girl?" she asked.

He wiped away his tears and said, "the doctor said she's fine although they need to monitor her. Everybody's at the nursery now."

"I want to see her," she said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Hales. You're still weak." He saw her pleading with her eyes. "Okay, I'll ask the nurse if we can bring her in okay?" he said and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back. I love you Hales."

He made a solitary walk towards the nursery where his family and friends were waiting. "Oh Nathan, she's adorable!" Brooke gushed and pointed to the baby sleeping peacefully. At the sight of her, a smile broke on his face.

"I'm officially a grandma now," Deb said with a smile. "How's Haley?"

"She's awake but tired. She wants to see the baby."

A nurse walked up to him and said, "Mr. Scott, would you like to hold your baby?"

The thought of holding their baby for the first time thrilled him and he jumped at it. "Yeah," he said and followed her in. He saw the nurse gently picked her up and placed her in his waiting arms. His eyes misted over as he held her. "She's beautiful," he whispered and kissed her gently, laughing when she made a scunched up face at his touch. "Hey little girl, would you like to see your mommy?" He turned to the nurse. "Can I bring her to see Haley?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be with with you in a few minutes to teach Haley how to breastfeed," she said.

He brought the baby outside much to everybody's delight. "Oh Nathan, you're a daddy," Karen gushed.

"Hey, mom. You're blocking the way. I want to see her too. I can't deny her the chance of seeing her handsome Uncle Lucas," Lucas said making everybody laugh. After everybody was done gushing, he excused himself, knowing that Haley was waiting. With a promise that they would be waiting, they let him go.

"Hey Hales. We're here," he said softly. Haley opened her eyes and tried to sit up. A nurse who was in the room immediately rushed over to help her. "That's your mommy," Nathan said with a smile and handed her over to Haley.

She cradled her in her arms and closed her eyes, savoring this moment. "She's beautiful," she said and watched her sleep lovingly.

"Of course she is. She looks just like you," Nathan said and moved to sit on the bed next to her. "Lily Rose Scott."

Haley looked up at him and smiled. "I like that. Hey Lily, you gave us quite a scare in there." Nathan watched them quietly. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just...terrified that something was gonna happen to you or Lily."

"We're okay. We're all gonna be okay," she said with a smile. Nathan nodded silently. He would have thought that the feeling of dread that he had before would disappear with the birth of their baby, but the sinking feeling was still there. It was like an invisible ticking time bomb over his head, waiting for the right time to explode. He shook it out of system and turned his attention to his little family. The amount of love that he was feeling at that moment was so huge he could almost feel his heart bursting. He made a promise to himself that he would protect his family as best as he could. He wouldn't let anything happen to them. He simply couldn't.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi guys, I'm back with a new chappy. There's not much drama involved now that Lily's born but there'll be plenty of that as the story progresses along, so sit tight and wait for that ok. And thanks for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to pen a few words. By the way, I've got a new story up called "Second Chances. Chapter 1 is already up :). I know you must think I'm crazy what with still unfinished "Patience" and "A&W" but hey, I was just too tempted. So I hope you guys will check it out and let me know what you think. Here's the link: .net/s/4627109/1/Second_Chances. Love you guys!!

* * *

**

Chapter 26

The first week after Lily's birth was hectic for Nathan to say the least. To his relief, Haley grew stronger as the days went by although Lily was still being monitored by the hospital. Doctor Montgomery assured them that her heart defect was not too serious and could easily be repaired by catheterization, where the hole in her heart would be closed with an expandable disk positioned in the heart using a catheter. However, the doctor would prefer to wait a few months before she could perform the surgery until Lily was stronger. Their family and friends came by every day to visit Haley and Lily. Even Haley's parents flew from Chicago to meet their first granddaughter and stayed for the whole week.

After a week, they were finally allowed to bring Lily home, much to the relief of everybody. Looking around the nursery that they had decorated together, Haley couldn't help but wonder why Nathan was adamant in not buying more baby clothes for Lily, saying that she would outgrow them quickly. She smiled at the sight of Nathan cradling Lily in his arms. Nathan never left her side if he could help it and he seemed enamored by Lily. She didn't think it was possible but she loved him more after Lily came into their lives. She could tell that he absolutely loved being a daddy and was a natural at it. She knew she could never get tired of seeing them both together.

"Hey Nathan, you might want to put her down for a bit. You're suffocating her," she said with a smile.

"I am not!" he said indignantly although he did lay her down in her bassinet. He felt her arms around his neck and he automatically pulled her close before turning her around. "How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly.

"Better," she said. "Tired though. I never thought that I would have to wake up ten times at night just to feed her. But I do love it," she said with a smile. She loved the feel of Lily in her arms, suckling her as she rocked her in the rocking chair that Nathan had bought for her. Nathan had been great. Whenever she had to wake up, he would wake up with her to keep her company no matter how tired he was.

"She looks just like you," he commented softly. He felt her lean against him as they stood there watching Lily sleep. "What do you think about the procedure?" he asked.

She was hesitant in answering. "I'm not sure. The doctor said that the procedure is safe but I'm still worried though. She's just so small and it pains me thinking that she has to go through all that now."

"I know baby, but if it's gonna fix her heart, why not go for it? I'm sure it's gonna be alright," he said although at times he shared her sentiments although he never voiced them out loud.

"If you think it's alright," she said hesitantly.

He pulled her closer and tucked her head underneath his chin. "It will be fine. I promise," he said without conviction. "Come on, you'd better get some rest before she wakes up again," he said and led her to their bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom, she suddenly realized something, "Nathan, did you-" Nathan grinned and dangled the baby monitor in his hand.

"I did. Now stop worrying."

She slapped him on the arm and laughed. "You're really good at this, you know."

He dragged her down to the bed for a much needed sleep. "So are you Hales. Now get some sleep," he said followed by a yawn. Haley snuggled up to him, perfectly content being in his arms again. Some nights when she was still at the hospital, Nathan would sneak into her bed when the nurses were not watching just to hold her in his arms, telling her that he couldn't sleep without her by his side. It made her smile thinking that her childhood friend had turned out to be this wonderful man that she loved with all her heart, and who loved her the same way too.

"Hey, how long do you think before we can, you know?" he asked in a small voice.

"Can what?" she asked sleepily. She felt him run his fingers along her back and gave muffled laughter. "Nathan?" She looked down at him and laughed out loud when she saw his perplexed expression on his face.

"What? It's a legitimate question," he said defensively.

She looked at him in disbelief. "You are unbelievable Nathan Scott."

He simply shrugged and gave her a mischievous grin. "Hey, it's not my fault. You make me that way." She fell silent. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Haley?"

She pulled the covers higher. "Nothing. It's just that I'm not sure if you're gonna like my body now that I've given birth. I can tell you now that it's nothing like what it used to be. I don't know if you'll find me sexy still," she said. "There I said it. It's silly I know."

Nathan propped himself up on one elbow. "It is silly, I'll give you that. But Hales, you were sexy before you were pregnant, you were sexy when you were carrying Lily, and in my eyes, you are sexier than ever now that you're the mother of my little girl. Don't ever think that I don't want you like I wanted you before. I'll always want you, probably even more now." He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you Haley James Scott. I'll always will. Nothing can ever change that," he promised.

She looked at him with misty eyes. "You always know what to say, don't you?" She snuggled closer. "To think that we spent most of our childhood fighting. And now we're married. Still feels surreal sometimes."

"Really?" he asked in surprise. "It has always felt natural to me. Like this is how it's supposed to be." He loved nights like this, when they could talk about things. Nathan wasn't one to shy away from his feelings. That was one of the things that she loved about him. She knew that they could never run out of things to say.

He heard her yawn and laughed. "Okay, sleepyhead. You'd better get some sleep." He glanced at the alarm clock and said, "you've got approximately two hours before our little angel wakes up." She didn't answer. He looked down and smiled. She was fast asleep. With a gentle kiss on her forehead, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Haley watched in amusement as Brooke and Peyton fought over a dress in Clothes Over Bros. "You know what guys, Lily's only one and half weeks old, and I think she's more mature than you guys put together."

"Of course she is, she sleeps 99% of the time," Brooke said through gritted teeth. "Peyton, I don't care what you say. I'm wearing this dress to Lily's party," she said and yanked the dark blue dress out of Peyton's hands. "Besides, I designed it. I made it so I should wear it. Hah, you lose!" she exclaimed triumphantly. Haley had decided to throw a small party, more like a gathering for family and friends to celebrate the birth of Lily. After the harrowing experience during her birth, she thought that a small party was what they all needed.

Peyton stood back and smiled. "Okay, fine. You wear it. If you think the dress can fit your HUGE tummy," she said with raised eyebrows. It was true that Brooke had started showing her baby bump. It wasn't huge like Peyton had declared, but it certainly would take a lot to fit her into the dress.

Brooke looked down at her tummy and sighed. "Okay fine. You take it. Damn maternity line," she said grudgingly. Ever since she got pregnant, she had this idea of designing a maternity line and ultimately a baby line for her store, but it was still work in progress, one that she determined to get done as soon as possible.

Haley laughed before turning her attention to Lily, who was fast asleep in her pram, oblivious to the fighting. "Hey, by the way, Micheal called. He's gonna come to the party with Rachel."

"That's great. It's been a while since we last saw the ass and the skank," Brooke commented.

Peyton laughed. "Hey, you have to admit. Rachel is not as skanky as we thought. And Michael, yeah well, he's still an ass."

Haley thought of Michael and smiled. She thought about the times he was there for here when she was pregnant with Lily. She thought about the sacrifices that he was willing to make to help her, to the extent of moving to Chicago with her. She thought that it was great that he and Rachel found each other. And Peyton was right. Rachel turned out to be a nice person once she got to know her. She then thought about Lily's party. Although she tried to contain it, she was very excited about it. It had been while since everybody got together and what better reason than the birth of a baby to do just that? It was a shame that her parents had to fly back to Chicago, but they promised her that they would come back for Christmas which was a comfort. She smiled to herself when she recalled the looks on her parents' faces when they first met Lily. The look of pure joy and love, couple with pure bewilderment. Like Deb and Dan, they still couldn't believe that they were already grandparents.

"Oi, earth to Haley," Peyton hollered in her ears, making her jump.

"Will you stop doing that? Are you planning to make me deaf?" she complained while swatting at Peyton.

"I try," Peyton said grinning. "So what's the plan Jack? What are you serving at the party? And the music? Ooooohhhh...especially the music," Peyton enthused.

"Are you crazy?" Haley said. "You want to have music blaring with a baby sleeping in the room?"

Brooke came up from behind them and said with her eyes wide, "yeah, Peyton, are you crazy?" she echoed. Peyton glared at her and stuck out her tongue.

"Okay fine. No music. Man, this is gonna be a pretty boring party," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!" Haley called and pretended to be angry. She then turned to Brooke and said, "so Brooke, how does it feel like to have another life growing inside of you?" she asked. "You know, to be honest, I sometimes miss having Lily in there, feeling her kick and tumble in my belly."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's been great. The best part is there's no morning sickness." Brooke paused for effect. "At all! And Lucas has been great about it. And looking at you and Nathan and Lily together, it makes us more excited." She turned around to face Peyton. "And speaking of babies, when is Jake gonna make an honest woman out of you. You're still living in sin?" she asked with a straight face making Haley laugh.

"Hey! Just because you two decide to be baby factories, doesn't mean I have to jump in the bandwagon," Peyton said defensively. "Anyway, it's not like we haven't talked about it. We're just waiting for the right time. But it'll happen," she said confidently.

"Well, if it doesn't happen soon I guess me and Haley just have to drag Jake to the side and brainwash him. How about it Tutormom. You in?" Brooke said and looked at Haley for support.

"Oh yeah, count me in!" Haley responded. Suddenly Lily cried making her rush over to her baby. She knew she needed to get over it, but the slightest twitch that Lily made her nervous. "Hey, look who's up?" she cooed and picked her up. A second later Brooke and Peyton crowded around her.

"She really is beautiful Hales," Brooke gushed and started tickling her. "Hey, are you worried about the heart procedure?" she asked out of the blue.

Haley looked at her in surprise. "Well, yeah of course I'm worried. This is my baby we're talking about, but like Nathan said, if it's gonna fix her heart, let's just go for it. And Doctor Montgomery is fabulous. I'm sure Lily's in good hands. Anyway, I should go and get the house ready. You guys will be there in a couple of hours?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Brooke and Peyton promised. With plenty of kissed on Lily's face, they finally let Haley go.

* * *

"Oh my God Dan, you're not thinking of wearing that are you?" Deb asked, horrified by the scene she was seeing in front of her. Dan had decided to wear a Hawaiian shirt with jeans.

"What? What's wrong with this? I think it's cool," he said defensively. "It makes me fell, well young."

Deb laughed out loud and made her way across the bedroom to where Dan was standing. "Honey, is this about you being a grandfather? God, sometimes I wonder if I was crazy for marrying you."

"Yeah, crazy in loooovvveee," Dan said mockingly.

Deb made a face. "Ugh, please," she said although he was right. She was head over heels in love with him from the first date that they went on. She was still in love with him even now, after all these years. Although she was constantly amazed that their marriage had survived this long with their constant bickering. "Anyway, you're so not wearing that. Come on, get changed. We're gonna be late."

"Oh my God dad, are you gonna wear that?" Nathan asked with a horrified look on his face as he stepped in the bedroom. He had stopped by their place to pick up the beef casserole that Deb had made for the party.

Deb looked at her husband triumphantly. "See! I think you dad have lost it," she said to him while shaking her head.

"I think you both have lost it," Nathan said with amusement. "Mom, that dress. Really?" he asked, referring to the dress with a plunging neckline that Deb was wearing.

"What? I think it's cute," Deb retorted. Nathan slapped his forehead in frustration.

"It's no wonder I moved out of the house after high school. You know what? I really don't care what you two wear. Just get there on time. Lily's waiting for her grandpa Dan and grandma Deb," Nathan said, knowing that that would do the trick to get them both out of the house.

Dan laughed out loud. "Grandma Deb. Never fails to crack me up with that one," he chuckled while Deb gave him an angry glare.

"I honestly don't know what to do with you guys," Nathan said. "I'm out of here. The party's in an hour. Be there on time," he warned them before leaving while both Dan and Deb looked on.

"I think Haley has done a lot of good for him. Who knew he'd turn out to be this responsible young man," Deb said to Dan in wonderment. Dan agreed silently. He knew exactly what Deb was talking about. Two years ago, Nathan was this irresponsible young man, ready to sleep with anything that moved just for kicks. In a short span of time Haley had changed all that. They just hoped that what they had now would last forever, although it didn't seem very likely that anything would break that little family up.

* * *

**What do you think? It's a bit lighthearted compared to the previous chapter. Review please! And don't forget to check out my new story! Cheers! ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi folks. A million apologies for the late update. I've been trying to find a bit of free time to squeeze in my updates and managed to do so today. So here's the new chapter. I hope you'll like it. Again, thank you so much for all the reviews. They were awesome. Anyway, back to this chapter. A bit of a warning, mature content ahead ;) Let me know what you guys think. Cheers!

* * *

**

Chapter 27

Nathan walked into Lily's room, his face a picture of pure confusion. He peered behind the door and smiled. "There you are. What are you doing in here?" he asked Haley, who was squatting with her hands in her ears.

She stood up and took a deep breath. "Why is there a clown at this party? You know I'm terrified of them, and the one out there, he's extra creepy if you ask me," she explained and tapped her foot nervously. "Don't you think Lily's too young for a clown? You're gonna scar her for life. I know I am already." Nathan laughed and gathered her in his arms.

"You're really something else, Haley James Scott. My mom thought it would be a great idea for a clown to be at the party. Don't ask me why. I can't understand that woman 99% of the time," he laughingly said. "I tell you what, I'll try to get the clown as far away from you as possible. How does that sound?"

"Ooohhh my knight in shining armour," she said coyly.

Nathan slapped her behind and said, "now get your sexy ass out there. Oh by the way, Michael and Rachel are here."

"They are?" she said excitedly. She quickly made her way to the small crowd of people gathering around Lily, her fear of clowns quickly forgotten. Although he had her back on her she quickly recognized the top of Michael's head and poked him from behind. "Michael! Oh I'm so glad you made it," she said and looked at his grinning face. He enveloped her in a bear hug.

"I'm glad I made it too. Lily's incredible Haley," he said, her face shining. Behind him, Rachel smiled.

"Hi Rachel," Haley said warmly and gave her a hug. She then turned to her sleeping baby and smiled. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and her smile faded away. She leaned against Nathan and sighed. "She looks so peaceful in her sleep. I can't help but worry that she has to go through the procedure."

"What procedure?" Rachel asked.

"She's got a tiny hole in her heart," he offered and seeing the worried look on Rachel and Michael's faces, he continued, "but the doctor said that that can easily be repaired. She's already booked Lily for the procedure next month."

Rachel's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh God Haley, that's awful. I'm so sorry."

Haley smiled wryly and said, "don't be. She's a fighter, this little one." She looked at her sleeping baby and smiled. It still amazed her how Lily could sleep with all the commotion around her. She looked around and saw Dan cracking a joke as Karen laughed and Deb rolling her eyes. She saw Peyton, Jake, Brooke and Lucas huddled around the table, enjoying the party. She was glad that she decided to do this. It was exactly what she needed after the harrowing labour experience she went through.

Suddenly Rachel excused herself and made her way to where Lucas and the rest were sitting. Nathan was already trying to tell Dan to behave himself. Michael turned to Haley, glad for their privacy. He touched her elbow and took her aside.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Great actually. My body's still a bit sore but when I look at Lily, the pain was worth it." Michael grimaced at the talk of childbirth, making Haley laugh. "It wasn't that bad Michael. How about you? Are you and Rachel enjoying Chicago?" she asked. The mention of Chicago immediately filled her with guilt, thinking of her plan to get away from Nathan a few months ago.

"We are. Rachel's a great help and an even greater girlfriend. I couldn't ask for more. I guess I have you to thank, Haley James Scott." She blushed thinking that she had caused a lot of trouble instead of helping. "Anyway, we're thinking of hanging out here for a while. The Chicago office is going strong and God knows we both need a break."

"You're staying? Oh that's great Michael. I've missed you, you know," she admitted.

"Oh do you?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "Do you remember the first time we met at the airport?"

Haley covered her face with embarrassment. "Oh my God, don't remind me. I was horrible to you!"

"I thought you were kinda cute actually," he said in amusement. They continued to chat for a moment. "So Haley, about this surgery. Do you need help with anything? I mean, I can get you the best surgeon in the country. Just say the word and I'll make the phone call," Michael offered.

His kindness startled her. For a moment she was speechless. When she finally found her tongue, she said, "wow Michael, that's really nice of you but I don't think that's necessary. We've already got a good doctor, but thanks for the offer anyway." She hugged him and said, "you're too good to me."

"Anything for a friend," he said smiling. Out of the corner of his eyes, Nathan watched his wife and Michael. Although he knew that Michael was nothing more than a friend, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. Judging by the look on Haley's face, Michael had obviously said something important to her. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Stop it," he heard Peyton tell him from behind. He spun around and sure enough, there was Peyton with a knowing smile on her face.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You're jealous," she said with a grin. "I saw the way you were looking at them. Totally jealous."

"I am not!" he said indignantly. Seeing her amused face, he said, "okay fine. Maybe a little."

"Well, don't be," she said wisely. "Don't ask me why but that girl over there," she said and pointed at Haley. "She's totally head over heels in love with you." With those words, she patted him on the shoulder and left.

"I'm totally head over heels in love with her too," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Lucas looked around for signs of Haley. He had been wanting to talk to her but she was too busy organizing and entertaining. He finally spotted her making her way to the kitchen and hurriedly ran up to her.

"Hey you," he said as he touched her arm. She looked up in surprise.

"Hey," she said smiling. "I was just gonna get some more drinks."

"Here, let me help," he offered. She looked at him gratefully. "Listen, we haven't had the chance to talk since Lily was born. How are you doing?" he asked, his face full of genuine concern for his friend. Haley may be Nathan's best friend, but she was also his. Haley kept Nathan in check while with Lucas, they spoke the same wavelength.

She sucked in her cheeks before blowing it. "It's been hectic and I'm still trying to adjust but I think I'm doing okay. Why? What's up?"

"Nothing," he said. "I'm just worried about you. I know you're worried about Lily and I know you when you're worried."

She bit her lips as she let his words sank in. He was right of course. He knew that when she worried about something, it would take a lot to get it off her mind. "I'm fine Luke," she said. Seeing that he was not totally convinced, she said it with more conviction. "Really, I'm fine. Stop worrying already. I get enough of that from Nathan already."

He held up his hands. "Okay, backing off now," he said. "But you know you can come to me for anything, right?" He felt satisfied when he saw her nod. "Anyway, Lily's an angel Hales."

She beamed with pride. "I know. She takes after her mom."

Lucas laughed. "You did good Hales. You and Nathan. Look how far you've come. Who would have thought that this day would happen? That my brother has a baby with my best friend."

She grinned with delight. She punched his arm playfully. "Speaking of babies, how awesome is it that you're gonna be a dad too? You must be on top of the world!"

He placed a hand on his chest and exhaled. "Oh Hales, it's the best feeling in the world. If you had told me earlier that it would make me feel like this, I would have jumped Brooke every second of every day."

She covered her ears and grimaced. "Do not need to hear that, you perv!" Lucas laughed, knowing that any talk of sex would make her cringe. He knew that she was by no means a prude, she was just uncomfortable with talk of sex.

"I remember how I felt when I found out I was pregnant," she said with a small smile. "Shocked...scared...mostly lonely," she confessed ruefully. He looked at her in surprise. He had no idea that she was lonely. Looking back, he realized that it came as no surprise that she was. She had to keep her pregnancy a secret and coupled with her getaway plan, he could imagine how isolated she must have felt back then.

"I'm sorry you felt that way Hales," he said sincerely. He wanted to tell her that she should have come to him but he kept his mouth shut. He didn't see the need to. She was finally happy. She was finally with Nathan.

She seemed to read his mind. "I'm happy now," she said. "The happiest I've been in fact so you can't throw away your worrying mood out the window," she said teasingly.

He grinned. "So any idea when the hospital's gonna call?"

She shrugged as she took out the bottled drinks from the fridge. "They said in a couple of weeks, so I guess we'll just have to wait." He didn't want to press her, and thus he just let the topic go. Instead they continued to talk about the one thing that could make her smile. Lily.

* * *

"Oh my God! Please knock me on the head if I ever decide to hold a party like that again," Haley groaned as she fell back on the bed and covered her face with a pillow. The last guest had left a while ago and Lily was sleeping soundly in her bassinet. "My body's aching all over," she complained. She felt the bed creak beside her and lifted the pillow. "What are you looking at?" she asked gruffly at Nathan.

"You are an amazing woman," he said tenderly and kissed her. "You're an amazing wife and you're an even more amazing mother. I mean, after the nightmare that you went through giving birth to Lily, you totally pulled the party off."

She beamed at his compliment. "I guess I am pretty amazing," she said smugly and settled back on her pillow. Her ears perked up for any sound from Lily's room, but there was none. Since becoming a mother, her sense of hearing was heightened and the slightest sound from Lily's room would have her running.

"She's so quiet," she said to Nathan. "Do you think anything's wrong?"

He snickered while stifling a yawn. "Hales, you always think that something is wrong. There's nothing wrong. Trust me. She's tired. It's been a long day for her too," he said. He then turned to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, drinking in her smell as he buried his face in her neck. He wanted her in an instant.

He was right though. She couldn't help but worry about Lily. She was no ordinary baby. A special one. And she couldn't bear to think of what she would do if anything happened to her.

"I guess. It's just that she's just unusually quiet. Maybe I should just check up on her," she said and started to get up. She felt his hand pull her down again.

"Stop it Hales. She's fine. I've missed you today," he said in an attempt to distract her. He started nuzzling her neck again. Before long, he was starting to leave a trail of kisses along her neck. She let out a sigh.

"Nathan, stop it," she said in a meek protest. He didn't stop. In fact he started kissing her eyelids tenderly before moving down to her lips. Her lips instantly parted at his touch. He started teasing her with his tongue, probing but not yet entering. He knew it drove her wild.

"Nathan," she whispered. "I'm not ready yet." He went still for a moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly as his fingers caressed her cheek.

"I told you, it's my body. It's not what..."

He cut her short. "Haley, stop it. I don't ever want to hear you say that you feel you're not sexy enough, you hear me? Coz as far as I'm concerned, you're hot as hell and nothing's gonna change that." He kissed her tenderly, this time probing her lips. She gave in to him instantly and granted him the entrance that he seeked. Her moans of desire turned him on in an instant. "Keep making those sounds baby," he said encouragingly.

She didn't need his encouragement. She pulled him closer and kissed him deeper, this time making him groan. He sneaked a hand underneath her blouse and started caressing her. Suddenly she felt her hand stopping him. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes and smiled before unbuttoning her blouse and pulling it apart, revealing her bra.

"You look beautiful," he whispered reassuringly. He meant every word he said. She still looked beautiful in his eyes. She felt tears prickling in her eyes. How was it that they had not found each other sooner?

He pulled off his t-shirt. She couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from his well-built body. She placed a finger on his nipple and started stroking it slowly. "Haley, you know what that does to me," he said in a low growl.

She smiled slyly. "Oh yeah, I do," she said and started to tweak his nipple. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed both her wrists and pinned them down over her head before claiming her mouth once again. She sensed his increased passion and met it head on, kissing him back with a fury, her tongue matching each of his thrusts with vigor. Their legs wrapped around each other in a tangled web, as if they couldn't bear to be parted. He felt her wriggle out of her clothes and he lifted his lips and started to help her. As soon as her blouse was off, he unhooked her bra in one deft movement and almost choked at the sight of her breasts.

"God you're hot," he said hoarsely. It was his turn to stroke her perked up nipples. She let out a loud gasp. Ever since she was pregnant, her nipples were sensitive and he knew it.

"Nathan," she called out his name.

"Yes baby."

"I want you," she begged.

"I know. I want you two," he whispered against her lips. He let his fingers trail to her skirt and down her legs before making his way up again to her panties. He could already feel that she was already wet. He stifled a groan as he fumbled with her skirt, pulling it down and discarding it before doing the same to her panties. As soon as she was rid of them, he traced his finger back up her legs towards her wet centre. He parted her legs apart and started stroking her wetness, making her gasp. He moved his fingers lower, loving the wetness he found there. She gasped and arched beneath him before her crying out out as her orgasm shook her to the core. Even as she was settling down from her high, she fumbled with his jeans frantically, eager for him to be inside of her. It took a mere couple of seconds to get him out of his jeans and boxers.

He placed himself at her entrance, wanting to fill her completely. Suddenly she raised her hips, burying him deep within her. She let out a loud gasp as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt him move within him and they moved in perfect unison. It wasn't long before she was riding on an orgasmic wave, screaming out his name. He groaned as he filled her with his seed in a final thrust.

"Oh Hales," he said, struggling to get the words out as he collapsed on top of her. She sighed contentedly and closed her arms around him, holding him tight as he relaxed against her body. Slowly he moved, taking himself out of her warm recesses and lying by her side. She snuggled up next to him, her body slick with sweat. Wrapping an arm around her, he drew her close.

"You see how sexy you are to me now?" he asked her teasingly. "I love you Hales," he said and kissed her full on the lips.

She looked up to him adoringly. "I love you back," she whispered. They laid there in silence, content to be in each other's arms. Suddenly, he felt her rise.

"What's wrong?" he asked in confusion. She got off the bed and wrapped her robe around her body.

"I'm just gonna check on Lily. I'll be back," she said before blowing him a kiss. She felt weak from their lovemaking and a smile broke out on her face as she entered Lily's room.

Nathan laid back with his arms under his head, his eyes half closed, suddenly feeling drowsy. He was starting to doze off when he heard her voice.

"Nathan!" she called out frantically. He grabbed his boxers, alarmed at the tone of her voice and ran to Lily's room.

"What's wrong?" he asked fearfully. His fear was elevated when he saw Haley's face, white with shock.

"Something's wrong with Lily. She's not breathing," she said as tears started streaming down her face. Nathan felt his worst fear came to life as he dashed to the living room and picked up the phone to call 911.

"Help me...my baby's not breathing..."

* * *

**A/N: ;-)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi guys. I'm back (grinning sheepishly). Sorry for the delay. Apologies seem to be my thing these days lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a bit short. Let me know what you guys think. Cheers!

* * *

**

Chapter 28

Haley barely heard what the paramedics were saying as they tried to revive Lily back. She only caught the last words one of them said, "we got her back. Mr. Scott, we need to get her to the hospital. How did this happen?" She looked at Nathan blankly as he answered his question in a rush.

"She was sleeping when we noticed that she had suddenly stopped breathing. She's got a hole in her heart. She's supposed to go for surgery in a couple of weeks." Nathan stole a glance at Haley who had tears streaming down her face, although she stood watching the paramedics carry Lily to the ambulance in stony silence. She felt Nathan's hand on her arm. She looked at him as though startled at his touch. "Haley, we need to go," he said hoarsely. She nodded silently and followed him.

The ride to the hospital was nerve wrecking to say the least. Nathan kept stealing glances at Haley as if trying to catch her eye, but her eyes never left Lily, her hand smoothing Lily's pale cheeks. The sight broke his heart. He should have listened to her when she told him that something was wrong. For the first time in his life, he prayed.

As soon as they reached the hospital, Lily was immediately rushed to the emergency room. "I'm sorry, Nathan, Haley. You both have to wait outside while we check on her." That was all Dr. Montgomery had told them.

Nathan watched Haley made the silent walk towards the waiting room. He followed suit and sat down next to her. "Hey, she's gonna be okay. She's in good hands," he said comfortingly, although he didn't really believe his own words.

"I should have checked on her," she said softly. "I shouldn't have left her alone." She leaned her head on his shoulder and cried. And all he could do was to hold her close. They didn't have to wait very long. Half an hour later, the doctor emerged.

"How is she?" Haley said as soon as she saw her.

"She's stable but she still haven't woken up. We're keeping an eye on her," the doctor said with a grim expression on her face. "The next 24 hours will be critical. She had stopped breathing for quite a long time and it's a miracle that we got her back. She sure is a fighter but there's no guarantee that she's gonna come out of it, given the fact that she's premature and with her heart condition."

Haley's hand flew to her mouth. Fresh tears started to stream down her pale cheeks. "Please doctor, do whatever you can," she begged. The doctor nodded gravely before leaving. She then turned to Nathan and said, "Nathan, I'm scared. She has to be alright. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my baby," she sobbed uncontrollably as he gathered her into his arms. He was at loss for words, largely due to the fact that he kept blaming himself for what happened. If only he had let her check on Lily, this would not have happened. He knew that she blamed him too although she didn't tell that to him. He could see it in her eyes.

He finally found his voice. "Lily will be fine. You heard the doctor. She's a fighter," he said. He struggled to get the words out as he felt a large lump form in his throat.

Looking up at him, she said, "I have to see her."

If he were to be honest, he didn't think it was a very good idea for her to see Lily. He knew that she would crumble as soon as she saw her, but he couldn't deny her that.

"Okay, why don't we find the nurse and ask her," he said. Looking around he managed to spot one nurse whom he recognized as one of the nurses who tended to Lily when she was rushed in. "Excuse me, our daughter, Lily Rose Scott. Can we see her?" For a minute he was afraid that she wouldn't let them. He saw the reluctance in her face.

"She's not supposed to have any visitors yet, but I suppose I can arrange something," she said kindly. She looked at the two worried faces before her. She felt the familiar feeling she got whenever she was faced with this kind of situation. The feeling that she chose the wrong profession. She always felt bad whenever a patient got wheeled in the emergency room, especially children. What made it worse this time was that the patient in question was just a few weeks old. She guided both of them to Lily's room and waited for their reaction. As she expected, Haley immediately rushed to Lily's side.

"Hey baby," she whispered softly as she stroked Lily's pale face while Nathan watched silently. "Mama's here. So is Daddy. You need to wake up soon ok little angel. We'll be right here when you wake up. I promise," she said solemnly. Her heart broke as she watched her little girl lying on the small cot with tubes connected to her little body. She looked up to the nurse and said, "can I stay here for a little while?"

The nurse didn't have the heart to deny her the request and simply nodded. She turned to Nathan and patted his arm comfortingly before leaving the little family on their own. She had seen scenes like this before and not all of them looked good.

* * *

Nathan continued to watch Haley. The guilt was starting to build up inside him, threatening to eat him alive. He could only stand there mutinously, unable to comfort her, to offer her any solace. He decided that nothing he could say would make everything right. Without telling her, he walked out quietly from Lily's room.

Haley thought she heard a movement and turned her head, only to find that Nathan was gone. "Nathan?" she called out. Realizing that he had left, she hung her head and cried.

A few minutes later, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Jake arrived only to find Nathan slumped on a chair with his head in his hands. "Hey Nate. Sorry it took us so long to get here. How is Lily?" Lucas asked, his voice filled with concern over his niece.

Nathan looked up, revealing a tear stained face much to Lucas's shock. He had never seen his brother like this before. He had always been the strong one between the two of them.

He wiped his tears hastily and said in a broken voice. "She still hasn't woken up. Haley's with her. This is all my fault Luke," he cried.

"Hey, hey. Stop that. How can any of this be your fault," Peyton interjected. "Stop banging your head against the wall already," she said soothingly. She sat down next to him and rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him down. She wanted to say more when they heard footsteps approaching.

Haley went straight to Lucas who enveloped her in a hug. "Thank you for coming Luke," she sobbed in his arms while the rest looked on. A heavy feeling took over Nathan as he watched the exchange.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Hales," Lucas said before letting her go.

Suddenly Nathan sat up and said, "I'm gonna go get coffee." Lucas looked at Nathan and raised his eyebrows. He couldn't understand why Nathan was not comforting her the way he should have although he kept the thought to himself. He thought he saw a strange look in Haley's eyes as she watched Nathan walk away. He ran up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, wait up," he said and started walking next to him. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Lucas kept stealing glances at him, but his face didn't reveal anything.

"Hey, are you ok?" Lucas asked.

"What do you think?" Nathan replied stonily. They reached the coffee machine and he slotted some coins mutinously. He leaned his forehead against the machine while waiting for his drink. Lucas sighed and squeezed his shoulder. "I can't even look her in the eye," Nathan said.

Lucas looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. He could already feel his head throbbing. He opened his eyes and saw that his coffee was ready. He picked the cup of coffee he never really wanted in the first place, gave it a quick look and handed it to Lucas.

"Here, you have it," he said and started to make his way back to the waiting room.

"What happened?!" Lucas called out. "Nathan!"

* * *

It had been a long night and Nathan had insisted that the rest go home. There was nothing they could do at the hospital anyway.

"I hope Lily's gonna be okay. She's gonna be okay right," Brooke said to Lucas as soon as they reached home. Lucas was a million miles away. He kept thinking about what Nathan had said at the hospital. It sure sounded like guilt to him but he couldn't figure out why.

"Lucas," Brooke said and nudged him. She looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking about-" he said and thought better of it. "Nothing. I'm just worried about Lily. And Nathan and Haley."

"Yeah," she said and bit her lips. Her hand flew to her stomach, thinking about her own unborn child. She understood then what it felt like to be a protective parent, even with her baby still in her womb.

* * *

She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep, with her head on Nathan's shoulder. She dreamed that she was in a garden full of flowers. It was a place she didn't recognize. She looked around for her baby. And then she found her. She was lying on a bed of white lilies, her cheeks pink and her legs kicking the air. She picked her up gingerly, as if afraid that she would crumble into a million pieces. She heard her gurgle happily and smiled. It could be the exhaustion, or it could be the fear, of which she wasn't certain. It was then she felt a single tear gliding down her face. In an instant she knew of what was to come.

She woke up with a start and felt for her cheek. It was still wet from her tears. "Haley?" Nathan asked uncertainly. She got up and looked at him.

"It's time," she said and held out her hand to him.

He took it hesitantly and followed her to Lily's room. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that he was about to find out. They walked in silence, there was no hurry in her steps and he followed her pace. They reached her room and saw that Dr. Montgomery was already there. Her face held a somber expression.

"I'm sorry Haley. She's slipping away," she said. For a moment Nathan could feel his own heart stop beating. He looked at Haley, but her expression was one of calmness.

She placed her hand on Lily's cheek. She then looked up at the doctor. "Is it time?" she softly asked. The doctor nodded grimly. Nathan stood there stonily. It was as if his body had stopped functioning. All he could do was stare at Lily.

"Would you mind taking off all those tubes?" Haley asked. "I would like to hold her."

The doctor looked at Nathan, her face filled with uncertainty. He could only nod his head. She obliged, removing the tubes save for the one connecting her to the monitor. Haley waited patiently until she was done. She then looked at both Haley and Nathan. "I'm gonna give you a moment," she said before leaving quietly.

Nathan watched as she picked Lily up and cradled her in her arms. "Hey my little angel. You're gonna go now, aren't you?" Nathan felt his heart constrict as he heard those words coming out from Haley's mouth.

He made a move to be nearer to her. He gently caressed Lily's cheeks, feeling his tears slide down his own.

"It's okay baby. Mama's gonna let you go now," Haley said softly. She then kissed Lily's pale cheeks. "I'll always love you. I promise," she said in between tears.

Nathan wanted to get away from the room. He felt suffocated all of a sudden, but his feet felt rooted to the ground. "Daddy will will always love you too," she continued saying and looked up to face Nathan. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Just then, they could hear a sound coming from the monitor. They looked up and sure enough, there was a thin flat line on the monitor.

"Oh God," Nathan said. "No!" he yelled. "Doctor!!" Haley continued to cradle her as the doctor rushed in. She felt the nurse taking Lily away from her. She and Nathan were pushed back while the doctor and a couple of nurses tried to revive Lily back. But the flat line stayed.

"I'm so sorry," Doctor Montgomery said. "We did everything we could. Her heart just couldn't take it."

Nathan looked at her angrily. "She was supposed to go through the procedure to fix her heart. You said that she would be alright," he said accusingly. All the doctor could do was just stand there helplessly. "She can't be gone. Oh God Hales." He remembered Haley then. His eyes looked for her and found her next to Lily's bed, her head bent down, her shoulders heaving as she cried. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. He had no words to say. No words seemed appropriate enough.

She thought that she could let go. She knew that Lily had gone to a better place, a place where she was healthy. But she still felt sorrow. Sorrow for the loss of her baby. Her baby whom she had come to know for just a few weeks. A few weeks was not enough. She wanted more time, but time was not on their side. Nathan's hand felt strange on her shoulder although she knew it was him.

She buried her head in his arms and sobbed uncontrollably. "She's gone. She's really gone."

"Hales-" He wanted to comfort her. He wished he could, but no words came to mind. All that was left was grief.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys. Sorry for the super long wait. I just got a new job (yay!) hence my tardiness. This chapter is shorter than normal but I just thought that I'd post it. Hope you'll like it. Cheers!

* * *

**

Chapter 29

The words from the priest sounded like buzzing to Nathan's ears. He stared blankly at the small casket in front of him. He could feel Haley holding on to his arm, her own body growing limp next to her. He turned his head and saw her face. Pale with tears flowing in steady streams. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. No parent has to be bury his child, he had once heard. He choked back on his own tears. He wouldn't cry. He was supposed to be the rock of their family. But the pain of Lily's death was too much for him to bear. Even with the vastness of the cemetery around him, he felt suffocated. He wanted the funeral to end. He needed to get away. Away from the pain, away from the grief.

He saw the small casket being lowered into the ground. He wanted to stop them, to tell them that it wasn't Lily that they were burying. It couldn't be Lily. Only he knew it was. He felt a movement from Haley. She had fallen down on her knees, watching the casket disappear. And when it was over, she still didn't move.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Another pale face. This time it was her mother's. She didn't need to say anything. She was his mother. She knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling at that moment. It seemed so wrong that he still had a mother when his own wife had lost that chance to be one.

He laid a hand on Haley's shoulder, squeezing it gently. She looked up. Even in the sunlight, her face was still ghostly pale. "We should go," he said quietly. She stared at him blankly, as if she couldn't understand what he was trying to say. She then shook her head.

"I'm gonna stay here a while," she finally said.

"Haley-"

"I said I'm gonna stay here a while," she hissed angrily.

Lucas then appeared and touched his arm. "Let her stay Nate. I'll wait for here. Why don't you go on home with the rest first."

He looked at Lucas uncertainly. It should be him comforting Haley, but he had a feeling that he was the last person she wanted to see at that moment. He reluctantly agreed and with one last glance at his grieving wife, he followed Deb silently without giving Lily's grave a second glance.

Lucas continued to watch Haley in silence. He knew that she needed this private moment to say goodbye to her daughter. He could only imagine the pain that she was going through. He stood behind her at a safe distance. He didn't want to intrude on her private moment.

"Why?" he heard her say. At first he thought that she was talking to herself. She then turned her head and faced him. "Why did she have to die? She was just a baby."

Haley's face was a picture of pure confusion and sadness. She knew that it was futile to ask these questions, but they kept swimming in her head like a never ending whirlpool.

"I'm sorry Hales. I don't have the answer to that," he said sadly.

"I know," she conceded quietly. "We've only had her for a few weeks, and now she's gone."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "There's nothing else I can tell you that you haven't heard from anybody else. Just be strong Hales."

"Do you think she knew that I loved her?" she asked softly. Her face was already showing streaks of tears.

He enveloped her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Of course she did. I've seen you with her. You were a wonderful mother. There was nothing more that you could have done." He felt her nod in his arms. "How's Nathan doing?"

With a start she lifted her head. She suddenly realized that in her grief, she had not even asked Nathan how he was doing. They had spoke little with each other. Mostly it was her crying and him comforting her. It didn't occur to her that he needed comforting too. She remembered the way she had snapped at him earlier and immediately felt guilty.

"To be honest, I don't know," she admitted to Lucas. "I haven't really asked."

Lucas looked at her through narrowed eyes. Her answer surprised him, although he didn't show it. "Are you ready to go?" he asked instead.

She looked around the cemetery and noticed for the first time the colours of spring. She threw a smile at Lily's grave and said, "it was a beautiful funeral." She then placed the lily that she was holding in her hand and placed it gently on her grave. "Sleep tight, my little angel," she said before taking Lucas's arm and letting him lead her to the car.

* * *

Nathan looked at the group of people in his house. He knew that they were paying their last respects, but he still wished that they would leave. He didn't think he could stand another person telling him how sorry he was that Lily was gone. He didn't need anymore reminder of the fact that his baby had died and yet all he could see in every face in his house that day was just that.

"Hi Nathan," a female voice greeted him. He steeled himself for another condolence wish and turned around.

"Hey Rachel," he said quietly. He looked around for Haley but couldn't see her. She must still be at the cemetery still.

"Are you looking for Haley? I saw her coming in with Lucas justnow," she said.

"Okay, thanks."

"How are you doing?" she asked carefully.

"I don't know. I feel so empty."

"Nathan, I'm not gonna pretend to know how you must be feeling at this moment, but I just want you to know that if you need anybody to talk to, I'm here to listen."

He smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks Rachel. That means a lot." She smiled back. "Where's Michael?"

She looked over her shoulders. "I think I saw him with your parents." She smiled as she thought of her fiance. "Well, I'd better go look for him." She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Just hang in there Nathan. It will get better," she said and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

_Will it?_ He wondered to himself. He suddenly felt like he couldn't take another person looking at him with such pity. He decided to go out back and take in some fresh air to clear his mind. To his surprise he found Haley there. She had a faraway look on her face. He doubted she noticed that he was there.

"Hales?" he said softly. She turned around and looked at him with vacant eyes. She then took a few steps towards him and buried her face in his chest. He thought that she was going to cry and it surprised him when she didn't.

"I'm so tired," he heard her say. He gathered her into his arms and pulled her close before kissing the top of her head.

"I know baby." He bit his lips when he realized what he had just said. The word 'baby' tugged at his heart. He looked around and watched the leaves from the trees fall. Somewhere in the distance he could hear birds chirping. _How was it that my baby had just died and yet the rest of the world seemed so normal?_ he thought to himself.

"Do you think they're gonna be alright?" a concerned Brooke asked Lucas as they left the Scott house. The frown on Lucas's face did not comfort her one bit. She felt the baby stir within her and her hand automatically flew to her stomach, rubbing it in circular motions.

"They will be," Peyton said as she came up behind them. "They're Nathan and Haley. They've been through a lot together. They can get through this one," she said confidently. She knew deep down inside that her confident voice did not match the sinking feeling she felt at the pit of her stomach.

They ate dinner silently. Or at least pretended to. Neither of them could stomach anything at that moment, let alone food. Haley stole a glance at Nathan who was seated opposite her. She watched him move his fork around the plate silently. His face looked drawn. She wanted to reach out to him, to hold him close, to weep together but she held back.

"I'm not hungry either," she said solemnly. He looked up and gave her a wry smile. The house was eerily quiet after all the guests had gone back. He didn't know what to say to her. He knew she was hurting and still he couldn't find the words to comfort her. He silently got up and took his plate to the sink. He stared out the window into the dark night and propped his elbows on the sink.

She felt her heart breaking as she watched him. She knew he felt guilty, but so did she. She didn't blame him at all for Lily's death. It was meant to happen and if there was one thing she knew, there was no way you could defy fate. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder. He felt the touched and he flinched before turning around.

She saw his distraught face and gathered him in her arms. He went still, unsure of what to do. He then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. They stood there for a few minutes in silence before he pulled away.

"You should go to bed," he said. "I'll clean up." He turned around and started doing the dishes, leaving her to stare at his back.

"Nathan, we need to talk about this."

"We'll talk tomorrow. I know you're tired," he said stubbornly without even giving her another glance. She knew he was hurting, but so was she. She couldn't understand why he refused to talk to her. She wanted to protest but she knew from the tone of his voice that he meant it. She reluctantly decided to let it go.

"Ok," she said. "Don't stay up so late." She came up to him and kissed him softly on his cheek. Was it her imagination or did she feel him cringe at her touch?

He closed his eyes at the touch of her lips and involuntarily shuddered. Everything felt so wrong today. Even a kiss from her which he so readily welcomed before. He waited until he knew that she had left and let out a deep breath. He suddenly felt like a fish out of water, gasping for air. For some reason he couldn't explain to her how he felt at that moment. Talking to her would only hurt them both more, or so he felt. The pain of losing Lily still felt so raw, and he felt sure that it was going to feel like a wound that could never heal. He wondered if a father could move on with his life when his child died. He stared at the plate in his hand and suddenly felt angry. Before he knew it he had thrown it across the kitchen. Only at the sound of the plate crashing did he realize what he had just done. Even after that, he just stared mutinously at the shattered plate and felt like the pieces were like his own heart. It could never be glued back together.

She heard the sound of something breaking and closed her eyes. She could feel a sob rising in her throat. Lying in bed waiting for him to come to her, she had never felt so alone in her life. At that moment, she knew that he would not come to her that night.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry guys! New chapter's up. Sorry it took so long. Cheers! xoxo

* * *

**

Chapter 30

She heard Mia sing in the studio but her voice sounded so far away. Her mind kept traveling back to Nathan and how much he had changed in the last few weeks. She had insisted on going back to work, against much protest from Peyton who felt that she needed more time to grieve. Haley felt she had grieved enough. Her baby was gone and no matter how much she cried, it wouldn't bring Lily back. When she told Nathan that she was going back to work a few days after Lily's funeral, he just nodded silently. She remembered feeling a surge of frustration build up within her. It was like he had built a thick wall around him that nobody could penetrate, not even her.

"Haley." She felt a nudge on her arm, snapping her right back into reality.

"Huh?"

"What do you think?" Peyton asked and looked at her intently. She noticed that Haley had dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept for days.

Her expression was blank for a second. "It was good," she said a while later, although it was said with indifference.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shrugged and sat down.

"You're not fine Hales. You are far from fine. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" she suggested.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm fine." She didn't want to go home, knowing that Nathan was going to be there. What was the point? She had already given up trying to get him to talk.

Peyton took her shoulders and shook her gently. "Haley, I don't care what you say to me, but trust me, you're not fine. You should go home. Please." Haley saw the concern in her friend's eyes and her eyes misted over. "Do you want to talk about it?" Peyton asked gently.

She shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about, Peyton."

"How's Nathan doing?"

Her question hit the right spot. A lone tear slid down her cheek. "I don't know," she said tiredly. "He's been really quiet and I..." She couldn't seem to get the words out.

Peyton nodded. "He's still grieving."

"I know he is. I am too. It's just that...you know what?" she said and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She didn't feel like talking about her marriage that felt like it was about to crumble apart to Peyton. "Let's not talk about this," she said and mustered a smile. "Mia sounds great. The album's gonna be ready soon and we have a lot of work to do. Have you arranged for the photographer to come by for her album cover?"

"Haley," Peyton started to say.

She took Peyton's hand and patted it reassuringly. "I'm fine. Come on. Let's get to work." She started to talk animatedly, leaving Peyton with no choice but to listen.

* * *

He stepped into the house reluctantly. He was hungry and the smell of dinner wafting from the kitchen made his stomach rumble slightly, but he dreaded the awkwardness that he knew would soon ensue at the dinner table.

"Hales?" he called out.

"In the kitchen," she called out back. "Hey baby," she said and walked over to him to give him a kiss. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a bit," he confessed. "What's for dinner?"

"I made some meatloaf."

"Oh ok. I'm gonna change. I'll be out in a minute," he said and quickly made his way to their bedroom. He shut the door and locked it, something he never did. Leaning against the door, he closed his eyes and tried to still his beating heart. He loved Haley. He truly did but after Lily's death, he couldn't seem to look her in the eye. He knew how much she tried to act as if everything was fine but sometimes he could see the sadness in her face, and the feeling of utter helplessness would come rushing back again. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Nathan, are you ok? Why is the door locked?" Haley looked at the door curiously.

He slowly opened the door and tried to put on a normal face. "Oh, sorry. I must have accidentally locked it. Did you say you made meatloaf?" he asked. She nodded. "Good, coz I'm hungry."

A smile broke out on her face. Maybe everything was back to normal, she thought. She happily set the table and when they were seated, she eagerly served him. She chatted about her day and only after a few minutes realized that he was only half listening while pushing his food around the plate.

"Nathan," she said. He looked up. "You don't like it," she said, referring to the meatloaf.

"No, it's good. I just…I'm sorry. I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She was determined to make him talk to her.

"Nothing, just stuff at school," he said dismissively. He was saved from explaining further when his phone rang. He grabbed it before she could see who was calling.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm having dinner…no I'm almost done…yeah see you," she heard him say over the phone.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously. "You going somewhere?"

"Nah, it was Skills. I told him I'd meet him tonight to discuss strategies. I'm gonna have to go. Don't wait up for me," he said, and with a quick peck on her cheek, he was halfway out of the door.

She stared at the door and sighed before getting up and walking towards the window. What she saw made her raise her eyebrows. She could have sworn it was Rachel in the driver seat, but before she could confirm it, the sped into the darkened road. She thought she must have imagined it, although the last time she checked, Skills sure didn't have long hair. She brushed it aside and thought it must be fatigue playing tricks on her. She looked at the barely eaten food on his plate and felt a sudden rush of anger coupled with extreme sadness. With a sigh, she cleaned up and took a shower before lying down on her bed, unable to close her eyes as she waited for Nathan to come home.

He saw her car parked outside his house and walked over. "Are you crazy? Why the hell did you park your car here? I said to meet me at the Rivercourt," Nathan lashed out.

"Hello to you too," Rachel said. "I know what you said but I didn't want you to walk over to the Rivercourt so I thought I'd pick you up instead. You're welcome by the way," she said sarcastically.

"Whatever," he said angrily and looked over his shoulder. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that no one had seen him with Rachel. "Come on, we're gonna be late." She merely shrugged and gave him the keys, indicating that she wanted him to drive.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," he said and concentrated on the road ahead. He hated lying to Haley but he had no choice. He didn't want to hurt her more than he already had.

"Nathan," Rachel said. He drove mutinously. "Haley's my friend," she went on to say. "I don't feel good sneaking behind her back like this," she said.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Nathan said impatiently. "If you don't we can turn around right now. Besides, it was your idea to do this in the first place," he said. She didn't answer. They both drove in silence until they reached their destination. She saw his hesitation as she pushed the car door open.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

He looked up at the tall building and watched the lights shining in every window and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I am."

She smiled at him and stroked his arm. "Good," she said and led him through the revolving door.

After two hours had gone by, Nathan finally emerged from the tall building with Rachel next to him.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Rachel asked lightly.

"It was something I had to do. There was no fun in it," he said flatly. Suddenly he was drained of all energy. All he wanted to do now was to go home. "Anyway, thanks for being with me tonight. Does Michael know where you are?"

She shook her head. "No, he's in Boston working on something. He'll be back tomorrow night. He doesn't have to know about this." He simply nodded. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but only if I like the question," he said as they walked towards her car.

"Do you still love her?" she asked. Her question made him stop in his tracks.

"What do you mean 'still'? You know damn well that I do Rachel," he replied hotly. She seemed unperturbed by his outrage.

"Have you told her lately that you love her?" she asked. "I mean after all that happened?"

Again, her question surprised him. He tried to remember the last time he told Haley that he loved her and with a shock, he simply couldn't.

He managed to avoid that conversation with Rachel on the drive back home. He was greeted with darkness when he opened the door. It did not surprise him as it was almost midnight. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge in search of a bottle of beer. He saw Haley's meatloaf neatly wrapped in foil and automatically felt guilty. He knew that she was trying hard and he couldn't say the same about himself.

He then made his way to the bedroom and saw her curled up on his side of the bed. It made him smile a little. She had this habit of doing that saying that his scent on his pillow made her sleep better. He pulled off his shirt and pants and pulled back the covers. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her head. It made her stir. She opened her eyes briefly before closing them again. Perhaps she knew that he was there and she immediately rolled over to her side of the bed without waking up. He got in and laid down next to her and watched her sleep. Slowly, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. In the softest voice, he said, "I love you Hales." He knew she couldn't hear her, but he needed to say it. Before he knew it, a tear had fallen on his cheek. He wiped it away and pulled her even closer, as if he was afraid that she would disappear like a wisp of smoke.

* * *

Only when Haley opened her eyes did she realize that he was not lying next to her. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost seven. She had collapsed on the bed last night after trying to stay awake waiting for him to come home. He must have come home really late, she figured. She rubbed her eyes and walked to the bathroom, only to see a post it note on her bathroom mirror. _"Sorry Hales, I had an early start and I didn't want to wake you", the_ note said.

She closed her eyes and wished she had never woken up. She felt like she was living with a stranger, and not with a guy whom she had known all of her life. She rubbed her stomach unconsciously. Her mind went back to the day when she had told Nathan that she was pregnant and his reaction to it, and the events that led to him proposing to her. With a horror, she realized that her worst fear may become a reality. She felt bile rising up her throat and before she knew it, she was retching over the sink until she felt hollow inside. And only then she started sobbing.

"You look horrible," Lucas said to her as soon as he saw her walk through his office. She had puffy eyes although she managed to hide them behind her sunglasses.

She smirked. "Gee thanks. And good morning to you too, sunshine," she said sarcastically.

He laughed out loud and for a moment he thought that the old Haley James Scott was back.

"Is Nathan here?" she asked.

"No, he's not. He told me he was coming in late today. Why?" he asked as he took a sip of coffee. When he was done he offered it to her, who shook her head.

"No, thanks," she said. "That's weird. He came home late last night and this morning when I woke up he was already gone. He said on a post it note that he had an early start today."

"He said that on a post it note?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "Wow, I've heard of people breaking up on post it notes-". He then groaned when he saw her expression. "Oh God Hales. I'm so sorry. I am officially an idiot."

She laughed nervously. "You didn't have to say. I knew that a long time ago."

"Geez Hales. Way to break a man's heart here," he said. She gave him a small smile and sat down on the chair opposite him. "You know what, it's probably nothing. Maybe he went out early for a workout. He could be walking in here before you know it."

True enough, Nathan strolled in his workout clothes. Lucas raised his eyebrows as if saying "I told you so".

"Haley, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Did you get my note?"

"Yeah I did," she said. "I was just saying hi to Lucas." She noticed Lucas giving him an enquiring look but she ignored it. "I should head back to the studio. Peyton must be waiting for me." She walked over to Nathan and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you at home," she said and walked out with Lucas right on her tail.

"Haley, wait up!" he said loudly. He managed to catch her and took her arm gently. "Do you want to tell me what's really going on?"

She turned around and faced him. "I think Nathan's leaving me," she said and felt tears welling in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? Hales, Nathan loves you." he said. He looked over his shoulder and seeing that Nathan was nowhere near, pulled her aside to a corner. "Haley, talk to me," he urged her. "Is this about the stupid post-it-note remark I made earlier?"

She wiped her eyes hastily. She didn't know what made her say that, especially to Lucas. "No, it's not. I'm sorry. You must think I'm being ridiculous but I can feel it," she said, with tears still streaming down her cheeks. She looked at him with glassy eyes. "You should go. Nathan will be wondering what's going on." She kissed him on the cheek and before he could stop her, she left.

"Wait! Hales!" He called her but she didn't even look back. He returned to his office with the image of Haley crying and found Nathan hunched over the game plan for weekend.

Nathan looked up. "Hey, I think Q should practice on his jumpshots for the game this weekend. I'll see if he can stay back after school today. What do you think?"

"I think you should talk to Haley," Lucas said quietly. Nathan put down the sheets of paper and stared at his brother. "Look I don't mean to butt in, but I really think you should talk to Haley."

"Oh? About what?" Nathan asked.

Suddenly Lucas felt angry at his brother's attitude. "Well, in case you haven't notice, she's not doing so good. Not since Lily's death."

"Oh yeah? And you think I am?" Nathan asked, his own temper rising.

"Well, then maybe you should talk about it."

"There is nothing to talk about," Nathan said.

Lucas walked over to where Nathan was sitting and pulled up a chair. "I think there is. You're just refusing to acknowledge it. Have you guys even talked about Lily since…you know?"

"There is nothing to talk about," Nathan repeated adamantly, and quickly ignored him.

"I think there. She thinks you're leaving her!" he said hotly. He banged the table angrily. "Damn it! Nathan! What the hell do you think you're doing to her?"

Lucas looked at him exasperatedly. Nathan looked loss for words and for a minute wondered if at the back of his mind he was subconsciously thinking of getting away from Haley, and from all the pain.

* * *

Haley waited patiently for him to come home. She suddenly felt nervous and started to pace around the room. She had been living with her grief and sadness for as long as she could and Nathan was not making it easier for her. She knew that this was no way to live a life and she knew that she had to take control of her life again. But as the minutes passed by, her courage began to falter. She loved Nathan. He was the only man she had ever loved but lately she had begun doubt his love for her.

The sound of the turning key made her jump. She froze in her spot and watched as Nathan strolled in. He looked tired.

"Hey," he greeted her when he saw her and suddenly looked awkward. There was something different about her tonight. He could feel it. He tried to push aside the foreboding feeling that had engulfed him ever since he stepped out of his car. He had been thinking a lot about what Lucas said to him all day. Had he been giving out subtle signs that he was leaving? He felt remorseful thinking that he may have planted the seeds of doubt of his love for Haley all this time.

"Hi," Haley said and got up from the couch. "Are you hungry?"

He searched her face and suddenly noticed how drawn out she looked. The feeling of guilt returned, much to his consternation.

"Yeah, I am," he said. "Eat with me?" He was hoping that he could talk to her tonight during dinner. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he was never going to leave her. He wanted to tell her that he was still grieving over Lily's death. He wanted to tell her that he still cried every day thinking about the day she died. He wanted to tell that he cried remembering how Lily felt cradled safely in his arms. He wanted to tell her everything.

"No, it's okay. I already ate," she said. "Listen Nathan, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think we need to talk."

"Yeah, sure. I need to talk to you too," he said and started to walk towards her. He was surprised when she took a step back away from him and turned around so she wouldn't face him. He took another step closer and put his hands on her shoulder and turned her around so she was facing him. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, although he already knew. As soon as he saw her face he knew.

"I think I need time. Time away from you," she blurted out.

He knew it was coming but hearing the words coming out of her mouth still felt surreal to him.

"What do you mean time away from me?" Nathan asked, his voice breaking as fear engulfed him. Just then his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and swore under his breath. He answered the phone angrily and said, "Rachel, not now. I can't see you tonight." He hung up and looked at Haley.

"Was that Rachel?" she asked quietly.

He nodded and said, "yeah it was nothing."

"Have you been seeing her?" she asked.

He looked at her helplessly. He couldn't lie to her anymore. "Yes, but I swear it's nothing. You have to believe me."

So it was Rachel she saw in the car with him the other night. She shook her head and looked him straight in the eye. "I want a divorce," she said.


	31. Chapter 31

**It's unfortunate that I can't update this fic as often as I would like to but I've been really busy with work and family. I'm hoping you guys still remember that this fic is not done yet and I will continue writing and posting (albeit once in a blue moon). I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. xoxo.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31

Four words. I want a divorce. That was enough to send Nathan's world spiraling down. He stared at Haley through glassy eyes.

"Hales, please. We need to talk about this," he said.

She shook her head defiantly. "We spent months not talking and suddenly now you want to talk. There's nothing to talk anymore Nathan."

He ran his fingers through his hair. The familiar feeling of utter helplessness came creeping back. "You don't love me anymore. I understand," he said in a small voice.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that!" she said angrily. "I love you Nathan. But one thing I've learnt since Lily's death is that love may not be enough to keep us together. You taught that to me! I can't keep doing this Nathan. I tried to talk to you and you refused to let me in. Lily was my child too. I carried her for nine months and suddenly she was gone. I was in pain too but you refused to see that. You only saw your pain. And now you've been seeing Rachel. It's only a matter of time before you realize that I'm not the one you need, and I can't wait for that day to come."

He walked over to him and this time she didn't move away. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, now filled with tears.

"Did you really think I was leaving you?" he asked brokenly.

She closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face. The sight of her crying broke his heart. Had he brought this much pain to her?

"Hales?" he urged. "Look at me." When she did he asked again, "did you think I was going to leave you?"

She looked him straight in the eye and said, "yes."

"Well I'm not," he said. "I'm never gonna leave you."

"Nathan, you already left me the day Lily died," she said and broke away from him. Her words hit home. He realized that what she said was true and he didn't even realize it until that moment.

She looked at the face she had loved all her life. Gathering her will she said, "I'm gonna take a walk while you pack." And before he could stop her, she was gone.

For a long while after she left he stood in the empty house as if rooted to the ground. In a matter of minutes his entire world had crumbled down and all he could do was watch.

* * *

She stood outside the door shaken. Had she really done that? Let go of the only person she loved? The only person she would ever love? Suddenly she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She needed to get away from the house. Although she didn't know where she was going, she kept on walking. Before long she realized that she had reached the cemetery where Lily was buried. Tears kept streaming down her face as she walked to her grave. The sight of her tiny grave was enough to make her cry uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry baby," she sobbed. "I couldn't keep you and I couldn't keep your daddy. I'm so so sorry," she said brokenly.

By the time she got back to the house, it was late evening. The house seemed dark and empty and she realized that Nathan was gone. She could feel fresh tears threatening to fall. She shook her head defiantly. She had done enough crying that day. She took a deep breath and switched on the lights. It was then that she saw the note on the mantel atop the fireplace. She took it and traced the familiar handwriting. She was almost afraid to read it but she slowly opened it.

_Hales, I'm sorry I did this to you. To our family. I love you. I always have and I always will. Always and forever, remember? I just want to know that I'm keeping that promise. I know I've broken a lot of promises to you, but this one is forever. I was selfish and stupid and you were right for leaving me. I'm sorry I let you down. I should have been there for you when you needed me and I'm realizing this too late. Be happy Hales. That's all I ask of you. I love you. Nathan._

She clutched the note to her chest and this time she did not hold back the tears. She had lost not only her husband, but also her best friend.

* * *

Nathan could not sleep a wink that night. He had come knocking on Lucas's door. Lucas only had to look at the duffel bag that he was carrying to know what had happened. He didn't say anything. Instead he opened the door and let Nathan in. He saw the pained look on Nathan's face and shook his head. He saw this coming but he kept his opinion to himself.

Only when he had Nathan settled in in the spare room did he open his mouth. "What happened?" he asked as he sat himself down on the bed next to Nathan.

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Lucas with tired eyes. "I pushed her too far Luke. She ah…she wants a divorce." Hearing him say it out loud made it more real and even more painful. He rubbed his eyes. He did not want Lucas to see him cry.

Lucas drew in his breath. "Geez Nate," he said disbelievingly. He had thought that the worst that could happen was Haley telling Nathan that she needed some time to herself. But a divorce? That was unthinkable. He thought that they could work out their problems. Haley and Nathan had always been inseparable, even when they were just friend. But not anymore.

"How serious is she? Maybe she just said it in a moment of anger. Maybe she did not mean it," Lucas tried to reason.

Nathan gave a bitter laugh. "Oh she meant it, believe me. She thought I was cheating on her with Rachel. Rachel called me when I was talking to her and she asked me if I have been seeing Rachel."

"Have you?"

"Yes-"

"Geez Nate. What the hell were you thinking?" Lucas bellowed.

For the second time that night Nathan felt he had to defend himself. "Luke, it's not what you think. Me and Rachel, we are over. We have been over for a long time."

"Then what the hell are you doing with her behind Haley's back?"

A moment of silence fell between them. It was a while before Nathan spoke again. "I can't tell you."

Lucas shook his head in disbelief. "And why the hell not? Have you really been cheating on Haley?"

Nathan looked at Lucas in the eyes. "How could you ask me that? I could never do that to Haley."

Lucas sighed in frustration. "You know what? I'm not even gonna ask. I can see that you're not ready to tell me. Just let me know when you want to talk okay? You know I will always be here for you little brother."

Nathan smiled at him gratefully. "Yeah I know. You'd better get back to Brooke. How is she doing by the way? With the pregnancy I mean?"

"She's doing great," Lucas said reluctantly.

"Lucas, you don't have to hide your happiness. I know what that feels like. And believe me it's something you want to share with the whole world if you could," Nathan said with a small smile. He remembered the time when he saw the picture of the scan at Haley's house. That felt like a lifetime ago, he thought. And then he remembered the day Lily died and the familiar ache in his heart came creeping back in.

"You should get some sleep," Lucas said and patted his shoulder as he got up to leave. "See you in the morning little brother."

"Yeah see you," Nathan said before he sank into his bed. He felt his eyes burn and for the first time that day felt exhausted. Despite his exhaustion he could not seem to fall asleep. He kept replaying the horrible moment when he heard the word "divorce" coming out of Haley's mouth. A thousand thoughts came through his head. He thought of a million things he should have done, things he should have said. What he wanted right now was to turn back time. And Haley lying in bed next to him, holding him close and telling him that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Nathan woke up late the next morning and silently thanked Lucas for not waking him up earlier. He didn't know what time he managed to fall asleep but it felt like it was just an hour ago. He was glad that he didn't have to go to school seeming as it was Saturday. He was hoping to get breakfast at Karen's Café. He didn't want to trouble Lucas and Brooke more than he already did. As he got ready for shower, he wondered if Haley found the note that he left for her. And if she did whether she read it. He was aching to see her but knew that she didn't want to see him. He knew that he had hurt her but he also knew that he will try to get her back and convince her that they belonged together no matter what.

He entered into Lucas's kitchen and saw Brooke tidying. She looked up and for a minute he thought that she was going to lash out at him for hurting Haley. He knew that Lucas must have told her what happened. He wasn't going to defend himself. He felt he deserved whatever lashing Brooke was going to give him. He was surprised when she came over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"You and Haley will get through this. I know it. Just hang in there ok," she said reassuringly. She said it with such a conviction that he believed her and became more determined than ever to win Haley back.

"Are you hungry? Me and Lucas are heading out to Karen's to get a bite," she said when they pulled away.

"I was going there anyway," he said.

"How are you holding up?" she asked and sat down at the breakfast table. He took a seat next to her looked at her glumly.

"Not very good. I feel like all this while I've been living in a bubble and last night the bubble burst and the whole world came crashing down on me. She wanted a divorce Brooke," he said with a shake of his head.

She took his hand in hers and said, "you listen to me. You and Haley, you guys love each other to much to let this marriage be over. You were stupid and selfish but now that you've come to your senses, it's time to get her back."

He winced at the harshness of her words. "It won't be easy Brooke, getting her back."

"Of course it won't be easy. The question is, do you want her back?"

"I do want her back more than anything."

"Good, now let's go to Karen's coz I know she'll be there. Peyton asked her out for breakfast this morning," she said with a wink.

He grinned and called out to Lucas to tell him to hurry it up. He couldn't wait to see his wife.

* * *

The bell above the door at the entrance of Karen's Café rang when Nathan, Lucas and Brooke came in. Nathan scanned the café for signs of Haley but he couldn't find her. He did spot Peyton at their usual table and quickly made a beeline towards her.

"Hey," he said as he slid in the seat across her.

"Hey yourself," Peyton said. "You look fine for someone-" She let her words trailed.

"Someone who's wife told him that she wants a divorce. Believe me Peyton, I am anything but fine," he said drily.

"'I'm sorry Nathan. I know what happened last night. She told me."

"Yeah, I deserve it. But I'm gonna get her back Peyton."

"I know you are," she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her. "Where is Haley anyway? Aren't you supposed to have breakfast together?"

"Yeah she went to the kitchen a little while ago. And now she's here."

Nathan looked up to see a surprised Haley looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was hungry," he said.

For a moment she felt guilty. Ever since they got together she had been making him breakfast almost every day. She dismissed the thought quickly. Nathan was a grown man. He could take care of himself.

He got up from his seat. "Hales can I talk to you?"

She threw a glance at Peyton who nodded at her encouragingly.

"Yeah sure," she said reluctantly and made her way to the exit. When they were finally outside she stood across him. She noticed that he had not shaved, a sure sign that he did not have a good night sleep. Neither did she for that matter.

Nathan looked at her and caught his breath. It had been a long time since he really looked at her. She looked beautiful except for the exhaustion that was etched on her face.

"How are you?" he said finally.

"Nathan, you could have asked me that question when we were inside. What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Her harshness threw him but he held his composure. "About what you said last night, about wanting a divorce, did you mean it?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, I did," she said finally.

"Don't do it," he pleaded. "Please Hales, we can work this out?"

"Nathan I've been trying to do that since Lily died but you didn't want to," she said defensively. "I'm done trying Nathan. I'm tired of making you feel good when I'm suffering myself."

He refused to give up. "Did you get my note?" She nodded. "Did you read it?"

Again she nodded. "Nathan, it doesn't matter-"

"It does matter!" He exclaimed. "I love you and that matters and you still love me. I meant every word I said in that note Hales."

She shook her head. "Why couldn't you have said those words before? It's too late."

He grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "It's not too late. We belong together Haley. Don't do this. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. I'll do anything to save our marriage. Don't throw this away."

"Tell me what you were doing with Rachel," she asked. He let go of her shoulders.

"I wasn't doing anything with her," he said after a moment of silence.

She looked at him with steely eyes. "You can lie all you want Nathan. I'm done. We're done." She turned on her heels and started to walk away. Before she knew it, he grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Hales," he pleaded one last time. She saw the pain in his eyes and for a moment wanted to give in.

"You think this is hard for you Nathan?" she asked quietly. "What about me? I lost our baby. And you never once asked if I was okay. Last I checked that's now how a husband shows his love to his wife."

He let go of her hand upon hearing her words. "You're right. I hurt you and there's no excuse for that. But I'm trying to make things right. So I'm begging you Hales, let me come home."

She shook her head. "It's too late Nathan. I've already called my lawyer last night."

He reeled in shock. He thought that he could persuade her to change her mind. Once again he was too late.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you guys think okay? xoxo


	32. Chapter 32

**So what did you guys think of the season premiere. I personally loved it although I couldn't care less about Chase/Mia/Alex :P Anyway, here's the new chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. Leave me some love. Constructive criticism would be most welcome too. XOXO

* * *

**

Chapter 32

Haley excused herself from breakfast after her 'talk' with Nathan outside Karen's Cafe. She felt like she couldn't bear to see Nathan without her heart breaking. She hadn't really called her lawyers last night but the words just flew out of her mouth. She meant to call them this morning but the thought of doing actually made her feel sick. She went to her car and locked the doors once she was inside. She was just about to turn on the ignition when she heard a tap on the window. Looking up she saw that it was Lucas. He gestured for her to let him in. She did and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Where are you running away to now?" Lucas finally asked with raised eyebrows.

She didn't have the energy to tell him off. "I'm not running away," she said quietly.

"You're not? Nathan's in there. You're out here. Looks like you're running away," he said pointedly.

She gave a loud exasperated sigh. Before she knew tears started forming in her eyes. "I'm hurting Luke. He hurt me so bad I don't know what to do," she said brokenly. "Just tell me what to do. Please," she begged as she looked at him.

It tore him apart to see his friend suffering like this. More so when it was caused by his own brother. He shook his head. "I can't tell you what to do Hales. You need to figure this out yourself. All I can say is, before you make any decision, give it a lot of thought because once you have decided there's no going back. I know that Nathan is my brother and I love him, but whatever your decision is at the end of the day, I have your back."

She nodded and said, "thanks Luke."

"Now come here and give me a hug," he said with an attempt of a smile. She leaned across and was enveloped in a bear hug. "Do you want to go for a drive?" he asked when they pulled away.

"I was going to go to the docks. You'd better get back inside," she said.

"It's okay. I already told Brooke I'd be with you. Come on. Let me drive," he said. "No argument," he said when he saw her hesitancy.

They didn't speak much on the way to the docks. Haley spent most of the time looking out of the window. Lucas spent most of the time glancing at her and making sure she was alright. Every once in a while he would catch her wiping the tears on her face. He wanted to give Nathan a good shake for what he was doing to Haley but at the back of his mind, he was sure that there must be more to what Nathan was telling him about Rachel. He didn't believe that Nathan would cheat on Haley. He loved her too much to do that. Whatever it was that Nathan was not telling him, it must be something too embarrassing for him to tell.

Neither of them got out of the car when they reached the docks. Lucas rolled down the windows and turned off the ignition.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Not really," she said with a sad smile. After a short silence, she said, "do you think I was a bad wife Luke? Is that why Nathan went looking for Rachel?"

"Haley, no. You were the best thing that ever happened to Nathan. You still are although he may have forgotten it." He looked at the horizon and said, "have you asked him about Rachel?"

"Yeah, but he won't give me any answers. I'm just tired of all this Luke. I'm tired of being sad. Ever since I acknowledged my feelings towards Nathan, all I've ever felt was sadness. It's like I can't catch a break. Maybe it's a sign. Maybe we're not meant to be together."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Sometimes I do. We did have some good times though," she said wistfully as she remembered the first time they made love, the day they got married, the day Lily was born. She remembered the look on his face as he looked at her adoringly, like she was all he could see. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"It's not too late to start over Hales," Lucas said as he looked at her. "Nathan loves you, no matter what you might think."

She shook her head. "The way he's hurting me right now, he couldn't have loved me that much."

Lucas had no answer to that.

* * *

He stared at the television with glazed eyes. It was a live basketball game between the LA Lakers and the Charlotte Bobcats but for once he couldn't concentrate on the game. Not for the first time did he wonder if he should have told Haley was he was doing with Rachel. But he was afraid. He was afraid if he did tell her, she would look at him differently. Not that that would make any difference now. She was already looking at him as if he was a stranger to her. And he had been a stranger to her for the last couple of months since Lily died. He fingered his wedding ring and felt a lump in his throat. He remembered the day they got married. It had been the best day in his life, when he heard her promise to spend the rest of their lives together. He remembered seeing the love in her eyes. He remembered the way she looked as she said those words. He remembered the way she wore her hair. He remembered everything about that day.

His trip down memory lane was interrupted with a sharp knock on the door. He rubbed his eyes and got up. "Lucas did you forget your keys again," he said in frustration. He opened the door and was surprised to find Rachel.

"Rachel. What are you doing here?" he said.

"I came to check on you. I saw Lucas in town and he said that you were staying here. And he gave me the strangest, most hostile look. What happened?"

"Haley left. That's what happened," he said angrily.

Rachel looked at him in shock. "She left? Oh my God Nathan I'm so sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am." He looked at her warily. "Look Rachel, not that I'm not happy to see you but I think you should go."

She bit her lips and nodded. "Yeah I think I should. But before I go is there anything I can do?"

He gave her a small smile and shook his head. "You've helped me enough and I really appreciate it. Thanks Rachel."

"I hope everything will work out for you Nate."

"Yeah, me too," he said. He watched as she got into her car and sped away.

* * *

Haley stared at the envelope in her hands and fingered it nervously. "This is it huh?" she exhaled.

"It is what you want Mrs. Scott," the man sitting across her told her pointedly.

_God, insensitive much? _Haley fumed inside. She was in putting her groceries away when she got the call from her lawyer. Her divorce papers were ready. After a moment's hesitation she drove to the law firm of McKenzie & McKenzie where she was now, about to make the most difficult decision in her adult life.

"Where do I sign?" she said.

"Here and here," Lawrence McKenzie Jr. indicated the dotted lines.

She took a deep breath and looked at the younger McKenzie. "What happens after this?"

"Mr. Scott will have to sign all the copies and then we will file it at the divorce court," he said. He noticed her hesitation. "Do you need time to think about this Mrs. Scott?" he asked knowingly.

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, can you give me a couple of days to wrap my head around this?"

He returned her smile. "Of course. Take all the time you need. Once you are done, if you want to you can return the papers to us and we will get Mr. Scott to sign for you."

"Thank you for your help. I'm glad Michael recommended you."

"Me and Michael have been friends a long time. Anything I can do for a friend of his."

"Thank you again Mr. McKenzie. I'll be in touch," she said before collecting her belongings and stood up to leave. Once again Michael had pulled through and recommended McKenzie & McKenzie to her. It all felt surreal to her as she walked into the law firm for the first time. She couldn't believe that her time as Mrs. Scott would be this short.

She stepped outside the law office and took a deep breath. She was just opening the door to her car when she heard someone call her name. She turned around and frowned when she saw that it was Rachel.

"What do you want Rachel?" she said angrily.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what? There is nothing to talk about. Now if you'll excuse me, I have divorce papers to sign," she said sarcastically.

Rachel reached out and touched her arm. "Please, just a few minutes of your time."

Haley looked at her. There was something about her tone that made her curious. "Fine, five minutes."

"Five minutes," Rachel said. "There's a cafe around the corner. Maybe we can talk there?" she suggested.

Haley nodded at the suggestion. It was not a cafe that any of her friends frequented and she didn't want any of them seeing her with Rachel.

They walked in silence until they reached the cafe. After placing their orders, they retreated to a quiet corner.

"What do you want?" Haley asked bluntly. "You've got what you want. Nathan and Michael at your beck and call. You should be proud of yourself," Haley said with malice.

"Haley, it's not like that," Rachel said.

"Not like what? I thought you were someone I could trust. And you went behind my back with Nathan? And Michael's my friend. How could you do that to him?" she asked incredulously.

"Before you start accusing me, will you please tell me what it is that you think I did," Rachel said calmly.

Haley looked at her and felt the urge to slap her right across her face. "Rachel, I understand that you went out with Nathan before I did and he broke up with you right after he found out I was pregnant. You went out with Michael just to make him jealous and now that you're seeing him at his most vulnerable you swoop in like a hawk. That's what you did," she said with malice.

Rachel kept quiet which Haley took as a sign of admission. But before she could say anything Rachel interrupted her. "You were right about me going out with him before you did and when we broke up. But the rest, you're getting it all wrong. I love Michael in a way that I could never love Nathan. And Nathan loves you. He's put you so high on a pedestal-"

"I don't need this," Haley said angrily and started to gather her things. "I don't need people, least of all you telling me how much Nathan loves me and how he doesn't mean to put me through hell the way he did. I'm done," she said and glared at Rachel. "And you. Michael may be my friend but you, you need to stay away from me."

She stood up somewhat shakily and left Rachel who sat looking at her with a gaping mouth. "Haley wait!" She wanted to stop her and explain but she knew how angry Haley was. She decided to let it go. For now.

* * *

"Hey girlfriend," Brooke said as she sauntered into Haley's house.

"I should really remember to lock the door," Haley muttered under her breath, her eyes never leaving the television.

"You should really lock the door Tutor Girl," Brooke said much to Haley's amusement. "Scoot," Brooke ordered as she slumped next to Haley on the sofa.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed in protest. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl see her girlfriend anymore?" Brooke said chirpily. "Anyway I figured that since your bump in with Nathan this morning you could use some company."

Why does everybody seem to think that I need anything? I'm fine!" Haley said angrily as she switched off the telly. She stood up and started to walk away.

Brooke put a hand on Haley's arm and said gently, "Haley, I know you think that you are fine, but you're not."

"How the hell do you know?" Haley said, surprising herself. She was never harsh with Brooke. If she was surprised, Brooke didn't show it. When Brooke didn't answer, she continued. "I am fine. Doesn't matter that Lily died. That Nathan became a stranger to me. That I left him. And it doesn't matter that I have been looking at this divorce papers for the past two hours," she said and picked up the brown envelope on the coffee table. "I am fine so quit telling me that I'm not!"

"Oh honey," Brooke said and stood up before going to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm fine," Haley muttered as she stood stock still in Brooke's arm, refusing to acknowledge her true feelings. "I'm fine," she said although there was now a slight quiver in her voice. Brooke held her closer. "I'm fine," she said as a sob rose in her throat. Before she knew it she was crying in Brooke's arms.

"Just let it out Hales," Brooke said soothingly. She let Haley cry for a few minutes before she felt her pulling away.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I went to see my lawyer this morning," she said. Brooke looked at her in surprise.

"You did?"

Haley slumped back down on the sofa and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah I did. And he gave me this to sign," she said and handed the brown envelope over to Brooke.

Brooke felt almost afraid to see what was inside the envelope and slowly pulled the papers out. "Whoa! Hales," she said as she read the petition. "You haven't signed this."

"Yeah, I need time to think this through."

_So there's still hope for you yet Nate_, Brooke thought. To Haley she said, "take as much time as you need Haley. This is a big decision."

"Yeah I know. Brooke whatever you do please don't tell Nathan about this. Not until I've made up my mind."

"Sure but what's holding you back?" Brooke asked curiously.

"I don't know. I saw Rachel justnow."

"That bitch! What did she want?" Brooke fumed.

"She wanted to talk. To explain."

"And did she?"

"I didn't give her a chance to. I didn't think I could take listening to more lies."

"What did she say when you let her?"

Haley sighed. "She basically said that she's not having an affair with Nathan."

"And do you believe her?"

Haley ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know. Part of me does, or wants to believe her. I mean, I don't really believe that Nathan would do that to me but he's hiding something. I can't figure him out Brooke. It's like I don't know him anymore. And the saddest part is he used to be my best friend."

"Do you still love him?" Brooke asked cautiously.

"Of course I do. I've always loved him. I probably always will and that makes this even harder," Haley said. All Brooke could do was nod in agreement.

Ten minutes later Brooke closed the door behind her and walked to her car. After making sure that Haley was not watching she took out her phone and dialed. Upon hearing the voice on the other line she said, "Nathan, she's seen her lawyer. You're running out of time buddy. Whatever it is that you're not telling her, I think now would be the perfect time to do just that if you want her back."

Nathan listened to Brooke's voice and his mind reeled. He didn't think that Haley would really go through with the divorce. At least he hoped not. He knew that he was going to have to tell Haley what he was doing with Rachel but he was afraid of Haley's reaction if he did. It looked like it was going to be another sleepless night for him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello guys. I'm so sorry that it took me a hundred years to update my stories. All the usual excuses, work, life, writer's block. What did you guys think about the series finale? It sucks that we will never see the faces of Nathan, Haley and the rest of the Tree Hill gang every week. I guess we'll just have to keep their spirits alive with these fanfics. So here's the new chapter. I hope you will like it. Sound off in the comments ok? xoxo**

Chapter 33

"How are you feeling?" Haley asked Brooke as they were walking at the shopping mall. She saw Brooke rubbing her growing stomach. For a moment she felt pain. She missed carrying her baby in her stomach. She missed holding Lily in her arms. She missed watching Nathan tend to her with adoring eyes. She missed her family.

"I'm fine. It's just that it's getting harder to do some stuff."

"Yeah? Like what?" Haley asked. They entered a music store and started going through the racks.

"Like having sex," Brooke said. She looked at her friend and saw the pained look on her face. "Oh God, I'm so sorry Haley. I wasn't thinking."

Haley waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine. Life goes on. With or without Nathan. Anyway, how's the baby doing?"

"He's great actually," Brooke said with a smile.

"It's a he?" Haley asked with wide eyes. Her hand flew to her mouth before she let out a loud scream. "Oh my God Brooke! You're gonna have a little Lucas!"

"Shhh! Tutorgirl! Everybody's looking at us! And you need to keep this quiet. Nobody knows it yet. Not even Lucas."

"Wait? What? How is that possible? Don't you guys go to the appointments together?"

"Yeah we do but we promised not to find out the baby's sex until I actually give birth but on our last appointment when the doctor stepped out and Lucas went to get coffee I peeked at the report."

"You did not! Brooke Davis you're a sneak!" Haley exclaimed, although she couldn't wipe off the grin on her face. "I'm so happy for you Brooke. I truly am."

"Thanks Haley," Brooke said with a smile. "How are you doing by the way? Have you signed the papers yet?"

Haley took a deep breath before answering. "No I haven't."

"What are you waiting for? What's holding you back?"

Haley absentmindedly put back the record she was holding and shrugged. "I don't know. There are questions that are still unanswered and I think I just need to know the answers before I really decide."

"Like what Nathan was doing with Rachel?"

"Yeah, that. Am I crazy Brooke for wanting to end our marriage? Our friendship?"

"Haley can I ask you a question? Do you think Nathan lied about him and Rachel? Do you really think there was something going on?"

"I don't know coz he won't tell me! I want to believe that there's nothing going but nobody's telling me anything and it's driving me insane!"

"Rachel wanted to tell you but you wouldn't listen," Brooke said quietly.

"Wait you think I should talk to her? Are you serious? Damn it Brooke! I thought you were on my side!"

"I'm on nobody's side. You and Nathan are both my friends and I only want the best for you. I want so much for you two to work it out because I know deep in my heart you belong together."

"So what are you saying? That I should talk to Rachel?"

"I'm saying that you should put aside the hurt and the pain and talk to the one person who can give you the answers that you've been looking for."

* * *

Nathan flipped through a scrapbook that Haley had made, chronicling both of their lives. His fingers lightly touched the photos and a small smile formed on his lips. There was one of them eating ice-cream in the park. They must have been around five years old. Then there was another one of them in high school. He was the school basketball star and she was a cheerleader. He remembered the shock when she told him that she was going to be a cheerleader. It wasn't her kind of thing. But she told him that the only reason she joined the squad was so that she could cheer her best friend on.

His eyes then fell on Lily's sonogram. He still remembered the day he found out about her pregnancy as if it happened yesterday. The shock, the misplaced anger, the look on her face when he practically accused her of sleeping around. He shut his eyes and a lone tear fell. He forced himself to open his eyes again. He flipped through the pages until he came to a photo of their wedding day. They had looked so incredibly happy. There was a photo of him talking to his dad and Haley was looking up at him as he spoke. He saw in the photo the love that she had for him from her eyes. He missed that look. He missed her.

He wiped away his tears. Everything that was happening to his life now was entirely his fault. He admitted that. He treated her badly and hurt her in the worst way possible. And he didn't know how to take it all back. His phone rang, effectively jerking his mind back to the present. He cleared his throat and tried to sound as normal as he possibly can.

"Hello," he said. It was Rachel. He wasn't expecting her call.

"Hey, I was just wondering how you were doing," she said.

"Not too good. Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Look Nathan, I know how much you're hurting right now. So here's an idea. Why don't you talk to Haley and try to work things out?"

"I tried that Rach but she wouldn't listen. Not that I blame her."

"Well then maybe I should talk to her. Try to tell her the truth about what's going on."

"I don't think that's a good Rach."

"Why? Give me one good reason why. She deserves the truth Nate. And you've been punishing yourself too long. It's time to stop."

He took a moment before answering her. "Not now Rachel. I don't think telling her now would be a good time. Besides, I don't think it's gonna change anything."

"That's just it. You think. You don't know what she's gonna say when you tell her. Look, Nathan, you're my friend and I care about you. If you don't tell her than maybe I will."

"Rachel please don't. Ok I'll tell. Just give me some time ok?"

After a long while she gave in. "Okay, just make sure you do."

"I will. Thanks for calling Rachel. Say hi to Michael for me."

He hung up and went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. After taking a sip he took his phone and started dialing her number. He stared at her number for a long while and cancelled the call. He'll call her tomorrow.

* * *

It's been a week since Haley had the talk with Brooke about speaking to Rachel. She had stashed the divorce papers in her bedroom drawer, still unsigned. She figured that if she didn't see them then they weren't really there. That this nightmare wasn't really happening. She knew that she was the one who instigated the divorce, telling herself that she had no choice, that she had to move on from all the pain and the hurt that her relationship with Nathan had brought upon her. At the same time sometimes when she was lying on her bed late at night, she couldn't help remembering the time when the two of them had been just best friends. There was nothing complicated about that relationship. They could talk about everything under the sun. School, boys, girls, sex. He was her go-to person. The one she always ran to when she had a problem. He didn't always manage to find the solution to her problems, but he was there all the same, listening to her and comforting her. He was the first person she would go to when she had good news to share. And now without him, she felt empty inside. The truth was that she wanted to believe Rachel when she told her that there was nothing going on between her and Nathan. She saw it in Rachel's eyes that she was telling the truth. It then dawned on her that she was probably afraid to hear the truth.

She had been fighting a battle with herself for a week. She had been going back and forth about calling Rachel and finding out the truth once and for all. Finally, she gave up and picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hi, it's me. I'm ready to listen," she said as soon as she heard Rachel's voice on the other line. "No, we can't meet at Karen's. I don't want Nathan to find out about this. Come to my house in half an hour. I'll leave the door unlocked." She then hung up, and exhaled.

Half an hour later, as promised, she heard Rachel coming in. "Could you lock the door behind you? I don't want any unwanted guests popping in. God knows we have plenty of those in Tree Hill." Rachel did as she was told and then waited for Haley's next move.

"Do you want something to drink?" Haley asked.

"No thanks."

"Well I need one," she said and poured herself a glass of wine. Despite Rachel's decline, she poured her a glass too and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"So, let's cut to the chase and just tell me what is going on with Nathan?" Haley asked.

"I don't know where to start," Rachel said and looked down at her wine glass.

"Why don't you start from the beginning."

"Okay. Haley, I think I should tell you that whatever Nathan did, whatever he said, he loves you so very much."

"Then why is he doing this to us? Why did he shut me out after Lily died?"

"Haley, you have always seen Nathan as someone strong, independent, masking his pain behind his brave facade. Well, Lily's death took a toll on him. He didn't want to tell you that he was in pain, that it hurt to see you cry for Lily, that he felt that what happened was all his fault."

"What?" Haley asked incredulously. "Lily's death was nobody's fault. Her heart just couldn't take it."

"I know. But he told me that his job was to protect his family, you and Lily, and he failed."

"Why didn't he tell me all this?"

"Because he didn't want you to see him at his weakest. He didn't want to be leaning on you when you were the one who should be leaning on him."

"Oh my God," Haley whispered as tears brimmed in her eyes. "He should've told me."

"He wanted to but then he felt that he already pushed you too far that he lost you. And by the time he wanted to make it right again, you told him that you wanted a divorce. He thought that he was already too late."

Haley closed her eyes and let her tears fall. She saw in her mind that the pain in his eyes as she told him that their marriage was over. She should have know that his pride was too big for him to beg for her to change her mind. Instead he decided to set her free.

"Is it too late Haley?" Rachel asked.

Haley shook her head. "I don't know. I can't think," she said as she cried. "I've lost so much." Rachel got up and sat next to her. She put her arms around Haley as she sobbed.

"Only you can decide whether you want this end. The ball is in your court Haley."

"I should have listened to you," Haley said.

Rachel smiled. "No, I knew that you would come around. I was just waiting for it to happen. I believe in you and Nathan. I know what if felt like to be with him and what you feel for him, is so much more than what I could ever feel for him. He's a good man Haley."

She nodded. "I know he is."

"Then talk to him. Change this. This cannot be the ending for Naley."

"For who?" Haley asked in confusion.

Rachel laughed. "It's just a nickname that we gave to you guys. Nathan and Haley. Naley."

For the first time that afternoon, Haley smiled. "You're a good person to Rachel. Michael's very lucky to have you."

"We're very lucky to have each other. Just like you and Nathan."

Haley looked at her through tear brimmed eyes. "Thank you for telling me all this, even though I went all psycho on you."

She merely shrugged. "Nothing to it. That's what friends are for. We're friends right?" she asked.

Haley smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said and enveloped Rachel in a hug.

Karen's Cafe was crowded by the time Nathan got there. He had promised to meet Lucas for a drink. He searched the cafe and spotted his brother's dirty blond hair. He sat down at the table and ordered coffee from the waitress.

"Hey what's up?" he asked Lucas.

"Nothing. I haven't seen you in a while man. I thought you had jumped off the cliff," Lucas said jokingly and punched him on the arm.

"I thought of that a couple of times, but then I'd hate to see you cry at my funeral. You're an ugly crier Luke," he said, deadpanned.

"Hey!" They both laughed easily. For the first time in a long time Nathan felt like a burden had been lifted off his shoulder. He realized that he hadn't laughed in a long time.

"How's it going with you big brother?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing much, although I think Brooke is hiding something from me."

"About what?"

"I don't know. The baby. She was acting really weird after we got back from the hospital. I caught her smiling to herself at times, like she's keeping a secret or something. It's driving me crazy!"

"Did you ask her?"

"Of course I did, you tool. But she wouldn't tell me. She said it's a surprise. You know how I hate surprises," Lucas grumbled.

Nathan laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready."

"Hey do you think Haley knows about this surprise?" He saw Nathan's face fell. "Oh God I'm sorry Nate."

He waved his hand. "No, it's okay. And to answer your question, I don't know if Haley knows. I haven't spoken to her in God knows how long."

"It's killing you, isn't it?" Lucas asked.

"Yes it is. But this is all my fault. I made my bed. Now I have to sleep in it."

"Is she still going through with the divorce?"

Nathan winced upon hearing the word "divorce". "I don't know. I think so."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

Nathan let Lucas's question go unanswered and looked outside at the darkening sky. "Looks like a storm's coming."

"Stop dodging my question," Lucas said. He saw Nathan's eyes went wide. He looked over his shoulder and saw Haley entering the cafe.

Nathan felt as if the air had gone out from his lungs when he saw her. She looked disheveled, as if she had been crying. He wondered if she was crying about him. His eyes went even wider when he saw that Rachel followed suit. It appeared as if they had come together. _Why had they come together? _he wondered. _Have they been talking? _He knew he had to leave. He couldn't face her knowing the possibility of her knowing the truth from Rachel.

"Hey Luke, I have to go. I just remembered that I had to do something," he said and started to get up.

"Like running away from Haley?" Lucas asked knowingly.

"Look man, I don't expect you to understand. It's complicated."

Before Lucas could say anything, Haley and Rachel appeared at the table.

"Hey Hales. Rachel. Do you want to sit?"

"Sure," Rachel said.

"Hales?" Lucas asked. He looked to her and saw that Haley and Nathan were staring at each other, as if daring the other to look away.

Nathan was the first to concede defeat. He looked at Lucas and said, "I really need to go."

Before anyone could stop him, he was gone.

Haley saw him leave. She wanted to touch his arm to stop him from leaving but she couldn't bring herself to. So she let him go. She then sat down, her hand trembling.

"Well, that went well," Rachel said.

Lucas ignored her and said to Haley, "Hales, what's going on?"

"Nothing," she said. Rachel raised her eyebrows at her.

Haley looked at the door, her brain thinking furiously. She then looked at Lucas and Rachel. "Actually, there's something I have to do. I'm sorry. I have to go."

"But Hales, it's starting to rain and it looks like it's gonna get heavier. Maybe you should wait," Lucas said worriedly. He was right. The rain just got a lot heavier.

Haley ignored him. "I don't care. I have to go." She didn't wait for Lucas to stop her and ran out to her car. She turned the ignition and took a deep breath. _It was now or never_, she thought and started to drive.

* * *

**Sorry this one's a bit short. I'll come up with the next chapter soon (I hope) :)**


End file.
